


Dream

by YagiRisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crime, Drama, Gen, Mild Gore, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, psycho-pass!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahun 2084, tahun dimana kegiatan manusia sudah diawasi oleh sebuah sistem yang diciptakan manusia itu sendiri. Sistem tak berperasaan itu dikenal sebagai Sibyl System. Setiap individu bukan lagi persona yang bebas, yang bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Sibyl System.</p><p>Tahun 2084, bukan lagi era dimana manusia bisa bertindak bebas semau mereka karena Psycho-Pass membelenggu mereka. Psycho-Pass sendiri adalah pembacaan pemikiran setiap orang melalui pemeriksaan simatik dan pemeriksaan kondisi biologis lain yang dilakukan Pemindai Psycho-Pass. Hasil pemeriksaan simatik selanjutnya akan dikalkulasikan oleh Sibyl untuk menentukan koefisien kriminal mereka juga hue mereka.  Jika koefisien kriminal mereka atau level stress mereka berada dalam jangkauan abnormal, orang tersebut akan direhabilitasi dan menyandang status kriminal laten lalu diisolasi dari masyarakat.</p><p>Dan ini adalah kisah Kise Ryouta, seorang kriminal laten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Psycho-Pass!AU, Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Out of Character, fusion fic, slight!KiMomo, bahasa kasar, suck worldbuilding, death character, future!AU, crime, a bit gore(?), etc.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> -Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> -Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobuchi, Tow Ubukata
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hai!
> 
> Sebelumnya, ayo berkenalan! Saya Y dan saya suka nulis fanfiksi. Kalau ditanya kenapa saya ikut miragen, alasan pertama saya mungkin karena pengen dapet bimbingan dari para senior (dan saya dapet, tentunya). Terus, karena saya doyan nulis panjang-panjang, saya merasa harus ikut. Kebetulan, event ini diadakan di salah satu fandom kesayangan saya, Kuroko no Basuke.
> 
> Jujur, saya nggak nyangka bisa nyeleseiin karya ini. Dengan ngambil background dari Psycho-Pass, saya bener-bener nggak nyangka bisa ngetik naskah sepanjang ini bahkan sampai selesai. Selama periode penulisan banyak hal yang dilalui, misalnya; UTS dan UAS, belum lagi insiden terformatnya memori, sampe dikejer-kejer deadline. Ngenes emang ngingetnya, tapi banyak poin yang bakal dirindukan untuk hal-hal itu. Belum lagi chat-time di grup chat, workshop, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dari event ini saya kenal banyak author lain, kenal dunia ao3, dan belajar lebih banyak untuk dunia tulis-menulis—nggak sekadar untuk fanfiksi doang.
> 
> Makasih juga untuk Vivienii buat fanarts-nya <3 Cantik banget, ugghhhhhh /hugs/
> 
> Saya berusaha keras untuk ngebangun setting Psycho-Pass karyanya Urobutcher di sini karena saya yakin nggak semua pembaca di sini tau anime yang satu itu. Jelas, karya ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi saya harap semua bisa menikmati karya saya /hugs/... dan jangan hajar saya untuk kematian beberapa chara di sini. Ampun /sungkem/
> 
> So, goshujin-sama, happy reading! >ww

 

 

**Chapter 1: Permohonan**

**  
**

"Pergi kau, anak terkutuk!"

 

Bocah berambut pirang itu menggeleng seiring air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Dihiraukan perih di pipi tirusnya yang membengkak, bocah itu terus menangis saat sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Dia tercampak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Tendangan demi tendangan pun diterimanya lagi sampai ia terjatuh bergelinding menuju pintu. Bocah itu sudah setengah sadar. Sakit berdenyut-denyut di tubuhnya sudah menumpulkan sebagian inderanya.

 

"PERGI SEBELUM KUHAJAR KAU!!" bentak pria itu lagi sambil menampar Ryouta.

 

Bocah itu menggeleng sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Tangannya meraih ujung celana panjang pria di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Pria itu menginjak dadanya, menciptakan bunyi patahan yang keras di dadanya, membuat bocah itu melolong kesakitan.

 

"PERGILAH, RYOUTA!!"

 

Bocah itu, Ryouta, diangkat lalu dilempar keluar dari tempat yang selama ini disebutnya rumah. Napasnya pendek dan terasa menyakitkan, semua bagian tubuhnya berdenyut gila. Ryouta ingin menangis tetapi air matanya sudah kering.

 

Ryouta tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Ryouta hanya meminta ayahnya untuk pergi bekerja tadi. Ryouta tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu dipukuli sejak ibunya meninggal. Ayahnya jadi sering mabuk dan menelan berbagai jenis pil warna-warni semenjak ibunya pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa Ryouta capai.

 

Deru sirene dan suara cempereng dua ekor Komissa yang meminta untuk tenang, membuat bocah sepuluh tahun dengan rambut pirang itu kebingungan.

 

'Apa lagi yang terjadi?' pikirnya.

 

Ryouta berusaha bergerak dari tempatnya dicampakkan dan usahanya terhenti saat seorang pria mengangkatnya dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang tak bisa Ryouta mengerti. Ryouta hanya bisa pasrah saat pria itu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah mobil dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Setelah berhari-hari dirawat dan sebagian luka di tubuh Ryouta mulai membaik, Ryouta dibawa lagi oleh sepasang petugas berseragam. Ryouta disuruh berganti baju dengan baju yang mereka berikan dan kembali mengikuti mereka menuju sebuah tempat.

 

"Kise Ryouta- _kun_ ," kata petugas itu sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di bahu Ryouta sesampainya mereka di depan sebuah gedung yang besar, "mulai hari ini kau akan ditempatkan disini."

 

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Ryouta sambil mengamati gedung itu. Banyak petugas berwajah menakutkan juga petugas-petugas dengan wajah bosan. Untuk sesaat, Ryouta merasa ketakutan. Ia tidak boleh ada di tempat dengan orang dewasa berwajah seperti itu.

 

Ryouta memandang biji mata kecokelatan pria dihadapannya, menuntut jawaban.

 

"Ini tempat rehabilitasi. Di sini, tempat dimana orang-orang dengan koefisien kriminal yang tinggi tinggal untuk direhabilitasi," jelas pria itu, senyum getir terpatri di wajahnya tanda simpati.

 

Hati Ryouta mencelos. Koefisien kriminalnya tinggi? Jika koefisien kriminal tinggi, berarti dia memiliki posibilitas tinggi untuk melakukan kejahatan, 'kan?

 

Apa artinya dia jahat?

 

Apa Ryouta melanggar hukum Sibyl?

 

Memang apa yang sudah dilakukan Ryouta?

 

Ryouta tidak tahu.

 

"Apa aku orang jahat?" Ryouta bertanya lagi. Kelereng madunya berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap meleleh kapan saja menjadi derai tangis yang menyedihkan.

 

Pria itu menggeleng pelan, masih tersenyum getir. Dia iba pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Ditahan karena pernah berpikir untuk berbuat jahat? Konyol sekali, bukan?

 

Dua orang petugas dari dalam gedung itu datang dan segera membawa Ryouta tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

 

Yang dilihat Ryouta selanjutnya adalah ruangan sempit dengan pembatas jutaan kibit-kibit hologram.

 

"Ini tempatmu sekarang," kata petugas itu dingin sambil membukakan pintu hologram untuk Ryouta. Ryouta didorong masuk dan pintu itu ditutup kembali. "Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi kriminal. Semoga kau senang berada di dalam sana sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan."

 

Ryouta terdiam, tak membalas kata-kata dingin petugas rehabilitasi itu. Ryouta tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. Pertanyaan yang sama pun timbul kembali di benak Ryouta.

 

Apa salahku?

 

Kejahatan apa yang sudah kulakukan?

 

Mengapa Sibyl memperlakukanku seperti ini?

 

Dada Ryouta sesak. Pandangannya mengabur seiring air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya kembali. Ryouta menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desakan dari dalam dadanya yang menginginkan ia untuk menangis. Ryouta tak dapat menahannya lagi. Keheningan yang mencekam dan desisan pelan saat teralis hologram yang disentuh Ryouta adalah teman Ryouta mulai saat ini. Ryouta memeluk lututnya dan mulai menumpahkan air matanya lagi, terisak berjam-jam, berusaha menerima nasibnya yang baru ditentukan oleh Sibyl System.

 

Kise Ryouta resmi menjadi seorang kriminal laten.

.

.

.

Ryouta tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu selama ia berada di sel yang diisi dengan satu kamar mandi, sebuah tempat tidur, dan sepasang meja dan kursi besi yang membosankan ini. Baginya, waktu sudah berhenti sejak ia masuk kemari. Tidak ada lagi siang dan malam bagi Ryouta. Tidak ada lagi pergantian hari, bulan, atau bahkan tahun bagi Ryouta. Semuanya sama, tak ada yang berubah.

 

Ryouta memandangi langit-langit selnya yang suram. Selnya tidak kotor hanya suram oleh aura yang dikeluarkan Ryouta selama ada di sini. Sebuah robot yang biasa disebut  _drone_ itu pun masuk. Kali ini yang datang adalah sebuah _drone_ pembersih dengan seorang petugas wanita yang bahkan Ryouta tidak mau kenali namanya. _Drone_ itu datang untuk membersihkan selnya agar tak ada kotoran yang membuat tahanan sepertinya sakit dan gagal direhabilitasi.

 

 _Drone_ itu pun keluar dan petugas itu masuk ke dalam sel Ryouta.

 

"Warnamu masih gelap, Ryouta- _kun_ ," kata si petugas sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang sesuai dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

 

"Sekali pun warnaku menjadi cerah, aku tetap jadi seorang kriminal laten, bukan? Lagipula apa laten bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa?" balas Ryouta tajam sambil menatap petugas berambut pendek itu sinis. Petugas itu mendengus dan keluar dari sel Ryouta lalu menguncinya lagi.

 

Ryouta menghela napas berat. Ryouta meraih sepotong roti dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kering secara perlahan. Dikunyahnya olahan tepung terigu beragi yang selalu terasa hambar di mulutnya itu.

 

Ryouta tak mengerti, mengapa makanan yang dimakannya sejak masuk kemari sama seperti rasa obat yang selalu dikonsumsinya: hambar. Ryouta benci itu.

 

Ryouta memilin-milin rotinya saat dirasa ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi. Ryouta memikirkan jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Ryouta sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa ia ada di sini beberapa hari—entahlah, Ryouta tak tahu—yang lalu setelah bertanya pada petugas itu. Beliau menjelaskan bahwa, koefisien kriminalnya meningkat tajam dan huenya berubah menggelap. Jika Ryouta tak salah ingat, koefisien kriminal adalah 121,3. Koefisien kriminalnya meningkat karena perasaan sakit dan stress saat ayahnya memukulinya.

 

Ryouta menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya berat. Dilemparnya roti itu menyebrangi celah teralis hologramnya. Ingin rasanya Ryouta keluar dari penjara pengap dan transparan ini. Ryouta bosan. Ryouta ingin kebebasan.

 

Ryouta masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia menjadi seorang kriminal laten di usianya yang bahkan baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Seharusnya Ryouta masih bebas bermain-main bersama kawan sebayanya di sekolah, menuntut ilmu bersama guru dan tablet-tablet hologramnya. Tetapi, kenyataannya Ryouta di sini; mendekam di balik teralis hologram, menjadi tahanan Sibyl karena 'kejahatan' yang dilakukannya.

 

Sibyl pasti salah membaca huenya. Ryouta tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Ryouta ingin pulang. Ryouta ingin melihat dunia luar lagi. Ryouta ingin melihat para Komissa yang memberi penyuluhan, kakak-kakak cantik yang mempromosikan obat dan _drone_ - _drone_ keren yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya.

 

Lagipula, siapa Sibyl itu? Apa hak Sibyl sampai tega merengut masa kecil Ryouta? Apa mereka tahu jika Ryouta ingin melihat dunia luar? Kenapa Sibyl begitu kejam?

 

Ryouta melompat menuju teralis ruangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya keluar saat seorang petugas wanita melintas setelah memeriksa sesuatu di depan selnya.

 

"Apa kau bisa mengeluarkan aku? Sebentar saja, kumohon," Ryouta memohon. Ditatapnya petugas itu dalam-dalam, berdoa semoga petugas itu bisa membaca hatinya, mengerti kemauan kecilnya.

 

Petugas itu justru mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sel. Ryouta masih belum putus asa. Ryouta kembali dan berhasil menarik ujung jas laboratorium petugas itu yang hendak berlalu itu.

 

"KELUARKAN AKU!" Ryouta memohon lagi, kini sambil menahan tangis. "KUMOHON, KELUARKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! SIBYL PASTI SALAH MEMBACAKU!"

 

Petugas itu membuka pintu sel hologram Ryouta lalu mendorong Ryouta ke dinding dan menyuntiknya dengan cepat.

 

"Sibyl tidak mungkin salah." kata petugas itu sambil menidurkan Ryouta yang lemas di lantai. Pandangan Ryouta mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya semakin berat saat pintu selnya menutup. Petugas itu pergi saat kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terkulai lemas. Sedetik kemudian, dunia Ryouta gelap kembali berkat obat penenang.

 

Ah, ingatkan Ryouta untuk selalu membenci Sibyl.

.

.

.

Ryouta terbangun karena suara raungan tangis dari depan selnya. Ryouta membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya perlahan. Berisik sekali, pikirnya.

 

Ryouta meregangkan kepalanya, menggeliat setelah tidur cukup lama, sekaligus melihat apa yang terjadi di sel di depannya.

 

Seorang penghuni baru.

 

Sel di depannya sekarang diisi oleh seorang bocah lain dengan rambut hitam yang poninya terbelah dua. Ryouta mendekati teralisnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan mencuri pandang pada bocah yang sedang memungguginya itu.

 

Bocah itu terus bergeming selama Ryouta memperhatikannya. Terbersit rasa ingin tahu dalam benak Ryouta tentang bocah di hadapannya ini. Ryouta bertanya-tanya, mengapa bocah itu bisa bernasib sama sepertinya yang malang ini.

 

"Hei,"

 

Ryouta segera berpaling ke sumber suara, bocah raven yang masih seseenggukan itu memanggilnya.

 

"Ya?" sahut Kise sekenanya. Dia canggung luar biasa. Kapan terakhir kali ia bersuara dan bertanya dengan normal?

 

"Kau sudah lama berada di situ?" tanya si bocah raven itu lagi dengan bibir bergetar.

 

Ryouta menggeleng sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin enam bulan?" jawab Ryouta ringan dengan nada menebak-nebak lalu Ryouta tertawa miris: menertawakan betapa sok tahunya dia.

 

Bocah itu tertawa juga, diiringi beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh sepasang manik matanya yang menyalin sempurna warna langit yang mendung.

 

Hati Ryouta mencelos melihat bagaimana sedih sosok kecil di seberangnya, memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya dengan bahu gemetar.

 

Ryouta menghela napasnya, lelah. Setiap keping memori yang didapatnya di sini, bagaimana pun tetap terasa menyakitkan.

 

Ryouta seperti berkaca pada dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ryouta pasti begitu setiap harinya. Tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan seperti orang tak waras. Setiap Ryouta mengingat statusnya sekarang, seorang kriminal laten, Ryouta dengan mudah akan menertawakan dan menangisi nasibnya malang. Meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan, mengutuk Sibyl yang kejam, dan juga ayahnya yang tukang konsumsi obat-obatan penenang.

 

"Jangan menangis," kata Ryouta.

 

Berusaha menghibur orang lain, heh? Ryouta memang naif. Sok terlihat kuat di hadapan orang lain. Ryouta tahu ada yang salah dengan kepalanya.

 

"... Karena percuma saja kau menangis. Kau tetap tidak akan... keluar dari tempat ini, sebanyak apa pun kau menangis." sambung Ryouta dengan suara serak.

 

Ryouta pun kembali memilih bungkam, tidak mau berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Ryouta tak mengira jika akan ada lagi anak seusianya yang ditahan Sibyl karena 'kejahatan' yang mereka lakukan.

 

Ryouta menyandarkan dirinya lagi ke dinding, membayangkan dirinya keluar dari selnya, menghirup udara bebas, dan bertindak seperti saat ia bukan seorang laten. Ryouta tersenyum membayangkannya. Dia membayangkan dirinya berlarian kesana kemari dengan hue secerah helaian pirang rambutnya, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, dan bermain di wilayah edukasi sepuas-puasnya.

 

Sedetik kemudian, sesak pun menghinggapi dadanya. Hanya sesak, Ryouta tak mau menangis untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna lagi. Air mata Ryouta berharga. Ryouta tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, Ryouta akan menitikkan air matanya untuk satu tujuan yang jelas.

 

Ryouta sudah mengerti, kemungkinan ia keluar dari sini sama dengan nol persen jika warnanya tetap gelap dan koefisien kriminalnya masih tinggi. Ryouta bahkan tak yakin jika koefisien bisa turun: menjadi 111,2 misalnya.

 

"Aku Takao. Takao Kazunari," kata bocah itu, Kazunari, menyebut namanya dengan suara lemah, nyaris berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar Ryouta.

 

"Ryouta. Kise Ryouta," sahut Ryouta canggung. Sudah lama ia tak menyebutkan nama depannya, nama yang juga disandang oleh ayahnya yang brengsek.

 

Keheningan pun melanda kembali. Desis teralis holo di samping Ryouta entah mengapa menjadi merdu terdengar dan Ryouta menikmati desah teralis itu.

 

"Sepi, bukan?"

 

Kazunari berpendapat dan Ryouta hanya mengangguki dengan cepat.

 

"Pasti lebih mengerikan lagi saat malam tiba, bukan?" tambah Kazunari, terdengar menebak-nebak. Matanya dihiasi binar keingintahuan yang dibuat-buat.

 

Spontan Ryouta terbahak. Menakutkan, katanya? Membayangkan berada disini, siang atau malam, musim semi atau musim dingin sekali pun sama saja!

 

Sepolos itukah Kazunari itu? Apa dia tahu kalau berada di sini, apapun kondisinya, itu menakutkan? Kazunari konyol. Ryouta bahkan tak sebodoh itu.

 

Ryouta tertawa sampai memeluk perutnya, membuat Kazunari mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

 

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kazunari bingung. Ryouta segera menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berwajah suram seperti yang sudah-sudah dilakukannya selama di dalam sel pengap yang menyebalkan ini.

 

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung." kata Ryouta muram. Dia bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya, merasa tidak enak karena sudah menertawakan kepolosan Kazunari yang notabenenya masih baru tinggal di sel.

.

.

.

"Kise! Oi, Kise!"

 

Dengan enggan Ryouta membuka matanya dan mengerang saat ia harus mencari sandai yang biasa dikenakannya, tercampak entah kemana saat ia melompat tidur tadi.

 

"Ada apa, Takao?" Ryouta bertanya sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap.

 

"Tebak apa yang dikatakan sipir itu padaku!" Kazunari berseru dengan ekspresi senang yang membuat kening Ryouta berkerut keheranan. Apa kira-kira yang bisa membuat tahanan seperti dia (dan Ryouta) senang?

 

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ryouta sambil duduk menghadap Kazunari.

 

"Kau tidak mau menebak?"

 

Ryouta menggeleng. Ryouta benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan jawabannya.

 

Kazunari mendecakkan lidahnya dan menjawab, "Kita boleh memohon, uhm, maksudku, meminta apapun sebanyak satu kali saat pergantian tahun beberapa hari lagi."

 

Pergantian tahun? Jadi sudah hampir delapan bulan Ryouta berada di sini? Ryouta ingat kalau sebelum ia berakhir dengan mendekam di sel tercintanya, Ryouta baru saja menjalani beberapa hari untuk semester barunya di sekolah.

 

Oh, wow, waktu berjalan cukup cepat selama ia berada di sini saking monotonnya hari yang dijalaninya. Ryouta ingin tertawa sinis memikirkannya.

 

Tapi, tunggu. Tadi Kazunari bilang dia bisa memohon apa saja?

 

"Apa saja?" Ryouta bertanya lagi dengan sinar penuh harap terpancar dari sepasang manik madunya. "Apa saja, bukan?"

 

Kazunari mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 

"Kau akan meminta apa, Kise?" tanya Takao riang. "Aku pasti akan memohon petugas itu untuk membebaskanku!"

 

Ryouta menimpali, sama senangnya, "Aku juga akan memohon hal yang sama denganmu! Kita akan keluar dari sel brengsek ini bersama-sama!"

 

Yang Ryouta inginkan hanyalah kebebasan. Ryouta tersenyum, benar-benar lebar sampai dia berpikir bahwa mulutnya akan sobek saat ia memikirkan dirinya keluar dari sel, menghirup udara bebas, dan bisa kembali berlarian kesana-sini seperti dulu.

 

Senyum Ryouta memudar saat ia teringat kata-kata dingin sang petugas. Kalimat yang menyatakan ia akan terus berada sampai waktu tidak bisa ditentukan. Yang menentukan waktu adalah Sibyl, bukan? Artinya, Ryouta tak mungkin meminta kebebasan saat pergantian tahun nanti, 'kan?

 

"Tapi, jika kita minta kebebasan, apa Sibyl akan mengabulkannya?" Ryouta meratap putus asa. "Sibyl mana mungkin mau mengabulkan permohonan kita yang satu itu. Kita tidak mungkin bisa meminta  kebebasan pada Sibyl, bukan, Takao?" tutur Ryouta miris. Ryouta meremas ujung bajunya, mencoba menekan sesak di dada.

 

Kazunari menghela napas berat dan sebuah tawa yang menyedihkan meluncur dari mulutnya.

 

"Kau benar, Kise. Permohonan kecil itu tak mungkin bisa terkabul. Bodohnya aku sempat bahagia barusan," Kazunari mengusap kasar matanya yang berair. "Sibyl itu kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu, sih?"

 

Keheningan menguasai mereka kembali. Atmosfer berat yang diciptakan kedua bocah berusia sepuluh tahun lebih sedikit itu membuat sel masing-masing terasa lebih suram.

 

Ryouta menghela napas lagi dan membaringkan dirinya di lantai selnya yang dingin. Ryouta menatap langit-langit selnya, meneliti setiap kibit sel hologram yang menciptakan langit-langit selnya untuk mengusir fakta dia bukan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

 

"Ayo minta sebuah barang sebagai gantinya!" usul Kazunari kembali bersemangat.

 

Ryouta menggulingkan badannya kembali menghadap Kazunari, "Huh?"

 

"Kita minta sebuah benda yang bisa kita mainkan bersama!"

 

Ryouta berpikir sesaat. Benda apa yang bisa dimainkan bersama tanpa harus bertemu?

 

Ryouta kehabisan ide dan akhirnya bertanya, "Err, benda apa itu?"

 

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau sebuah PSP?" usul Kazunari setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

 

"Kau gila? Ini tahun 2084! Benda seperti itu mungkin tidak ada lagi!" Ryouta tanpa sadar berseru.

 

Derap langkah kaki petugas rehabilitasi membuat Ryouta dan Kazunari segera menutup mulut mereka. Mereka berdua saling tatap, bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah mereka perbuat. Ryouta menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti petugas mana yang akan muncul dan memberi mereka kuliah singkat soal status mereka.

 

Menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

 

Kali ini yang datang adalah seorang petugas, mungkin seorang terapis, dengan papan jalan dan jas putihnya yang gagah. Kalau Ryouta tak salah ingat nama terapis itu adalah Araki Masako- _sensei_.

 

"Ryouta- _kun_ , Kazunari- _kun_ ," Masako- _sensei_ bergantian memandang Kazunari dan Ryouta dengan tatapan dingin dan senyum lembut yang dipaksakan, "kalian berdua tahu kalau hue kalian berubah gelap sedikit tadi?"

 

Mendengar bahwa huenya berubah mendung, bulu kuduk di atas tengkuk Ryouta meremang. Terbayang olehnya pil-pil warna-warni yang difungsikan sebagai penenang agar koefisien kriminalnya tetap stabil—tidak naik atau bahkan turuny—juga mengembalikan level stressnya ke warna yang cerah.

 

"Apa kalian sudah tahu kalau antar sesama laten tidak boleh berbicara karena itu bisa memengaruhi hue dan koefisien kriminal kalian? Salah satu dari kalian bisa menjadi _Psycho_ _Hazard_ —orang yang memengaruhi koefisien dan hue orang lain."

 

Ryouta memutar matanya bosan. Berapa kali diperingatkan pun Ryouta akan membandel, seperti noda karat di sudut selnya yang suram.

 

Apa-apaan maksud Sibyl itu? Tak cukupkah Sibyl memutus hubungan Ryouta dengan dunia luar? Apa dia juga harga putus komunikasi? Demi Tuhan, Ryouta manusia bukan robot.

 

"Ya." jawab Ryouta dingin. Dia pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

 

Dari balik selimut tipis itu, Ryouta mengerang. Ryouta memaki nasibnya dalam hati lalu Ryouta mengutuk Sibyl dan pengendalinya. Ryouta mencengkram seprai putihnya, meremasnya sampai kusut untuk membendung emosinya yang meledak-ledak di dalam dada.

 

Sakit. Ryouta sakit.

 

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati penyakit kesepiannya hanyalah kebebasan. Ryouta tak perlu ibunya yang kabur, pergi dengan pria yang dijodohkan oleh Sibyl untuknya. Ryouta tak butuh ayahnya yang pemabuk dan keras kepala.

 

Tapi jauh di dalam hati Ryouta, Ryouta sesungguhnya begitu takut.

 

Ryouta takut untuk melihat dunia luar. Ryouta yakin dirinya tidak akan sanggup menerima tatapan menghina dari masyarakat 'normal' dengan statusnya yang sekarang apabila ia keluar dari panti rehabilitasi yang memuakkan ini—jika memang kesempatan dengan probabilitas nol persen itu memang ada.

 

"Sialan," desis Ryouta seraya memukul bantalnya dengan kepalan tinjunya. "Brengsek."

 

Ryouta terus menyumpahi setiap karakter yang sudah mengubah hidupnya menjadi seperti ini. Ryouta terus menyumpah tanpa sadar dengan air mata berlinang karena ia tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak dan perih dari dadanya.

 

Ryouta membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal lalu berkata dengan suara serak, "Tuhan, aku mohon, hapuskan Sibyl dari muka bumi ini."

 

Dan Ryouta yang kelelahan pun terlelap dengan air mata menetes.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang dianggap Ryouta telah berhenti bergulir sejak ia masuk panti rehabilitasi para kriminal laten pun tetap berputar.

 

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, musim demi musim berganti. Tanpa terasa tahun 2094 pun tiba.  Ryouta yang dulu hanyalah bocah seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa berusia dua puluh tahun.

 

Helai pirangnya tidak sependek dulu, kini sedikit lebih panjang sampai nyaris menutupi matanya. Ryouta hanya beberapa kali memotongnya selama ia berada disini. Ryouta bahkan pernah sampai menguncir rambutnya karena malas meminta petugas untuk memotongnya.

 

Ryouta sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dengan tinggi 190 sentimeter lebih. Pencapaian yang cukup keren bagi tahanan yang kegiatan olahraganya hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Ryouta juga memiliki otot-otot yang bagus karena rajin latihan di dalam sel saat ia perlu membuang-buang waktu monotonnya. Kulit putih berhiaskan beberapa bekas luka transparan, kini sudah sedikit pucat karena jarang terpapar sinar matahari—Ryouta hanya beberapa kali diizinkan keluar untuk semacam latihan dan olahraga.

 

Koefisien kriminal Ryouta tidak berubah, tetap di angka 121,3 dan Ryouta selalu kecewa setiap melihat angka-angka itu di papan hologram setiap kali ia menjalani pemeriksaan rutin.

 

Ah, seandainya angka itu bisa turun kembali ke angka di bawah angka seratus, apa status kriminal laten akan tetap menempel pada dirinya?

 

Tapi sekarang, Ryouta tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Ryouta merasa sudah sangat berkecukupan dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang kriminal selama sepuluh tahun dan dia tak perlu lagi bermimpi muluk-muluk menjadi masyarakat biasa.

 

Kenapa koefisiennya tidak pernah turun?

 

Kenapa hanya warna huenya yang berubah?

 

Ryouta muak. Rasanya ia ingin membantingkan kepalanya, membuat kepala gegar agar ia punya alasan untuk amnesia supaya ia bisa melupakan segunung pertanyaan yang menumpuk sejak ia masuk panti rehabilitasi. Ryouta sudah lelah dengan kehidupan ini sesungguhnya. Tapi hanya Sibyl yang bisa menentukan hidupnya, bukan?

 

Tch.

 

Ryouta melangkah dari toilet dalam selnya dengan handuk menggantung di leher. Mandi pagi bagus untuk menyegarkan kepalanya yang sesak, dipenuhi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia jawab.

 

Ryouta mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuknya sambil menatap lurus ke sel di depannya. Sel yang delapan lalu ditinggalkan satu-satunya teman Ryouta selama di panti rehabilitasi, Takao Kazunari.

 

Ryouta terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya lalu mendesah saat mengenang wajah Kazunari yang selalu ceria saat berkomunikasi dengannya. Ryouta menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai di bawahnya, menyelami memori kelamnya selama ia berada di sel ini bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 

Jika kalian tanya kemana Kazunari pergi, jawabannya adalah Kazunari sudah mati.  Mati di tangan sistem konyol yang disebut Sibyl System.

 

Sepengetahuan Ryouta, Kazunari dimusnahkan Sibyl karena mencoba kabur dari tempat rehabilitasi dengan koefisien kriminalnya yang meningkat tajam, dari 150 ke 200 dengan instan karena rasa takut.

 

Ryouta tak tahu bagaimana persis kejadian alasan mengapa Kazunari bisa kabur lalu mati. Ryouta sedang menjalani sebuah tes—tentang omong kosong yang bahkan tak sudi diingatnya—saat kejadian itu terjadi. Ryouta hanya mendengar jika Kazunari dengan cara mengacaukan sistem kunci selnya dengan barang-barang yang dirakitnya sendiri. Belum Kazunari mencapai kabur begitu jauh dari panti rehabilitasi, Kazunari ditembak dengan sebuah alat yang diberi nama Dominator, dan Kazunari meledak dengan darah yang memuncrat kemana-mana. Valid atau tidaknya cerita itupun, Ryouta tak tahu pasti.

 

Ryouta mendesis ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Berat Ryouta untuk mengakui bahwa ia harus memberi sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah pada Sibyl, sistem yang dibencinya selama bertahun-tahun semenjak ia ada di sini, karena Sibyl bisa menciptakan alat secanggih dan semematikan itu.

 

Tetes air dingin yang jatuh dari ujung rambut Ryouta, menyadarkan Ryouta kembali ke kenyataan. Dia mengusap rambutnya lagi, mengancing sisa kancing di kemeja putihnya, dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang dimintanya pada petugas dua tahun yang lalu.

 

Ryouta mengamati pantulan wajahnya pada cermin itu. Ryouta bersyukur, bekas-bekas lukanya saat masih belia dulu sudah memudar, menyisakan satu wajah tampan tanpa cacat yang sedap untuk dipandang. Lalu Ryouta menyeringai bangga, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih terawat yang menambah nilai plus untuk dirinya yang seorang kriminal laten. Setidaknya, meski statusnya adalah seorang 'penjahat', tapi wajahnya tidak mencirikan setitik pun wajah penjahatnya yang biasanya seram untuk dilihat, bukan?

 

Iya, Ryouta narsis memang.

 

Ryouta lalu menghela napas, lagi. Dia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dan  membayangkan dirinya yang berusia duapuluh tahun ini akan menjadi seperti apa jika tanpa status kriminal laten?

 

Ryouta cukup tampan untuk menjadi seorang aktor. Ryouta bisa menghibur khalayak ramai, membuat koefisien mereka menjadi warna merah jambu yang manis karena senang. Ryouta juga membayangkan bekerja di salah satu departemen dengan gaji tinggi, fasilitas mewah, juga mendapatkan jodoh yang juga diatur Sibyl.

 

Tak lama, Ryouta kemudian tertawa miris, menghina dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan. Keinginan-keinginan konyol seperti itu memang sampai kapanpun, bahkan hingga tiba hari kiamat sekalipun, tak akan pernah terwujud bagi seorang kriminal laten sepertinya. Bahkan posibilitas bisa hidup seperti itu pun tak berlaku, barang satu persen pun, baginya.

 

Ryouta mendesah sambil merapikan rambutnya sebisanya. Dia menggantung handuk dan mengambil makanan yang disediakan petugas lalu memakannya tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Ryouta hanya perlu mengisi perut, tidak peduli pada rasa makanan apapun yang akan diproses organ pencernaannya. Ryouta sudah tidak ingat bagaimana makanan enak itu seperti apa rasanya. Ryouta bahkan menduga-duga bahwa indera pengecapnya sudah mati sejak ia berada di sini.

 

Ryouta berpaling dengan segera ke arah pintu selnya saat telinganya mendengar bahwa pintu hologram sialan itu terbuka.

 

"Ryouta- _kun_ , ada yang ingin menemuimu."

 

Ryouta terbengong-bengong dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Remah-remah roti jatuh dari bibirnya.

 

"Ha?" Ryouta menyahut sekenanya karena tak bisa menemukan satu silabel kata pun yang bisa menggambarkan keterkejutannya.

 

Uh, siapa yang ingin menemuinya setelah sepuluh tahun ia ada di sini, mendekam di balik teralis hologram untuk satu 'kejahatan' yang tak ia mengerti, tanpa ada satu pun yang membesuk?

 

"Aku?" tanya Ryouta sambil menunjuk dirinya, setengah tak percaya.

 

Petugas itu mengangguk dan memborgol Ryouta sebelum ia dikeluarkan dari selnya dan pergi ke ruangan dimana tamunya menunggu.

 

Ryouta pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, berpakaian rapi, berwajah galak dan bermata tajam. Belum lagi bibirnya yang agak maju yang membuat Ryouta sedang setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa alasan bibir pria itu sedikit maju daripada umumnya.

 

"Duduk," pria itu memerintah sambil menunjuk Ryouta dan kursi di hadapannya dengan matanya bergantian.

 

Ryouta mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi besi di depan pria itu.

 

Ryouta lagi-lagi mengamati setiap garis yang membentuk wajah pria monyong di hadapannya, mengira-ngira apa gerangan pekerjaan dan berapa koefisien kriminal si pria dengan bibir maju ini.

 

Orang bersih, eh?

 

"Sebelumnya izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku," kata pria itu lalu berdeham sok penting. "Aku Inspektur Nijimura Shuuzou dari Ministry of Walfare Public Safety Bureau, MWPSB. Gampangnya: Biro Keamanan Publik."

 

Ryouta membulatkan matanya.

 

Si bibir monyong ini tadi bilang dari MWPSB? Biro khusus yang menangani kasus kriminal itu? Biro yang bekerja di bawah nama Departemen Investigasi Kriminal itu?

 

Ryouta melongo tak percaya.

 

Ryouta masih terbengong-bengong saat Shuuzou melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku kemari untuk merekrutmu menjadi seorang _enforcer_ yang bekerja di dalam divisi kami. Kau tertarik?"

 

"APA?!" pekik Ryouta kaget sampai Shuuzou menutup kupingnya.

 

"Oh, Bung, suara besar sekali," Shuuzou mengusap kupingnya. "Sibyl sudah menyetujui resumemu dan aku sedang mencari laten yang cocok untuk bekerja bersama kami. Hasil tes dan resumemu membuktikan bahwa kau berpotensi untuk bekerja bersama kami untuk membasmi kejahatan."

 

Shuuzou melepaskan perangkat holo dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja, menampilkan sepetak layar hologram yang sedang memproyeksikan data-data Ryouta.

 

"Aku terkejut mendapati kriminal laten sepertimu bisa mempertahankan angkanya koefisien kriminalnya selama sepuluh tahun tanpa berubah. Nilai akademismu juga terhitung tinggi. Kemampuanmu menganalisis juga cukup tinggi, belum lagi kau mengikuti seni bela diri selama di sini. Intinya, Sibyl terkesan padamu dan memberikanmu jalan baru untuk hidup dengan status kriminal laten," papar Shuuzou panjang lebar.

 

Ryouta tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut mendapati bahwa dirinya akan direkrut untuk bekerja di bawah sesuatu yang sudah ia benci selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

 

Ryouta sudah tahu apa itu _enforcer_. _Enforcer_ itu, kasarnya, seorang kriminal laten yang ditugaskan untuk melacak dan membasmi sesama kriminal laten di bawah perintah seorang inspektur. Sementara seorang inspektur sendiri adalah jabatan paling tinggi di bidang penegakan hukum.

 

Oh, tunggu.

 

"Tunggu sebentar. Tadi Nijimura- _san_ ingin merekrutku jadi _enforcer_? Apa artinya aku akan bebas dari sini?" Ryouta bertanya antusias.

 

Shuuzou mengangguk, "Apa itu artinya kau setuju untuk bergabung bersamaku?" Shuuzou balik bertanya, kedua alisnya terangkat penuh makna. "Pilihan yang tidak sulit, bukan? Dengan bekerja bersamaku kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kebebasan yang sudah terenggut selama kau ada di sini. Yah, meskipun kebebasan itu tak bisa sepenuhnya kau dapatkan kembali."

 

Shuuzou merendahkan nada bicaranya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan desah kecewa Ryouta yang awalnya sudah berharap banyak dengan penawaran Shuuzou.

 

"Jadi, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Shuuzou lagi.

 

Ryouta menengadahkan kepala lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia berusaha memikirkan runtut kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini dan mengira-ngira mimpi apakah ia semalam sampai mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Kejutan ini begitu spektakuler sampai Ryouta bingung sendiri.

 

Uh, lupa. Ryouta bahkan tak ingat apa ia pernah bermimpi lagi semenjak tinggal di sel pengap itu.

 

Jujur, Ryouta tak mau berada di sel pengap itu lebih lama lagi. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sekalipun koefisien kriminal Ryouta tetap berada di jumlah itu selamanya, tapi Ryouta benar-benar sudah tidak kuat berada di dalam sana, sendirian dan hanya ditemani kesunyian dan sepi yang selalu ada tempat itu.

 

Sel itu, selama sepuluh tahun lamanya, tidak menciptakan memori apapun untuk Ryouta. Tidak sedikit pun, kecuali perasaan sedih dan tak berguna juga kematian Kazunari.

 

Tapi Ryouta juga tak mau bekerja di bawah kendali Sibyl!

 

Kenapa dia harus bekerja di bawah sistem yang paling dibencinya di muka bumi ini?

 

Karena dia seorang kriminal laten?

 

Karena dia seorang 'penjahat' maka ia yang harus memusnahkan sesama pemegang statys 'penjahat'?

 

Apa Sibyl pikir, dengan menjadi seorang kriminal laten, Ryouta sudah kehilangan sisi kemanusiannya?!

 

Ryouta sudah muak. Ryouta tak tahu harus memilih opsi yang mana. Ryouta dihadapkan dengan sebuah dilema, semua opsi yang ada di tangannya serba salah sekarang. Ryouta sudah tak tahan lagi bila ia terus dipermainkan Sibyl.

 

Menghadapkan Ryouta pada sebuah dilema? Sibyl ingin membuat hue-nya mendung, bukan?

 

Bermenit-menit berpikir, membuat Ryouta pusing dan takut membuat huenya tercemar. Ryouta mengacak rambut dan menendang kaki meja sebagai pelampiasan, membuat Shuuzou kaget lalu bersungut-sungut protes.

 

"Santai, oke? Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membuat meningkatkan level stressmu," kata Shuuzou sambil memegang bahu Ryouta. "Kau boleh memikirkan jawabannya dulu. Tapi bisa dibilang rekrutmen ini sedikit memaksa. Kau bilang tidak mau pun, kau harus tetap ikut. Sibyl sudah membuka jalan yang sebelumnya sudah kau tutup--"

 

Ryouta memotong kalimat Shuuzou dengan cepat, "KAU BILANG, AKU MENUTUP JALAN HIDUPKU SENDIRI?! TAHU APA KAU SOAL AKU?!" bentak Ryouta berang sambil memukul meja, pelampiasannya agar tak meninju bibir monyong Shuuzou, tidak terima dengan kata-kata Shuuzou.

 

Ryouta segera menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengatur emosinya yang sempat meletup-letup. Berbahaya, koefisien kriminalnya bisa meningkat setelah ia jaga untuk stabil selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

 

Shuuzou bilang dia menutup jalannya sendiri?

 

Tahu apa Shuuzou soal dirinya sampai dirinya berani berkata-kata seperti itu?

 

Tak pernah terpikir dalam benak Ryouta bahwa ia yang menutup jalannya sendiri. Yang menutup jalan Ryouta adalah keputusan sepihak Sibyl System yang menyatakan bahwa koefisien kriminalnya yang abnormal dan huenya yang gelap.

 

Shuuzou bertanya, "Kau baru menyadari sesuatu?"

 

Ryouta tercenung sesaat.

 

Sadar?

 

Tunggu sebentar! Muncul satu pertanyaan baru di kepala Ryouta.

 

Apa dulu, saat Ryouta dipukuli dengan membabi-buta oleh sang ayah, Ryouta berpikiran untuk melakukan hal kriminal untuk sang ayah?

 

Uhm, rasanya tidak. Ryouta menggeleng dan membantah dalam hati.

 

Shuuzou berdeham dan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong, tak peduli dengan Ryouta yang tampak berbahaya beberapa detik barusan, "Jadi, apa kau akan ikut?"

 

Ryouta kembali duduk di kursinya, menghela napas berat. Berpikir sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya lagi. Jalan kebebasan sudah terbuka di depannya. Tidak peduli siapa yang sudah membuka dan menutup jalan hidupnya.

 

Ryouta tak akan menyia-nyiakannya kesempatan ini. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol seperti Kazunari yang menginginkan kebebasan atau terjebak di dalam sel itu selamanya.

 

Ryouta ingin bebas. Ryouta menginginkan apa yang diimpikannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Ryouta ingin apa yang diinginkan Kazunari dulu.

 

Shuuzou menyeringai lebar saat Ryouta mengangguk, menyetujui perekrutannya.

 

"Selamat datang di biro, Kise Ryouta."

 

Mereka berjabat tangan, melakukan peresmian kecil, sambil tersenyum.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryouta setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Ryouta kembali peduli pada waktu. Dia bertanya pada petugas yang sedang mendata dirinya dan petugas itu menjawab bahwa malam telah tiba dan sudah waktunya untuk tidur bagi manusia 'normal'. Ryouta melompat ke tempat tidurnya yang sudah tipis karena Ryouta tak pernah mau meminta ganti pada petugas, membuat sendalnya—seperti biasa—tercampak kemana-mana. Dia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan dirinya kembali melihat langit yang berwarna biru pucat, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, para Komissa dan wanita-wanita cantik yang mempromosikan obat-obatan. Hari itu, Ryouta bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil tersenyum bahagia.

 

Kebebasan sudah di depan matanya. Jalan hidup pun Ryouta pun berubah.

 

 

**Chapter 2 : Planetarium**

Kesibukan Ryouta diawali dengan kebiasaannya bangun telat di pagi hari. Sambil merutuki dirinya yang selalu tuli mendadak saat alarm di samping tidurnya sudah menjerit-jerit minta dimatikan, Ryouta melarikan dirinya ke kamar mandi—membersihkan dirinya dan memenuhi panggilan alam—secepat mungkin lalu kembali untuk berganti baju.

 

Ryouta mengancing kemeja hitamnya, mengambil dasi berwarna biru tua di lemari bajunya lalu menyimpulnya secepat dan serapi mungkin. Dipakainya celana sesegera mungkin, meretsletingnya hati-hati agar Ryouta junior tidak terjepit, lalu melingkarkan ikat pinggang pada celana bahannya.

 

"Telat, telat, telat," Ryouta menggumam sementara tangannya menyambar jaket hitamnya dan secepat kilat ia melesat keluar dari ruangannya: tanpa lupa mengunci pintu, tentunya.

 

Bulan April sudah tiba, musim dingin yang beku sudah digantikan oleh hangat angin musim semi dan sinar pucat dari matahari. Sudah terhitung enam bulan lamanya Ryouta bekerja sebagai _enforcer_ di MWPSB, Biro Keamananan Nasional, yang bekerja sama di bawah pemerintahan Sibyl System dan Departemen Investigasi Kriminal untuk memberantas kejahatan.

 

Sejak keluar dari panti rehabilitasi, Ryouta menjalani sebuah pelatihan khusus dan Ryouta hanya membutuhkan waktu selama setahun untuk mempertajam _skill_ yang sudah ia miliki dan menambahkan keahliannya.

 

Siapa yang menyangka jika Ryouta berbakat untuk menggali informasi. Sebuah tes bahkan sudah meluluskan Ryouta untuk menjadi peretas legal jika biro membutuhkan.

 

Dengan bangga, sekarang Ryouta menyandang kode Hound 4 sebagai _enforcer_ di Divisi 1 dengan tiga rekan dan dua orang atasan.

 

Divisi 1 terdiri atas enam orang; dua inspektur dan empat orang _enforcer_. Dua inspektur tersebut adalah Inspektur Nijimura Shuuzou, pria berusia tiga puluhan dengan wajah galak dan bibir maju, dan Inspektur Midorima Shintarou, pria dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter yang suka bawa barang-barang aneh dan tidak wajar di dalam saku jasnya, berambut hijau seperti klorofil dan berkacamata. Sementara posisi _enforcer_ Divisi 1 diisi oleh Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kagami Taiga.

 

Selama enam bulan Ryouta juga mulai aktif bersosialisasi dengan individu lain. Ryouta jelas sudah berubah. Ryouta sudah empat kali adu tinju dengan Daiki, pria menyebalkan dengan kulit gelap yang jika tidak ada kerjaan di lapangan akan malas-malasan di markas atau mengacau pekerjaan Ryouta lalu mereka berdua akan bertengkar karena debat kusir yang selalu membuat dua inspektur Divisi 1 geleng-geleng kepala, frustrasi. Meski sering berkelahi, bukan berarti Ryouta membenci sosok pria dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru tua itu. Mereka hanya sering berselisih lalu baikan saat jam makan tiba.

 

Jangan bertengkar di depan rezeki, itulah salah satu nasihat yang pernah Ryouta dengar.

 

Dalam urusan perut sekarang, Ryouta lebih agresif. Lidah Ryouta bisa kembali berfungsi dalam urusan pengecapan rasa. Teringat olehnya saat ia berseru kegirangan setelah menyantap mie instan dalam kemasan yang diberikan Daiki di hari pertama Ryouta bekerja. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Ryouta akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali rasa hangat dan rasa lain selain hambar dan dingin dari makanan. Melihat ekspresi Ryouta yang mungkin konyol saat itu, Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ryouta kelepasan memukul Daiki, dan mereka berkelahi untuk pertama kalinya.

 

Bicara soal perkelahian, ada satu sosok yang suka melerai perkelahian Ryouta dan Daiki. Sosok itu adalah satu-satunya wanita di Divisi 1, seorang pengumpul informasi terbaik seantero biro, wanita cantik dengan nama Momoi Satsuki. Wanita berusia dua puluh tahun yang hanya menempuh waktu selama dua tahun untuk rehabilitasi itu, selalu menjadi penengah saat Daiki dan Ryouta berkelahi. Satsuki tidak akan ragu memukulkan ujung hak sepatunya ke pucuk kepala Ryouta dan Daiki untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

 

Satsuki juga terkadang membela Ryouta saat Daiki menuduh Ryouta yang tidak-tidak saat mereka melakukan pekerjaan komputer yang tidak Ryouta mengerti. Misalnya, saat Ryouta dituduh menghapus satu berkas dari induk data di markas oleh Daiki, Satsuki datang dan menggetok kepala Daiki dengan gagang mug kesayangannya dan menjelaskan kalau data itu sedang diamankan bukan dihapus oleh Ryouta.

 

Tindakan-tindakan kecil seperti ini, membuat Ryouta sempat menaruh hati pada gadis dengan rambut sewarna hue yang sehat—merah jambu—itu. Tapi, Ryouta tahu kalau dia tidak diperkenankan memilih jodohnya. Ryouta yang cuma seorang kriminal laten harus menerima bahwa kata jodoh sudah dihapus oleh Sibyl dari kamus kehidupannya. Dan Ryouta, dengan berat hati, harus memendam rasa sukanya pada Satsuki pada sudut hatinya yang terluka.

 

Satu orang lagi, pria dengan rambut dan alis yang unik, Kagami Taiga namanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia di biro yang tidak tahu batasan makan dan tak segan-segan mencopot perangkat holo di tangannya saat makan, mencegah gangguan seperti panggilan Shuuzou atau pesan dari Daiki. Dia juga sangat ahli dalam memojokkan mangsa Sibyl saat berburu di lapangan--para kriminal laten, memudahkan tim untuk mengeksekusi mereka sesuai dengan perhitungan Sibyl dengan dominator, sebuah alat dimana 'mata' Sibyl terpasang di sana untuk memindai koefisien kriminal seseorang dan menindaklanjuti hukumannya sesuai dengan koefisien kriminal orang yang dibidik.

 

Taiga itu sedikit polos. Dia pernah tak sengaja menyeletuk tentang perasaan Ryouta pada Satsuki saat mereka berempat sedang minum-minum di bar gedung biro, setelah mereka sudah berjanji dengan cara jantan— _fist bump_ —untuk tidak pernah bercerita soal perihal itu pada siapapun. Ryouta mengambil konklusi bahwa ia tak seharusnya menceritakan sebuah kisah terlalu detail pada Taiga yang polos.

 

Kelima orang itu adalah rekan sekaligus keluarga Ryouta yang baru. Dan Ryouta sedikit-banyak sudah berubah sejak memiliki rekan-rekan seperti mereka.

 

Ryouta tidak seapatis dulu, kaki Daiki dan Taiga selalu siap menendangnya jika bersikap apatis. Dia mulai bisa menoleransi statusnya, dia sadar kalau menjadi kriminal laten bukan berarti dia jahat atau semacamnya. Buktinya, wanita cantik dan baik macam Satsuki bisa menyandang status kriminal laten.

 

Lagipula, Ryouta tampan. Orang awam akan mengira Ryouta adalah seorang aktor yang terintegrasi oleh Sibyl ketimbang seorang _enforcer_ yang sudah menembak puluhan kepala dengan dominatornya ketika ia sedang kedapatan berjalan-jalan di luar gedung biro.

 

Iya, Ryouta memang narsis dan penyakit narsismenya ini memang tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala untuk berhenti berkembang sejak ia keluar dari panti rehabilitasi. Apalagi semenjak ia berteman dengan seorang Aomine Daiki.

 

Ryouta tahu hidupnya mulai bergerak ke arah yang lebih baik, ke arah yang lebih bahagia.

 

Tidak ada lagi sel pengap yang suram. Tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang cukup luas dengan dapur dan kamar tidur terpisah. Tidak ada lagi petugas yang berlalu-lalang setiap beberapa jam sekali. Sosok-sosok berwajah seram itu sudah diganti oleh keberadaan rekan-rekannya, terutama Daiki dan Taiga, bahkan Shuuzou, yang selalu mengeluh kurang tidur setiap sedang bekerja dan berakhir dengan satu di antara mereka terlelap di sofa Ryouta setelah meneguk sebotol sake atau bir untuk menghabiskan sisa hari-hari monoton mereka.

 

Bicara soal pekerjaan, Ryouta melirik ke arah peragkat holonya, sebuah benda berbentuk jam tangan yang berfungsi macam-macam, yang sudah menampilkan angka 7.08 AM pada layar kecilnya.

 

Gawat.

 

Dia betulan terlambat.

 

Bagian yang tidak menyenangkan saat terlambat adalah sanksi yang diterimanya. Bukan siksaan berupa hantaman atau lecutan ikat pinggang seperti saat Ryouta masih kecil, melainkan omelan Shuuzou yang pasti akan menyakiti telinganya seharian penuh.

 

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Ryouta berseru saat pintu otomatis markasnya terbuka.

 

Kosong.

 

Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Shuuzou atau Shintarou sudah absen dan sedang meninggalkan ruangan. Ryouta mendengus sambil mendudukkan diri di atas kursi putarnya. Dia menyalakan komputer supernya, menarik keyboard-tabnya dan mulai membuka pekerjaan yang semalam ditinggalnya untuk beristirahat.

 

Erangan spontan meluncur dari bibir Ryouta saat ia melihat bahwa laporan kerjanya bahkan belum mencapai setengah jalan padahal harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

 

"Pagi, Kicchan!"

 

Ryouta berpaling dan segera tersenyum lebar mendapati satu-satunya perempuan di Divisi 1, siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi Satsuki, dengan dua cangkir kopi panas di tangan seperti biasanya.

 

"Pagi, Momoi- _san_!" sahut Ryouta, masih tersenyum. Memang tidak ada yang lebih baik dari disapa oleh wanita cantik saat mengawali hari untuk bekerja. Senyum wanita secantik Satsuki mampu mengusir stress di kepala Ryouta dengan instan.

 

"Kopi?" tawar Satsuki sambil menyodorkan satu cangkir kopinya. "Sedikit gula. Kicchan suka, 'kan?"

 

Ryouta mengangguk sambil menerima cangkir plastik itu dengan malu-malu, "Terima kasih. Momoi- _san_ \--"

 

"ITU KOPI MILIKKU!"

 

Ryouta terperanjat, nyaris menjatuhkan kopi di tangannya, saat rekan kerjanya yang menyebalkan—Daiki—datang dan memotong ucapannya dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

 

"Ini kalau begitu," Satsuki menyerahkan kopi di tangannya pada Daiki. "Aku mau minum jus."

 

Daiki menerima cangkir itu salah tingkah.

 

"Terima kasih," ucap Daiki sambil mengacak rambut Satsuki.

 

Satsuki tertawa dan menepis pelan tangan Daiki dari rambutnya, "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, Dai- _chan_!"

 

Daiki tertawa lebih kencang dan Ryouta mengerling pada sepasang insan berbeda gender yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu.

 

Cih.

 

Ryouta mendengus sebal sambil mengetik pada keyboardnya. Jarinya menari, menyentuh tombol-tombol huruf untuk merangkai kata demi kata agar menjadi laporan, sementara bibirnya makin mengerucut tanda kesal.

 

Melihat romantisme hubungan Daiki dan Satsuki di pagi hari membuat kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mual, seperti melihat kepala yang pecah akibat peluru elektromagnetik bersarang pada kepala seorang kriminal laten yang dieksekusinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ryouta memang sedikit sensi pada Daiki jika berhubungan dengan Satsuki.

 

Satsuki pun keluar dari markas, mengambil kopi untuk atasan mereka juga temannya yang lain dan sekaleng jus untuknya.

 

Ryouta menatap tajam Daiki yang sedang menyesap kopi yang diberikan Satsuki dengan nikmat di mejanya.

 

Sialan, pikirnya.

 

Ryouta tahu juga mengerti bahwa Satsuki menyukai Daiki bukan sebagai rekan kerja lagi. Satsuki menyukai pria dengan kulit kecokelatan itu sebagai sebagai lawan jenis, bukan cuma teman. Ryouta selalu melihat senyum yang diberikan Satsuki pada Daiki adalah senyum tidak diberikannya pada orang lain, begitu juga tatapan dari sepasang bolamata beriris fuchsia milik gadis itu. Ada cinta di sana dan Ryouta iri karenanya.

 

Ryouta melirik Daiki yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedang mengetik sesuatu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain masih, dengan erat, memegang cangkir kopinya.

 

Ryouta sudah tak tahan. Dia harus mengklarifikasi hubungan Satsuki dengan Daiki. Meskipun berat harus mengakui kalau Ryouta sudah menyingkirkan kata cinta untuk Satsuki karena bodohnya mulut Taiga, Ryouta selalu berharap bahwa akan ada lawan jenis yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

 

Ryouta berharap dicintai dan Ryouta menginginkan Satsuki untuk hal itu.

 

Ryouta menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan seiring mulutnya bergerak, mengucapkan nama depan rekannya yang menyebalkan, "Aomine,"

 

Lidah Ryouta berdecak saat pemiliknya menyadari perubahan warna suaranya yang tidak biasa.

 

"Apa?" Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya tapi tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya, masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya untuk menyusun laporannya yang belum selesai.

 

Ryouta mengepalkan tangannya, menekan tremor konyol di jari-jarinya, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pria dengan rambut biru tua itu. Dadanya naik-turun, jantung di balik tulang rusuknya berdegup lebih cepat. Dia gugup.

 

Bertanya hal seprivasi itu lebih menegangkan daripada menembak seorang kriminal laten dengan dominatornya tepat di kepala dengan mode Lethal Eliminator.

 

"Apa?" ulang Daiki, kini sambil memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Ryouta. Alisnya masih terangkat, ekspresi bosan terpancar. "Pentingkah? Laporanku belum kususun."

 

Jakun Ryouta naik-turun saat ia meneguk ludahnya untuk mengusir gugup dari suaranya.

 

"Apa kau—"

 

"INSPEKTUR NIJIMURA MINTA LAPORAN SUDAH MASUK KE PERANGKAT HOLONYA SATU JAM LAGI!!!"

 

Pertanyaan Ryouta diinterupsi oleh rekannya yang lain, Kagami Taiga, dengan suaranya yang keras untuk mengumumkan perintah sang atasan.

 

Cukup sudah.

 

Ryouta memukul dahinya keras-keras hingga meninggalkan jejak telapak tangannya di dahinya yang memerah.

 

'Kagami Taiga adalah perusak suasana, sama seperti Aomine.' pikir Ryouta sebal.

 

Ryouta menghiraukan tatapan apa-salahku dari pria dengan badan besar berotot yang hobi makan itu dan memilih untuk kembali bergelut dengan laporan kerjanya.

 

"Heh, Kise, tadi kau mau tanya apa?" Daiki bertanya.

 

Ryouta mendelik sambil menghela napas, "Tidak jadi."

 

"Huh, ya sudah."

 

Selesai. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka sampai Satsuki datang dengan tiga cangkir kopi dan sekaleng minuman.

 

"Uh, tumben hening?" sindir Satsuki lantas terkikik. Tangannya meletakkan satu cangkir kopi di meja Taiga dan Taiga segera berterima kasih sambil mengetik.

 

Satsuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat Ryouta kedapatan melirik padanya.

 

Dengan kikuk Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada _interface_ hologram di depannya dan tanpa diduga-duga, tangan Satsuki mendarat pada bahunya dan beberapa elusan dari telapak tangan lembut Satsuki membuat wajah merona tak keruan.

 

"Manis." Ryouta tanpa sadar bergumam dan seketika ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

 

Ryouta mengusap wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya sesegera mungkin sebelum Daiki melihatnya dan mengejeknya lagi. Dengan segera ia meneguk sedikit kopi dingin di cangkirnya dan lanjut mengetik dengan cepat.

 

Setidaknya, dia harus menyimpan potret senyum manis Satsuki dalam benaknya sebelum ia kembali muak dengan pekerjaannya atau dengan rival kerjanya yang berkulit remang itu. Huh.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai," ucap Ryouta memecah keheningan. Dia meraih cangkirnya, meneguk isinya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan kering di tenggorokannya.

 

Ryouta mengerling pada perangkat holo di tangannya dan menyadari bahwa sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak ia mengerjakan laporannya.

 

Ryouta memundurkan kursinya sedikit dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap atasannya yang bersurai hijau dan berkacamata, yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

 

"Inspektur Nijimura belum datang, 'ya?" tanya Ryouta sambil meregangkan tangannya.

 

"Belum. Nijimura- _san_ masih berdiskusi dengan Ketua Akashi untuk membahas suatu kasus." jawab pria itu, Midorima Shintarou, sambil mengangkat kacamatanya. Ryouta mengangguki dan kembali dengan komputer supernya.

 

Ryouta menarik napas dan mendesah. Disandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi kerja seraya mengecek perangkat holo di tangannya.

 

Tidak ada notifikasi apa-apa. Ryouta bebas tugas sekarang.

 

Belum lama Ryouta bisa berleha-leha di atas kursinya, perangkat holo milik Shintarou berbunyi. Ryouta segera melayangkan tatapan horor pada atasannya itu, diikuti oleh Taiga yang mengerang dan Daiki yang terpaksa terbangun karena suara dari perangkat holo Shintarou.

 

"Ada peningkatan area level stress di daerah Shibuya," ucap Shintarou sambil memproyeksikan layar hologram kecil dari perangkat holonya, membaca surat perintah yang dikirim oleh Ketua Akashi padanya. "Kita harus ke sana, angkanya cukup besar. Mungkin ada beberapa _Psycho-_ _Ha_ _zard_ di sana."

 

Serempak keempat _enforcer_ Divisi 1 mengangguk dan segera mengambil jaket masing-masing lalu berlari menuju hangar mobil pengangkut mereka.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Ryouta membaca data-data yang diberikan Shuuzou melalui _interface_ hologram kecil yang diproyeksikan oleh perangkat holonya.

 

Tidak ada data yang begitu krusial. Tanpa membaca pun seharusnya Ryouta sudah tahu gambaran kasus macam apa yang dihadapinya. Akhir-akhir ini, area level stress meningkat karena kasus yang itu-itu saja, sebut saja pelecehan seksual dan percobaan bunuh diri. Namun, tempat dimana area level stress itu berkembang menarik atensi Ryouta untuk mengulik datanya sebelum ia sampai ke sana.

 

Ryouta mengklik sebuah tombol kecil di pinggir perangkat holo di tangannya untuk menonaktifkan fungsi proyeksi pada alat tersebut setelah ia selesai membaca.

 

"Dari bar penuh penuh penjahat kelamin sampai ke _love_ _hotel_ —oh dan, _gay_ _bar_ —kenapa sekarang gedung bekas planetarium memiliki _psycho-hazard_?" Daiki spontan bertanya saat ia selesai membaca.

 

"Siapa yang tahu?" tanggap Satsuki dengan satu kedikan pada bahunya, "Mungkin saja ada pengguna obat-obatan di sana."

 

"Err, aku curiga ini adalah sejumlah _lolicon_ ," seloroh Taiga sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

 

"Atau mungkin tempat persembunyian spesial dimana sejumlah gadis telanjang dan pria hidung belang sedang bergumul di sana dengan tema BDSM? Bukannya hebat bercinta di bawah hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip bagaikan lampu di bar _striptease_ dan desahan nikmat karena disiksa juga pikiran kriminal karena nafsu?" celetuk Daiki yang disambut tawa Taiga dan sikutan maut Satsuki. Ryouta hanya tertawa karena tidak tahu cara menimpali kelakar cabul yang selalu dilontarkan Taiga atau Daiki untuk menghibur suasana.

 

Ayolah, Ryouta bahkan baru tahu ada sebuah situs dimana ia bisa melihat ratusan wanita telanjang yang melakukan entah-apa-itu-Ryouta-tidak-mengerti dua bulan lalu! Itu juga karena ia iseng mengotak-atik komputer super milik Daiki sewaktu si pria kulit remang itu sedang di lapangan untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

 

Mobil pengangkut yang membawa keempat _enforcer_ Divisi 1 berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Ryouta berdiri, diikuti dengan _enforcer_ lainnya untuk turun dan melakukan _briefing_ seperti biasa dengan dua atasan mereka. Shuuzou sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Ketua Akashi saat Ryouta mengamati gedung yang kini diproteksi oleh belasan _drone_ yang memancarkan hologram yang bertuliskan "Public Safety Bureau" yang bercahaya, mengalahkan terik matahari yang redup.

 

Gedung di hadapan Ryouta adalah gedung bekas planetarium yang sepuluh tahun lalu ditutup akibat letaknya yang jadi tidak strategis karena gedung pencakar langit yang baru dibangun menghalangi bidang pengamatan juga situasi alam yang kian memburuk seiring waktu bergulir.

 

Belum lagi krisis moneter sepuluh tahun lalu membuat rencana pembangunan ulang dibatalkan dan pemecatan peneliti secara besar-besaran pada masa itu membuat—pada khususnya—daerah Shibuya, mengalami peningkatan area level stress yang parah hingga beberapa kriminal laten berubah menjadi _Psycho-hazard_ dalam waktu sekejap.

 

Kata 'Hoshi' adalah satu-satunya bagian dari nama planetarium yang masih berdiri di atas gedung belasan meter itu. Besi-besi yang membentuk kata Hoshi itu sudah berkarat dan terlihat bisa jatuh kapan saja dari kubahnya, membuat Ryouta ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

 

Kata 'Hoshi' itu membuka memori lama Ryouta. Ryouta yakin jika planetarium adalah tempat dimana dulu ayahnya bekerja sebagai peneliti sebelum ia menjadi pengangguran gila yang doyan konsumsi obat penenang.

 

Mengingat hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Ryouta meremang. Bahkan setelah nyaris dua belas tahun lamanya ia berpisah dengan keparat yang disebutnya 'Ayah' itu, memori tentang berbagai penyiksaan fisik dan mental itu masih terkenang.

 

Daiki menyikut Ryouta, membuat Ryouta keluar dari lamunannya dan sadar kalau Shuuzou sedang memberi pengarahan.

 

Untung Shuuzou sedang fokus dengan perangkat holonya. Jika ia tahu jika Ryouta tak fokus, bisa habis dimaki-makinya ia nanti.

 

Bibir monyong Shuuzou, mood buruk Shuuzou, ditambah kekacauan kecil yang dibuat yang dibuat trio perusuh—Daiki, Ryouta, dan Kagami— adalah komposisi terburuk yang bisa merusak hari-hari Divisi 1.

 

"... Seperti biasa, kita berpencar menjadi dua tim. Aku, Aomine, dan Kise ada di tim satu dan Inspektur Midorima, Momoi- _san_ , dan Kagami ada di tim dua," jelas Shuuzou sambil memainkan jarinya di atas layar kecil hologram yang diproyeksikan dari perangkat holonya, membuat keempat perangkat holo bawahannya berbunyi.

 

"Itu denah penangkapannya. Kita juga akan dibantu oleh Aida jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," sambung Shuuzou dan sebuah _drone_ pengangkut dominator berhenti meluncur di depan mereka.

 

Robot itu membuka penutupnya, menunjukkan enam buah dominator siap pakai dengan kilau garis-garis toska dan panel-panel dengan kelip lampu berwarna merah di atas senjata dengan peluru elektromagnetik yang mekanismenya mirip senjata api abad dua puluh itu.

 

Ryouta mengambil senjata itu, membiarkan pemindai alat itu memvalidasi kebenaran atas kepemilikan Ryouta dengan dominatornya melalui sebuah pemindaian singkat pada retina matanya.

 

Sejenak, terlintas dalam benak Ryouta bahwa senjata yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah jenis senjata yang sama yang sudah membunuh Kazunari, menghancurkan satu-satunya teman Ryouta di panti rehabilitasi sialan itu, mengubah bocah berponi belah dua itu menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa karena peluru elektromagnetik yang bersarang lalu meledakkan tubuh kecil Kazunari.

 

Sial.

 

Ryouta mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Imajinasinya tentang Kazunari yang meledak benar-benar memuakkan.

 

Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan.

 

Huenya harus tetap cerah atau saat laporan nanti dia akan mempermalukan dirinya dan divisinya.

 

"Mengenang sesuatu, Kise? Dari tadi kau melamun saja," kata Daiki, terkesan mengejek, membuat Ryouta mendengus pendek.

 

"Bukan urusanmu, Aomine." balas Ryouta sinis. Daiki tertawa dan satu lirikan tajam dari Shuuzou segera menghentikan tawanya. Daiki mendelik sambil membetulkan kerah jaketnya.

 

Shuuzou mengamati satu per satu bawahannya dan memastikan mereka semua sudah siap untuk bergerak. Mereka segera berpencar menurut tim dan rutenya masing-masing setelah Shuuzou meneriakkan perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tim 1 yang dipimpin Shuuzou sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah yang dulu berfungsi sebagai ruang kontrol untuk mengangkat piston pengangkat teleskop bintang yang besarnya luar biasa.

 

Ryouta menarik napas enggan, debu dan sarang laba-laba berterbangan di sekitarnya karena kehadiran Ryouta dan yang lainnya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya tak tersentuh manusia. Punggung Ryouta menempel pada pilar besar di ruang bawah tanah gedung planetarium tua itu dan dominator bersiaga di depan dadanya. Di arah jam dua, di balik tiang piston tua berkarat, bersembunyi Aomine yang sedang mengamati keadaan.

 

Shuuzou memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, menyuruh Ryouta dan Daiki untuk segera mengikutinya ke tempat dimana para mangsa mereka, para kriminal laten, berkumpul dengan koefisien kriminal yang luar biasa tinggi.

 

Ryouta dan Daiki segera berlari untuk menyusul Shuuzou yang sudah mencapai sebuah pintu kayu yang besar, dimana di balik pintu itu orang dengan koefisien kriminal yang tinggi bergabung membentuk area level stress yang membahayakan.

 

"Hound 1," Shuuzou mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat menyebut kode nama milik Daiki.

 

Daiki mengangguk dan memutar pergelangan kakinya sebelum ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara debuman yang keras dan jeritan memekakkan telinga terdengar. Telinga Ryouta memperkirakan jika lima atau enam orang baru saja kabur dan berteriak saat dia dan Daiki masuk bersamaan dengan dominator yang teracung di tangan masing-masing.

 

"Di sana!" Daiki berseru lalu mengejar bayangan tapi langkahnya segera dihentikan Shuuzou.

 

Shuuzou mengamati sekali lagi denah di perangkat holonya dan tiba-tiba _interface_ hologram itu berganti dan suara Aida Riko, satu-satunya analis wanita di biro, terdengar.

 

["Aku berhasil membajak kamera pengawas dan aku mendapatkan ini,"]

 

Layar berganti lagi dan sebuah video dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang berlarian menuju suatu tempat.

 

"Anak-anak itu... kriminal laten?" tanya Shuuzou, terselip nada ragu pada suaranya. "Mereka cuma anak-anak! Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak seperti mereka?"

 

Atensi Ryouta ditarik oleh kata-kata 'anak-anak' dan 'kriminal laten' Shuuzou yang menyentuh luka lamanya. Ryouta melihat sedikit rekaman itu sebelum akhirnya layarnya berganti lagi dengan sepetak _interface_ lain dengan foto Riko dan grafik gelombang suaranya.

 

Ryouta terdiam.

 

Kriminal laten yang akan diekskusinya adalah....

 

... anak-anak?

 

Ryouta memandang dominator di tangannya. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar perdebatan Shuuzou dan Riko mengenai kebenaran kriminal laten yang akan mereka hadapi, Shuuzou tidak percaya dan Riko memaksa Shuuzou untuk percaya.

 

Shuuzou benar. Tindakan kriminal macam apa yang akan dilakukan anak-anak? Kejahatan-kejahatan seperti mencuri kue dari toples dan menjegal kaki teman sekelas, bukan kejahatan besar seperti membunuh dan memperkosa, bukan?

 

Ryouta pun masih mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, kejahatan macam apa yang sudah membuat ia terjebak di dalam sel di panti rehabilitasi selama sepuluh tahun lamanya? Hingga ia menyandang status hina, kriminal laten, mulai tahun 2084 saat umurnya sepuluh tahun?

 

Jika memang ada yang harus direhabilitasi, mungkin seharusnya ayah sialannyalah yang harus ditahan atau diledakkan dengan dominator seperti yang sudah-sudah Ryouta lakukan.

 

Ryouta mengeratkan pegangannya pada dominatornya seraya mengeraskan rahangnya. Giginya yang terkatup kuat bergemeletuk tanpa sadar.

 

Ryouta benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan dirinya menembaki anak-anak kecil itu dengan dominatornya atau bahkan membuat anak-anak itu merasakan ledakan dari granat tekanan elektromagnetik yang ada di sakunya.

 

Tidak bisa.

 

Ryouta bukan predator berdarah dingin seperti Sibyl. Ryouta manusia. Ryouta sudah kehilangan masa kecilnya gara-gara Sibyl.

 

Apa Sibyl pikir, Ryouta memiliki pemikiran sadis semacam 'aku-dulu-menderita-dan-sekarang-giliran-kalian-bocah-brengsek-merasakan-penderitaanku?'

 

Ha, **tidak mungkin**.

 

Memang Ryouta menderita tapi ia tak mungkin berpikiran sebusuk itu. Bahkan, jika perlu, cukup Ryouta (dan Kazunari) saja yang merasakan pengalaman pahit seperti berada di dalam sel rehabilitasi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 

Jika Sibyl menguji sisi kemanusiaannya, cara seperti ini benar-benar busuk. Sangat busuk. Ujian yang diberikan Sibyl laksana busuknya mayat mutilasi yang ditemukan Ryouta dua minggu lalu.

 

Ryouta bersumpah pada hatinya, dia tidak akan menarik pelatuk dominatornya jika benar anak-anak di video itu adalah mangsa mereka.

 

Tapi, memang Ryouta bisa melawan Sibyl dan menuruti kata hatinya?

 

Ha, yang benar saja.

 

Ryouta tak suka Sibyl bukan berarti dia mau mati muda. Ryouta setidaknya masih punya mimpi untuk dikejar. Walau kecil dan sering terlupakan juga posibilitasnya begitu kecil untuk didapat, Ryouta masih bermimpi. Mimpi Ryouta pun tidak muluk-muluk, dia hanya menginginkan Satsuki untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

 

Iya, Ryouta memang konyol.

 

Shuuzou melirik sekilas pada Ryouta dan mendesah sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi.

 

"Suka tidak suka, kau harus menarik pelatuk dominatornya demi kami, Kise," Shuuzou menepuk bahu Ryouta pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku tak sudi, mengejar anak kecil dengan koefisien kriminal abnormal demi memenuhi perintah Ketua Akashi dan peraturan Sibyl. Tapi apa boleh buat, kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

 

Ryouta mengangguk lemah dan menatap nanar dominatornya.

 

"Benar-benar suka tidak suka, ya?" kata Ryouta miris lalu menghela napas. "Beri kami perintah, Inspektur Nijimura."

 

Satu hal yang dimengerti oleh Ryouta dari Sibyl System adalah peraturan 'suka-tidak-suka-lakukan'nya. Jahat memang, memaksakan kehendak untuk mencapai situasi dan kondisi ideal di zaman dimana teknologi adalah segalanya. Masa bodoh soal efek dari peraturan untuk manusia yang dikendalikannya. Seperti kata Shuuzou, kriminal laten seperti Ryouta hanya harus mendengar dan melaksanakan perintah, tidak boleh protes atau berkomentar. Ada dominator yang selalu siap untuk meledakkan kepalanya bila macam-macam.

 

Melihat ekspresi tenang kedua anak buahnya, Shuuzou menyeringai kecil sebelum memaparkan rencananya.

.

.

.

Ryouta mengatur napasnya, perburuan kriminal laten belum juga usai. Tim yang dipimpin Inspektur Midorima sudah kembali ke permukaan untuk memimpin mobil yang membawa anak-anak berstatus kriminal laten yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Dari total dua puluh orang anak dengan koefisien kriminal diatas 110 yang terdeteksi, baik Tim 1 dan Tim 2 baru bisa menangkap tiga perempatnya saja. Dan tugas Tim 1 sekarang untuk menangkap sisa anak-anak tersebut sementara Tim 2 harus kembali ke markas untuk mengadakan penelitian mendadak.

 

"Sialan."

 

Ryouta mengumpat saat perangkat holonya sama sekali tidak menampilkan apa-apa saat tombolnya ditekan. Hanya ada tulisan 'No Connection' yang tulis kecil dan rapat-rapat pada layarnya.

 

Ryouta tidak tahu kemana tujuan anak-anak itu. Kaki-kaki kecil laten cilik itu begitu cepat menyusuri lantai demi lantai di bawah tanah hingga semua perangkat yang dibawanya menjadi tidak berfungsi karena kehilangan koneksi. Sekarang Ryouta tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan Shuuzou untuk mendapat izin untuk meneruskan pencariannya karena sekarang ia sudah dekat dengan sebuah lorong aneh yang entah mengarah kemana tujuannya.

 

Hebat.

 

Ryouta tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada begitu banyak lantai di bawah tanah gedung planetarium tua yang sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ryouta juga tak mengerti mengapa ada begitu banyak ruangan di bawah tanah untuk sebuah gedung yang fungsinya hanya untuk mengobservasi langit di atas sana. Dalam ingatan Ryouta, jelas tidak ada lantai bawah tanah sebanyak ini pada cetak biru maupun denah yang diberikan Shuuzou padanya. Pada cetak biru digital itu jelas-jelas bahwa hanya ada dua lantai di bawah tanah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Jika Ryouta serius menghitung saat menuruni tangga tadi, Ryouta yakin bahwa tempat dimana kakinya berpijak saat ini adalah lantai kesepuluh di bawah tanah.

 

Ryouta membungkukkan badannya saat ia harus melewati sebuah pipa untuk mendekat pada lorong berdinding besi yang sudah teroksidasi oleh oksigen hingga berkarat termakan usia.

 

Ryouta menurunkan dominator dari posisi siaganya, sehubung tak ada lagi kelip-kelip lampu toska dan merah yang menandakan bahwa ia terhubung dengan menara NONA, tempat Sibyl System bersemayam dan bekerja 24 jam nonstop untuk mengatur manusia yang ada dalam kuasanya.

 

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pada terowongan itu. Gema derit lantai besi itu  memenuhi ruangan kala Ryouta menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam lorong tersebut. Kaget, Ryouta menarik dominatornya kembali ke depan dadanya.

 

Hening. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

 

Ryouta sedikit paranoid dengan suara saat ia sedang sendirian.

 

Hening pun melanda. Hawa dingin menggelitik saraf perasa di tengkuk Ryouta lebih tajam lagi. Ryouta memandang dominatornya yang mati koneksi pun menyadari sesuatu.

 

Dominatornya mati karena tidak ada koneksi dari menara NONA. Berarti ruang bawah tanah ini tidak terjangkau Sibyl System.

 

Oh, tunggu...

 

Bukankah tidak ada Sibyl System sama artinya dengan bebas?

 

Bebas.

 

Dada Ryouta berdesir saat kata bebas bergema di dalam kepalanya.

 

Pada detik ini, Ryouta bebas.

 

Bebas?

 

Ryouta merasa konyol sekarang. Ditatap lekat-lekat dominatornya, berharap bahwa miskoneksi menara NONA dengan dirinya hanyalah khayalan semata. Cuma karangan imajinatif pikirannya yang sudah penat dengan dunia atau sejenis ilusi yang menipu mata Ryouta yang sudah lelah.

 

Tetapi, dominatornya tetap mati.

 

Ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi atau bahkan tipuan yang diperuntukkan agar Ryouta menjadi sinting.

 

Ryouta masih terdiam, mematung dan tak mengerjap, saat kepalanya berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

 

Di tempat ini, Ryouta bisa dibilang bebas karena tidak terjangkau Sibyl System.

 

Dunia bawah tanah ini adalah dunia yang selama ini diidam-idamkan Ryouta yang sudah dua belas tahun lamanya menjadi kriminal laten, orang yang kebebasannya sudah dibatasi karena koefisien kriminalnya yang abnormal. Dunia yang sekiranya cuma karangan fiktif dan imajinatif yang dibuat oleh seorang Kise Ryouta.

 

Bebas.

 

Ryouta benar-benar bebas di tempat ini.

 

Tak ada _Psycho-Pass Scanner_.

 

Tidak ada kamera pengawas.

 

Tidak ada _drone_ atau Komissa atau hologram.

 

Dan yang paling penting, TIDAK ADA SIBYL SYSTEM.

 

Ini benar-benar lucu! Ini adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah diterima Ryouta sepanjang dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya di muka bumi ini. Bahkan saking lucunya, Ryouta bahkan tak bisa tertawa.

 

Tapi, Ryouta tersenyum lebar. Perasaan bebas yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya, membuatnya perutnya terasa geli tidak keruan.

 

"Ha.. ha.. hahahaha," Ryouta tertawa, tangannya bergerak memeluk perutnya yang kegelian. Dominator di tangannya nyaris terjatuh karenanya.

 

'I-Ini benar-benar gila! Tidak bisa dipercaya!' dia berseru dalam hati.

 

Sistem sesempurna Sibyl System ternyata punya kelemahan seperti ini? Ryouta benar-benar tidak percaya!

 

Masih segar dalam ingatan Ryouta saat pelatihan setahun lalu. Saat salah satu pelajaran teori yang dibenci Ryouta menjelaskan bahwa kekuatan jangkauan Sibyl System mencakup keseluruhan negara Jepang. Jangkauannya tidak hanya di permukaan tapi juga ke bawah bumi dan dirgantara di atas sana.

 

Tetapi di depan mata Ryouta sekarang, di tempat dimana sepasang tungkai Ryouta berpijak, pada detik ini juga, ruang bawah tanah yang dipijakinya sama sekali tidak memiliki satu persen pun koneksi dari menara NONA.

 

Sibyl System tak berlaku di sini.

 

Dunia bawah tanah yang dulu dianggap tak ada oleh Ryouta: ternyata ada dan nyata. Ryouta berani menjamin kalau detik ini dia tidak sedang tidur siang dan sedang bermimpi indah, memimpikan kebebasan yang menjadi mimpinya sedari kecil. Mungkin dunia bawah tanah ini adalah utopia milik Ryouta. Dunia fantasi yang dulu selalu diinginkannya dan kriminal laten menderita lainnya.

 

Sebuah dunia dimana Sibyl System tidak berkuasa dan manusia kembali menjadi persona yang bebas, tidak perlu khawatir dengan koefisien kriminal yang sinting atau warna-warna hue yang menyakitkan visi manusianya.

 

Ryouta hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri lorong misterius itu tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat suara rekannya memanggil namanya.

 

"Kise!" panggil Daiki sambil melompati pipa.

 

"Yo, Aomine!" Ryouta berbalik dan segera berseru menyahuti panggilan mitranya itu. Cengiran tiga hari, senyum terlebar yang pernah ia buat, kini terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kau tahu, Bung? Di sini tidak ada Sibyl!"

 

Ryouta mengembangkan tangannya menatap langit-langit besi berkarat di atasnya dengan ekspresi paling bahagia yang pernah dilihat seorang Aomine Daiki.

 

Daiki mendesah seraya mengacak helai pendek biru tua di kepalanya.

 

Wajar Ryouta bertingkah seperti ini, kekanakkan seakan-akan ia lupa usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Dia bukan Daiki yang cuma dua tahun terapi. Ryouta ada di panti rehabilitasi sepuluh tahun lamanya, kehilangan masa kecil juga masa remajanya, membuat ia terkadang bertingkah tidak dewasa, seperti sekarang.

 

Daiki melirik dominator juga perangkat holo di tangannya—dua benda penting dalam pekerjaannya—-yang kondisinya nonaktif setelah kehilangan koneksi dari pusatnya, menara NONA.

 

Singkat kata, Daiki sudah tahu jika di tempat ini, ia sama sekali jauh dari pengamatan Sibyl.

 

Mereka bebas.

 

Dunia tanpa Sibyl adalah dunia impian bagi kriminal laten seperti mereka berdua.

 

Segera sebelum fantasi Daiki melalang buana kemana-mana, kepala Daiki memprotes dengan satu fakta yang tak bisa ditolak.

 

Bebas di bawah sini tanpa makan dan minum juga untuk apa?

 

Daiki memutar sepasang bolamata beriris biru kelam miliknya sambil menghela napas lelah.

 

"Ya, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, ayo naik ke permukaan. Aida sudah menyerah soal kelima anak-anak itu dan Ketua Akashi sudah menyuruh kita untuk fokus pada anak-anak yang kita dapatkan saja," jawab Aomine sambil menarik siku Ryouta.

 

"Aomine! Apa kau bodoh? Naik ke permukaan, kau bilang? Kita bebas di tempat ini!" Ryouta menolak sambil menarik sikunya.

 

Daiki mendecakkan lidahnya, "Tch! Kau sudah sinting, Kise? Sadarlah!"

 

"Kau yang sadar, bodoh!"

 

Daiki mendaratkan tinjunya pada pucuk kepala Ryouta dan Ryouta mengerang kesakitan. Daiki memang tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan tinjunya meski yang dipukul adalah temannya sendiri.

 

Ryouta merengut kerah jaket Daiki dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Kau minta bertengkar, hah?!"

 

Daiki menepis wajah Ryouta dan balas merengut kerah kemeja Ryouta lalu mendorongnya ke pipa di belakang mereka. Daiki menekannya sampai napas Ryouta terdengar berat di telinganya.

 

 

 

"Cukup, Kise! Ikuti perintahku sebelum aku meninjumu!"

 

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Inspektur? Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!" Ryouta berusaha melawan. "Kau bukan inspektur, Ahomine! Kau cuma seorang _enforcer_!"

 

"Kau bilang apa, hah?!" Daiki mengangkat tinjunya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada rahang Ryouta.

 

"KAU CUMA SEORANG _ENFORCER_! KRIMINAL LATEN!" Ryouta menjerit sekuat tenaga hingga pembuluh balik di bawah mata dan pelipisnya timbul dari bawah kulit pucatnya.

 

Daiki membatu.

 

Inspektur? Kriminal laten?

 

Daiki menurunkan tinjunya dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya mendecih, menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dengan kalimat warna-warni. Serpihan memorinya yang sudah lama ia kubur berputar kembali dalam benaknya.

 

Darah. Daging. Bau busuk. Belatung.

 

Bau karat dari udara lembap di sekitarnya tercium seperti saat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang menghancurkan hidupnya di mata Sibyl dalam hitungan menit.

 

Kriminal laten dan inspektur adalah dua kata yang sudah dianggap tabu baginya tapi masih setia melekat pada dirinya bagai parasit.

 

"Terkenang sesuatu, Aomine?" Ryouta mengejek sambil menyeringai.

 

Daiki mengerang dan menekan Ryouta lagi, kini tepat di atas leher, hingga Ryouta betul-betul kesulitan bernapas.

 

Ryouta meronta tapi tenaganya masih kalah kuat dengan Daiki. Badannya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha membuat celah agar ia bisa bernapas dan mendaratkan tinjunya yang mengepal sedari tadi ke kepala batu milik Daiki. Tenaga Daiki tidak menunjukkan sedikit tanda untuk melemah dan semakin kuat saja seiring Ryouta yang semakin giat meronta. Napasnya sudah sesak dan Ryouta memilih untuk menyerah dengan satu helaan napas dan tundukan kepala.

 

"Oke, aku me-menyerah. Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Kau membuat bajuku kusut."

 

Alih-alih melepaskan Ryouta, Daiki mencengkram siku Ryouta dan menatapnya tajam.

 

"Ayo kembali ke permukaan," kata Daiki, "dan jangan pernah sebut-sebut kata 'inspektur' di depan telingaku."

 

Ryouta hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Daiki menarik sikunya dan memimpin jalan untuk kembali ke atas.

.

.

.

Shuuzou menyambut kedua anak buahnya dengan ekspresi kesal terbaiknya sesaat setelah anak buahnya itu akhirnya bertatap muka dengannya setelah nyaris satu jam menyuruhnya menunggu.

 

"Darimana saja kalian? Perangkat holo kalian tidak aktif," tanya Shuuzou kesal.

 

Daiki menjawab sebelum Ryouta sempat membuka mulutnya, "Di bawah sana, tidak ada sinyal."

 

"Jangan bercanda."

 

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda, Nijimura?" balas Daiki dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

 

Shuuzou menatap Daiki tajam, bertingkah sama angkuhnya. Hening melanda dan hawa dingin menusuk yang dipancarkan Shuuzou membuat rambut-rambut halus di tengkuk Ryouta meremang.

 

"Ada sepuluh lantai di bawah sana," Ryouta angkat suara, memecah hening di antara mereka, "dan ada satu lorong yang entah mengarah kemana."

 

"Ada bukti?" Shuuzou pun bertanya.

 

"Tidak ada, Nijimura- _san_. Seperti kata si bodoh ini, di bawah sana tidak ada sinyal dari menara NONA dan semua perangkat  kami nonaktif. Jadi, kami belum bisa memberi bukti."

 

Daiki menginjak sepatu Ryouta dan Ryouta meringis sebelum menyikut Daiki untuk menjauh darinya. Daiki hendak membalas tapi Shuuzou menghentikannya.

 

"Berhenti bercanda, kalian berdua!" bentak Shuuzou dan Daiki juga Ryouta sampai menegakkan badannya karena kaget.

 

"Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti," kata Shuuzou tegas. "Gedung sudah diberi barikade dan kita harus kembali ke markas."

 

Dengan sigap, Ryouta dan Daiki memberi hormat pada Shuuzou sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mengekor pada atasan mereka itu.

 

"Siap, Inspektur!"

.

.

.

.

Shuuzou dan dua anak buahnya segera berpisah sesampainya mereka di gedung biro. Shuuzou harus melaporkan hasil temuan Ryouta pada Ketua Akashi untuk diklarifikasi kebenarannya dan kedua _enforcer_ itu segera meluncur ke markas untuk beristirahat.

 

Dan, oh, atau melihat Satsuki yang tersenyum atau mencak-mencak sebagai hiburan.

 

Saat markas mereka tinggal beberapa kaki lagi jaraknya, kaki yang menuntun Ryouta dan Daiki sudah terlalu lesu untuk menuju markas mereka. Keduanya memilih berhenti dan mengambil minuman di mesin pendingin sebelum lanjut lagi berjalan dengan Ryouta kecapaian dan Daiki sibuk memperbaiki moodnya yang kacau.

 

Pintu transparan markas mereka terbuka otomatis saat mereka berdua mendekat. Ryouta melemparkan jaketnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya di markas Divisi 1 sebelum akhirnya ia duduk dan menghela napas lega. Sayang, Satsuki menyambutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang membuat hati Ryouta menjerit penuh penyesalan.

 

"Kalian dari mana saja? Kalian lama sekali kembali! Kami khawatir, kau tahu?" cecar Satsuki.

 

Ryouta hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingka karena dicecari pertanyaan yang sarat dengan nada khawatir seperti itu. Di saat yang sama, Daiki menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 

Melihat itu, Satsuki bertanya, "Dai- _chan_ , kenapa?"

 

Ryouta menggeleng.

 

"Dai- _chan_?" Satsuki menghampiri Daiki, tangannya menjulur meraih bahu pria itu.

 

Tanpa menjawab, Daiki segera bangkit dari kursinya dengan sekotak rokok di tangan, dan melewati Satsuki begitu saja, mengabaikan tangan yang bisa memberi afeksi yang selalu ingin dimiliki Ryouta.

 

"Dai- _chan_!"

 

Satsuki hendak mengejar tapi langkahnya dihentikan Taiga.

 

"Jangan ikuti dia. Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Dia sedang kacau." kata Taiga tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Satsuki

 

Satsuki menunduk kepalanya, menolak tatapan dari mata Taiga dan Ryouta. Ryouta bisa melihat sepasang bola mata beriris fuchsia itu berkaca-kaca, meski mata indah Satsuki sudah dibayangi oleh poninya sendiri. Ryouta sempat berpikir untuk menghitung detik sampai air mata Satsuki meleleh dan membasahi pipinya tapi decak seballah yang akhirnya dilontarkan Ryouta.

 

Daiki si bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan tangan lembut Satsuki yang bisa menenangkan hati Ryouta. Saat Ryouta setengah mati menginginkannya, Daiki justru menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

 

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Ryouta bertanya, kebingungan.

 

Taiga menghela napas dan menjawab, "Nanti juga kau tahu, Kise. Tunggu saja."

 

Ryouta terdiam dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

 

Ryouta tak mengerti. Memang Ryouta salah apa coba?

.

.

.

.

Saat Ryouta mencapai beranda di cafetaria gedung biro, hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Daiki yang berdiri dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, meniup asap bakaran batang tembakau bernikotin yang ia hirup dengan gerakan ogah-ogahan.

 

Ryouta tetap diam. Sama sekali tidak berani menyapa rekan kerjanya yang berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut dan mata yang menyalin sempurna warna permata biru sapphire yang gelap.

 

"Kau sedang apa, Kise?"

 

Ryouta terlonjak saat suara maskulin Daiki menyebut nama depannya. Nyaris saja Ryouta menjatuhkan dua kaleng bir di tangannya jika Ryouta tidak memiliki refleks kilatnya. Ryouta mengangkat bir di tangannya dan mendekati Daiki sambil cengengesan.

 

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," kata Ryouta sembari meletakkan satu kaleng bir dingin di sebelah tangan Daiki yang sedang menjentikkan rokoknya. "Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa pergi."

 

Daiki tertawa kecil dan menyentil kotak rokoknya ke arah Ryouta. Ryouta menangkapnya dengan alis terangkat kebingungan.

 

"Eh?"

 

"Rokok. Kau belum pernah, 'kan?" Daiki menyeringai lalu menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya pelan.

 

"Kalau aku kecanduan, kau mau tanggung jawab?" Ryouta tertawa sambil melemparkan balik kotak rokok itu pada Daiki.

 

"Ayolah, Ryouta. Ini cuma rokok bukan pil penenang," ucap Daiki. "Lagipula, kenapa pula aku harus bertanggung jawab? Memberimu rokok tidak sama seperti menghamili perempuan, kau tahu?"

 

Keduanya tertawa. Tampang penjahat seperti Daiki entah kenapa cocok dengan lawakan jorok semacam itu dan kelakar Daiki selalu sukses membuat Ryouta tertawa.

 

Menyudahi tawanya, Ryouta membuka bir kalengnya dan melempar pandang pada Daiki yang sedang membakar rokoknya yang baru, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan moodmu lagi tapi aku saja atau memang kasus ini ganjil?"

 

"Soal ruang bawah tanah misterius itu maksudmu?"

 

Ryouta mengangguk, "Dan terowongannya." tambah Ryouta.

 

"Aku tidak bisa jawab. Rasanya juga aneh mendapati satu tempat tanpa Sibyl di era semaju ini—" Daiki terlihat salah tingkah. "Maksudku—ayolah, ini Jepang! Sudah nyaris setengah abad Sibyl berkuasa dan rasanya lucu melihat kekurangan Sibyl saat otak kita sudah dicekoki dengan opini bahwa Sibyl itu sempurna!"

 

Kata-kata Daiki berakhir seiring rokok di tangan pria itu dibanting dengan satu gerakan penuh emosi dan pijakan kaki Daiki yang terbalut sepatunya mematikan rokok yang baru sekali dihisapnya itu.

 

"Kurasa ayahku tahu sesuatu," gumam Ryouta. "Ayahku pernah bekerja di sana."

 

"Setelah nyaris dua belas tahun, kau mau mencari ayahmu lagi? Kau lucu, Kise." Ada sarkasme dalam ucapan Daiki, membuat Ryouta merasa sedih sekaligus kesal.

 

Ya, lalu kenapa memangnya?

 

"Lalu kenapa memang?" sembur Ryouta begitu saja. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku sudah menempatkan kontak ayahku dalam kontak darurat!"

 

Ryouta sedikit sensitif soal keluarga. Bukan ia yang meminta biro untuk menempatkan kontak sang ayah—yang dikabarkan masih hidup dan sehat walafiat—ke dalam kontak daruratnya. Biro yang melakukan dan Ryouta tak punya kuasa untuk mengubahnya. Lagipula, relasi mana lagi yang Ryouta punya? Ryouta hanya mengenal ayah dan ibunya.

 

Bolamata Ryouta bergulir untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya sama-sama membuang muka karena yang satu kesal dan yang satunya lagi muak.

 

Ryouta meneguk birnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara, memecah hening di antara mereka.

 

"Jangan pernah... bawa-bawa topik keluarga padaku,"

 

"Jangan sebut aku inspektur kalau begitu."

 

Alis Ryouta terangkat.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Apanya?"

 

Ryouta mengerang, "Kenapa aku tak boleh bilang inspektur padamu?"

 

"Apa urusanmu?"

 

"Hanya ingin tahu. Tidak boleh memang?" Ryouta terdengar menantang.

 

Daiki menyeringai lalu menjawab, "Rahasia."

 

"Kau menyebalkan, Aomine," desis Ryouta. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan Daiki ke bawah sana detik ini juga.

 

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap pujian." Senyum nista Daiki segera membuat Ryouta mual.

 

Kedua terdiam, tidak saling berbicara, bahkan tidak melirik satu sama lain sekalipun.

 

"Oh, tadi kau bilang ayahmu dulu bekerja di planetarium?" tanya Daiki tiba-tiba dengan nada antusias.

 

Ryouta merespon skeptis, "Kau mau mengejekku munafik atau apa kali ini?"

 

"Tidak. Ini serius. Satu atau dua informasi bisa saja menjadi pembuka jalan untuk penyelidikan—" 

 

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

 

Shuuzou tiba-tiba datang dan mengubah suasana dengan bibir majunya secara instan. Shuuzou menuntut penjelasan sekarang—sebelum mereka bertiga harus menuangkannya ke dalam bentuk laporan yang mesti dikumpulkan beberapa jam lagi. Ryouta dan Daiki menarik napas, harus segera menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi siksaan audiotorial dari kuliah 'pendek' Shuuzou.

 

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku. Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan beberapa botol sake atau anggur—sesuka kalianlah!" ucap Shuuzou dengan seringai penuh makna tercetak di wajahnya. "Di atas, di bar. Kutunggu kalian."

 

Oh... mau mengajak minum rupanya. Bibir Shuuzou memang tak bisa tebak.

 

"Siap, Inspektur!"

 

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan lalu tertawa-tawa.

 

 

**Bersambung ....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Idola**

 

Mentari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam saat Ryouta dan Daiki berdiri di beranda cafetaria dengan beberapa kaleng bir, menyaksikan detik-detik matahari kembali ke peristirahatannya yang menyisakan semburat jingga keunguan yang menghiasi langit yang ditantang puncak-puncak tinggi menara dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

 

Daiki menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibir dan membakarnya sementara Ryouta menyesap bir kalengnya yang kedua dengan hikmat.

 

"Aku penasaran," kata Daiki tiba-tiba dengan kening berkerut.

 

"Soal?"

 

"Rasanya tinggal di panti rehabilitasi selama sepuluh tahun," Daiki menjentikkan rokoknya. "Pasti tidak enak."

 

"Memang tidak enak," timpal Ryouta seraya menggeleng singkat. "Terjebak di sana selama dua puluh jam dalam sehari selama sepuluh tahun lamanya memang tidak enak. Tidak ada teman, tidak ada komunikasi, hari-hari monoton. Intinya, tidak enak."

 

"Dua tahun berada di sana saja, aku sudah muak, hahaha," Daiki tertawa garing. "Aku penasaran, kejahatan macam apa yang kaupikirkan saat kau berumur sepuluh tahun sampai-sampai kau bisa melipatgandakan koefisien kriminalmu."

 

Ryouta menatap kaleng birnya sembari tertawa getir, "Aku tidak tahu, Aomine. Aku disiksa oleh ayahku, dicampakkan keluar, Komissa dan sejumlah _drone_ mengelilingiku, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di mobil MWPSB dengan beberapa laten lain. Ah, masa kecil yang buruk."

 

Ryouta meneguk birnya lagi dan menelannya lamat-lamat demi mengusir pahit di mulut setelah membicarakan masa lalunya.

 

"Aku juga disiksa,"

 

"Ya?"

 

"Aku juga disiksa," ulang Daiki dengan wajah tak peduli. "Orangtuaku membenciku, kau tahu? Karena kelalaianku, adik perempuanku diculik dan tak bisa ditemukan. Sejak saat itu mereka semacam suka menyiksaku—seperti balas dendam—sampai aku keluar dari rumah, meneruskan pendidikan sebisaku dan berakhir di sini menjadi i—maksudku— _enforcer_."

 

Daiki menghela napas lalu menghisap rokoknya kembali.

 

"Uh, kau tidak keberatan aku mendengar masa lalumu?"

 

"Tidak," Daiki menggeleng. "Itu tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Lagipula, masa lalu bukan seperti video porno yang harus disimpan dan dirahasiakan dari siapapun. Ayolah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu." Daiki mulai bertingkah sok bijak. "Dan kurasa, tinggal sepuluh tahun di balik jeruji holo dan disiksa selama bertahun-tahun oleh kedua orangtuamu sendiri terdengar setimpal. Sama-sama sakit."

 

Ryouta tersenyum geli, tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang memantik mancisnya untuk menyalakan rokoknya yang baru.

 

Ryouta mengamati kembali senja yang menggantung di langit musim gugur. Hari belum begitu sore jika dilihat dari waktu yang tertampil di perangkat holo Ryouta— masih jam empat sore untuk jelasnya.

 

 

 

Ryouta pun menduga-duga, siapakah gerangan yang salah dalam menunjukkan waktu? Perangkat holonya yang canggih atau alam yang sudah rusak?

 

Haha, Ryouta tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

 

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika matahari masih bisa terlihat indah di tahun 2096," celetuk Daiki sembari mengembuskan asap rokoknya pelan. "Maksudku, ini benar-benar indah!"

 

Cuapan Daiki yang sedikit keluar dari karakternya itu memancing tawa Ryouta. Daiki yang kepala batu dan menyebalkan memang terkadang bisa menghibur. Apalagi ketika dia mabuk berkat sebotol sake simpanan orang tua Shuuzou—tapi jangan hitung candaan cabulnya yang terkadang kelewatan kalau saat mabuk.

 

"Hei, Aomine, kau tidak mabuk, 'kan?" celetuk Ryouta di sela tawanya, mata melirik sekaleng bir yang sudah kosong sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "Rasanya aneh mendengar kau memuji sesuatu, hahaha!"

 

Kening Daiki berkerut tanda tak suka.

 

"Oh, sayangnya tidak, Kise," balas Daiki sarkastik. "Sekaleng bir tidak bisa membuatku mabuk. Lagipula, kau mau aku mabuk di sini dan mengacak-acak cafetaria seperti saat perayaan ulang tahun Nijimura? Aku bukan Nijimura yang hanya bisa menegak sebotol bir!"

 

Oh, tentu Ryouta tak akan pernah lupa. Apalagi bagian mereka sibuk menyemprotkan alat pemadam api ke wajah Shuuzou padahal kompor portable mereka sudah dua kali meledak.

 

Mengingat itu membuat Ryouta geli sendiri. Apalagi melihat wajah Shuuzou yang serba putih. Dan tawa Ryouta pun terlepas begitu saja. Ia terpingkal-pingkal hingga tangannya terpaksa memeluk perutnya yang kegelian.

 

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, Kise. Kau mau mengacaukan papan grafik hue biro dengan warnamu yang tiba-tiba sangat terang seperti sensor film porno yang kemarin tak sengaja kita lihat?"

 

Tawa Ryouta semakin menjadi-jadi. Daiki sampai harus turun tangan untuk menepuk punggung pria berambut pirang itu karena ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga kesulitan bernapas.

 

"Duh, Aomine, terima kasih sudah menghiburku," Ryouta mengelap setitik air mata di sudut matanya seraya mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. "Dan, oh, jangan khawatir soal hueku. Bukannya bagus jika warna hueku terang setelah nyaris seminggu berkabut karena pekerjaan?"

 

Daiki menjentikkan rokoknya, menumpahkan tembakau yang terbakar menjadi abu ke lantai beranda. Dalam sekejap, batang tembakau bernikotin itu sudah terselip kembali di antara bibirnya.

 

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal pekerjaan, Kise." Nada bicaranya dingin dan datar. Ryouta menilik sepasang netra biru tua Daiki dan mendapatkan secercah emosi yang tak bisa dideskripsikan Ryouta.

 

Sedihkah? Marahkah? Kecewakah? Ryouta tidak tahu.

 

"Maaf," sesal Ryouta dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu mood-mu sedang buruk."

 

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf,"

 

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Ryouta. Ryouta mengangkat wajahnya dan berpaling untuk menatap Daiki yang berada di sebelahnya, "Jangan pernah minta maaf untuk suatu hal yang tidak kaulakukan."

 

"Kupikir tadi aku sudah mengacaukan moodmu,"

 

Daiki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng, "Ah, lupakan. Aku tadi hanya memperingatimu, oke? Habiskan birmu dan ayo kembali ke markas."

 

Disambar Ryouta kaleng bir di depannya, menegak cairan berkarbonasi plus alkohol itu dengan cepat, "Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil, Ahomine Daiki!"

 

Daiki tergelak lalu berhenti begitu saja saat kelopak matanya berubah sayu dan bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis yang terlihat menyedihkan.

 

"Ah, mataharinya tenggelam," Daiki berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik, entah kenapa terdengar kecewa.

 

"Besok juga terbit lagi," Ryouta menimpali, ikut memandangi sang mega yang menggelap seiring detik berputar, "iya, 'kan?"

 

Daiki memoles seringai pada wajah tampan kecokelatannya, "Siapa yang tahu, Kise? Aku justru berharap matahari tidak pernah terbit lagi—tak ada lagi hari esok—setelah aku melihat matahari terbenam seperti saat ini. Semacam akhir dunia yang manis menurutku." Daiki pun terkekeh dengan helaan napas Ryouta yang bersambut setelahnya.

 

"Ah, kupikir hanya aku muak dengan dunia ini, maksudku, dunia dengan Sibyl ini." Ryouta berkata getir seraya menghela napas, membuat kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut Ryouta. Ditatapnya nanar matahari yang kian menghilang di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang membentang di seluruh mata memandang.

 

Daiki menekan rokoknya yang baru separuh terbakar pada tembok pengaman beranda, mematikannya dengan tatapan bersalah, sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah dengan gaya asal-asalan—dan ajaibnya masuk tepat sasaran. Pria berkulit tan itu memutar tumitnya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai, tangannya yang mengepal dan disembunyikan di balik saku jaketnya: keluar dari beranda cafetaria tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 

Kepala Daiki tertunduk, memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang sedikit kotor oleh lumpur, kala kedua kaki membawanya melangkah keluar dari cafetaria. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Daiki menundukkan kepala saat moodnya sedang kacau. Sepasang bola mata beriris biru tuanya enggan menatap ke depan seakan takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depannya, melihat siapa yang akan dihadapinya saat kepalanya terangkat dan matanya memandang ke depan. Dan tepat di belakang Daiki, Ryouta mengekor dengan perasaan dan gaya yang sama.

 

Ryouta masih terlalu takut untuk melihat masa depan dengan label kriminal laten yang melekat pada dirinya. Walau sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hari pertama ia bekerja biro, Ryouta masih saja takut menghadapi orang-orang baru. Semua hal-hal baru bisa membuat Ryouta panik seperti orang tolol.

 

Mungkin aku mengidap suatu penyakit jiwa, Ryouta pernah memikirkan hal itu sekali waktu saat ia dengan bodohnya melepaskan satu tembakan dengan mode destroy decomposer—mode paling berbahaya dominator yang bisa menghancurkan sesuatu hingga tak berbekas—ke arah Taiga saat ia seharusnya menembak seekor _drone_ militer yang mengamuk. Beruntung Taiga bisa mengelak dan peluru itu berakhir bersamaan dengan hancurnya empat ekor _drone_ pengaman.

 

Dan jangan lupa kalau setelah kejadian itu, Shuuzou menyiksa telinga Ryouta—mengomel tanpa henti selama empat jam nonstop—dan hilangnya sejumlah uang dari dompet Ryouta yang tipis. Shuuzou yang ngambek harus ditenangkan dengan sebotol bourbon yang ternyata harganya sangat mencekik dompet Ryouta yang tak seberapa jumlah uangnya.

 

"Nijimura berencana untuk mengajak kita minum malam ini," kata Daiki memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kagami dan Satsuki juga diundang. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

 

"Kalian mau memakai tempatku lagi, 'kan?" Ryouta menebak cuek. "Ayolah, sesekali kalian juga ikut membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat. Terutama muntahan. Ingat kalau _enforcer_ tidak punya izin untuk menggunakan _drone_ pembersih di luar jadwalnya?" keluh Ryouta bersungut-sungut.

 

Daiki mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak muntah. Suruh saja Nijimura atau Satsuki yang membersihkan, mereka berdua yang sering muntah." elak Daiki sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

 

Ryouta mendecis dan mengejar Daiki yang berusaha mengelak dari kicauan panjangnya soal tradisi minum mereka yang hancur-hancuran.

 

"Hei! Kau memang tidak muntah tapi kau yang paling parah, memecahkan botol saat kau tahu isinya habis. Tindakan macam itu?"

 

"Astaga, Kise," Daiki meletakkan telapak tangan di keningnya dramatis. "Semua orang tahu kalau mabuk membuat kita tak sadar dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Kau bukan sekali dua kali lagi minum bersama kami, Kise. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa tindakan kami saat mabuk sangat tidak terkontrol. Dan, oh, bersyukurlah kau kuat minum hingga bisa terus bertahan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kami buat."

 

Tanpa menggubris Daiki yang tertawa-tawa, Ryouta mendengus tak senang dan menyikut rusuk rekannya itu untuk menghentikan gelak tawa Daiki seketika.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Ryouta menunggu sambil berdoa, meski ia tak tahu ia harus memanjatkan doanya pada siapa, berharap Shuuzou tiba-tiba terkena muntaber atau flu berat sehingga Shuuzou membatalkan acara minum-minumnya yang bisa mengubah kamar Ryouta menjadi kapal pecah yang siap tenggelam.

 

Kombinasi Shuuzou, Daiki, Taiga, dan Satsuki adalah kombinasi kelompok mabuk yang paling buruk bagi Ryouta. Ryouta yang pernah minum-minum dengan keempat _enforcer_ Divisi Dua di bar yang dimiliki gedung biro saja tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman buruk seperti dimuntahi atau diguyur minuman keras itu sendiri.

 

Dari keseluruhan personil Divisi 1, hanya Ryoutalah yang kuat minum, disusul Daiki, Taiga, Shintarou—-sayangnya, inspektur yang satu ini terlalu tsundere untuk ikut minum jika ada Shuuzou dalam acara minum—lalu Satsuki dan yang paling terakhir adalah Shuuzou.

 

Tampang Shuuzou saja yang galak, kemampuan minumnya sama halnya seperti peminum pemula, Ryouta mengutip kalimat Daiki saat mereka masih kuat menegak sebotol bir lain saat Shuuzou sudah berada di pojok ruangan, duduk macam orang linglung, karena mabuk berkat dua botol bir.

 

Ryouta pernah iseng mengajak Shuuzou minum di bar dan tak sampai bir di botolnya habis, Shuuzou sudah teler dan memecahkan gelasnya menjadi fragmen-fragmen kecil yang berbahaya. Sejak saat itu, Ryouta kapok membelanjakan uangnya pada seorang pria yang bahkan hanya kuat minum sekaleng bir rendah alkohol.

 

Sambil menunggu—dan berkomat-kamit mendoakan Shuuzou agar sakit perut—Ryouta membuka berkas-berkas pekerjaan di komputernya. Satu-satunya kasus yang tersisa dan mungkin tidak terselesaikan adalah kasus satu setengah tahun yang lalu, kasus peningkatan level area stress yang melibatkan dua puluh orang anak kecil dengan koefisien rata-rata di atas 150.

 

Tidak ada titik terang dalam kasus ini. Alasan mengapa anak-anak itu bisa memegang koefisien kriminal yang tinggi dan berkumpul di gedung bekas planetarium tidak ada yang tahu. Program Memory Scoop—program gila yang melibatkan sebuah mesin besar yang mengorek ingatan dalam otak—juga tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah koefisien kriminal anak-anak itu yang terus meningkat semenjak mereka dijebloskan ke sel-sel di panti rehabilitasi, tempat dimana seharusnya kriminal laten seperti mereka dikendalikan agar menjadi normal seperti semula. Tapi setidaknya, Ryouta sudah punya teori tersendiri untuk kasus ini sehubung dengan ditemukan beberapa berkas yang mungkin mengarah pada kasus itu.

 

Ryouta membuka berkasnya yang lain, kali ini tentang cetak biru gedung bekas planetarium yang sudah ia teliti berminggu-minggu lamanya bersama Riko di ruang analis. Ryouta menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ di tangannya, menjungkir-balikkan cetak biru tiga dimensi gedung bekas planetarium yang tampil di layar hologram komputernya. Belum lagi soal kelima anak yang statusnya menghilang itu.

 

Argh, Ryouta stress sekarang.

 

Ryouta memijat pangkal hidungnya sembari menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursinya, mencoba menghilangkan pening di kepala berkat pekerjaan dan kasus yang tak terselesaikan. Dia harus tenang atau huenya yang sempat membaik akan kembali mendung karena beban pikirannya.

 

Sering Ryouta berpikir untuk melupakan kasus ini dan menunggu kasus lain yang sebagaimana rumitnya pun pasti akan terselesaikan. Rasanya bodoh sekali untuk terjebak di satu kasus yang bahkan tak memiliki satu pun petunjuk yang memiliki titik cerah agar kasusnya bisa dipecahkan.

 

Ryouta mendesah. Keinginan kuatnya untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini timbul karena perintah Ketua Akashi yang menyuruh semua divisi untuk membekukan kasus ini dan menganggap selesai kasus ini untuk selamanya. Jelas saja Ryouta langsung curiga. Kasus seaneh dan seruwet ini tiba-tiba harus diberhetikan penyelidikannya saat bahkan petunjuk untuk mengawali penyelidikan kasusnya belum ditemukan.

 

Belum lagi perlakuan berbeda Ketua Akashi kepada Divisi 1.

 

Ryouta selalu ingat kalau mereka punya jam terbang yang lebih panjang daripada divisi lain biro. Lembur adalah cemilan tiap tiga atau empat kali seminggu. Libur musim panasnya bahkan hanya berlangsung tiga hari karena ada perintah Ketua Akashi untuk melakukan penyuluhan di tempat-tempat umum. Belum lagi tugas dan perintah untuk melakukan penyelidikan mendadak yang terkadang tidak pandang waktu. Ryouta selalu ingat rasanya tidak tidur selama tiga hari—migrain hebat, tempramen meledak-ledak, mual, cepat penat, dan tak nafsu makan—dan Ryouta menolak jika harus menjalani hari tanpa tidur lagi.

 

Semua itu menambah besar kecurigaan Ryouta kepada Ketua Akashi yang bahkan batang hidungnya secara langsung belum pernah Ryouta lihat.

 

Ironis memang. Orang yang selalu memberi perintah kepada Ryouta adalah orang yang hanya bisa ditemui oleh inspektur mereka, itupun menggunakan sejumlah izin yang malas Ryouta ingat-ingat.

 

Dering bel kamar Ryouta membuyarkan lamunannya, mengingatkannya pada doanya—yang sekali lagi entah dipanjatkan pada siapa—untuk membuat Shuuzou sakit perut mendadak yang terhenti di tengah jalan.

 

Sembari merutuk atas kecerobohannya—berhenti berdoa untuk membuat 'rumah'nya selamat—Ryouta berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya.

 

"Sial." Satu umpatan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Ryouta saat handel pintu sudah dalam genggaman tangan. Handel tersebut diputar ragu-ragu lalu ditarik hingga pintu terbuka sebagian dan kepala Ryouta terjulur sedikit dengan sikap mewanti-wanti.

 

"Oh, Aomine? Momoi- _san_?"

 

Ryouta terkejut mendapati bahwa hanya ada Daiki dan Satsuki yang berdiri di depan pintunya, dengan dua lusin bir kalengan dan sejumlah cemilan juga bahan masakan mentah.

 

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, pikir Ryouta jengah.

 

Dua lusin bir dan bahan masakan, Ryouta mulai mengkalkulasikan waktu untuk membereskan ruangannya setelah acara minum-minum nanti agar kembali menjadi seperti semula: ruangan sederhana dengan sedikit kekacauan.

 

"Boleh kami masuk, Kicchan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara lembut Satsuki menarik Ryouta kembali ke realita.

 

"Ah, tentu!" Ryouta salah tingkah dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Silakan masuk!"

 

Kedua rekan kerja Ryouta yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kentara itu masuk dan meletakkan seluruh bawaan mereka ke atas meja makan Ryouta. Dengan cepat Daiki menyambar satu kaleng bir lalu membukanya.

 

"Untuk satu hari yang melelahkan, _KANPAI_!!" seru Daiki sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi makan. Daiki meneguk bir dingin itu rakus, membuat Satsuki dan Ryouta yang baru mengambil kaleng bir masing-masing tertawa.

 

"Yap, untuk hari yang melelahkan," timpal Satsuki lalu menegukkan bir dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ryouta mengikuti, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meminum cairan dingin berwarna kuning kecokelatan itu dengan rasa puas.

 

"Oh, Inspektur Nijimura mana?" tanya Ryouta begitu ia sadar tak ada pria monyong dengan rambut klimis yang biasa akan terlebih dahulu menyambar kaleng bir dan berseru bak orang paling lelah di muka bumi ini.

 

"Kau mengharapkan kedatangan dia atau apa? Setahuku kau anti dengan Nijimura kalau mau minum-minum," balas Daiki dengan kening berkerut dan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalau kau ingin dia datang, aku bisa meneleponnya sekarang juga. Dia sedang ada di laboratorium biro bersama Riko, soalnya."

 

"Eh, apa?! Jangan telepon dia!"

 

Daiki tergelak begitu dilihatnya Ryouta yang menolak dengan panik. Satsuki pun ikut tertawa dan dengan segera semburat merah mewarnai pipi Ryouta yang pucat.

 

"Aku akan masak makan malam," cetus Satsuki setelah menertawakan Ryouta sembari menyambar kantung bahan masakan dari meja. Daiki menyemburkan bir yang baru diteguknya, menatap horor pada Satsuki dan dengan cepat ia beralih pada Ryouta, berharap dengan tatapan bak anak anjing tersesat pada sang tuan rumah.

 

Tak sampai satu detik, memori tentang tragedi memasak Satsuki muncul ke permukaan dan Ryouta bergidik kengerian.

 

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di dalam kepalanya. Dapurnya sedang terancam.

 

Ryouta segera menyela sebelum kaki jenjang wanita berambut pink itu mencapai lantai dapurnya yang damai. Duh, membersihkan dapur adalah yang paling sulit dan Ryouta tak mau Satsuki mengubah dapurnya menjadi duplikat arena Perang Dunia III!

 

"Aku rasa cemilan ini cukup, Momoi- _san_." kata Kise terburu-buru, senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya.

 

Daiki buru-buru menimpali saat mata Satsuki beralih padanya, "Aku juga sedang tidak mau makan berat, Satsuki. Tes kesehatanku pagi ini mengatakan kalau aku sudah kelebihan kalori," sambung Daiki salah tingkah.

 

Mata Satsuki menyipit tajam, tatapan penuh selidik dan curiga memanah langsung ke arah Daiki dan Ryouta yang tingkahnya aneh luar biasa.

 

"Tapi, Dai- _chan_ , tadi siang kau makan banyak."

 

Skak mat.

 

Daiki membeku di tempat. Ryouta setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat Daiki yang membatu seperti baru terkena sengatan listrik.

 

Daiki menggerakkan bola matanya bergantian, ke arah Ryouta dan Satsuki, berharap menemukan alasan untuk menghentikan Satsuki berkutat ke dapur.

 

Seandainya, di antara Ryouta dan Daiki ada yang bisa memasak dan menggantikan posisi Satsuki, dapur Ryouta akan selamat dari ledakan atau kebakaran. Tapi apa daya, Ryouta hanya tahu membuat makanan instan dan kemampuan masak seorang Aomine Daiki sama dengan nol besar.

 

"Masakanku tidak enak, ya?" Satsuki memajukan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memasang wajah merajuk andalannya. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai setitik air mata meluncur menuruni pipi Satsuki yang terpoles bedak.

 

"TIDAK KOK!" Ryouta dan Daiki segera menjawab bersamaan dengan gelengan munafik yang cepat.

 

Ryouta menggigit bibirnya, setengah menyesal sudah berbohong pada hatinya yang sudah menjeritkan kata "IYA!" dengan kesetanan.

 

Masakan Satsuki itu tidak cuma rasanya yang amburadul tapi juga sifatnya destruktif terhadap saluran pencernaan. Ryouta tekankan, sangat **destruktif**.

 

Ryouta tak akan pernah lupa sengsaranya ia mondar-mandir dari tempat kerjanya ke toilet setelah menelan sepiring kare super duper pedas buatan Satsuki sebelum pesta minum-minum yang dilaksanakan Shuuzou. Shuuzou dan Daiki sudah memperingatkan, membisikkan sederet kalimat persuasif dengan bumbu-bumbu negatif tentang masakan Satsuki. Dan begitu Ryouta berhasil memasukkan sesendok nasi kare itu ke mulutnya, Ryouta berpikir ingin mati saja saat itu juga karena setelah satu piring nasi kare neraka itu, Ryouta benar-benar tak bisa beranjak dari toilet saking mulasnya.

 

Adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Ryouta ketika keesokan paginya dicek, baik koefisien kriminal dan perut Ryouta tidak mengalami gejala-gejala untuk memburuk.

 

Kalau bukan karena ingin menyenangkan hati wanita yang masih dicintainya itu, Ryouta tak akan rela membiarkan lidahnya menyentuh makanan yang dibuat Satsuki. Dan seharusnya Ryouta mengerti tatapan memperingatkan Shuuzou dan Daiki saat itu. Serius.

 

Daiki bahkan pernah tega mengatakan bahwa masakan Satsuki mungkin bisa dijadikan senjata biologis yang handal karena sifatnya yang destruktif dan karsinogenik, saat Satsuki sedang pergi entah kemana untuk membeli bahan masakan. Entah darimana Daiki bisa berspekulasi bahwa masakan Satsuki sama dengan bio-hazard, tapi Ryouta tak bisa menolak untuk tak menyetujui pemikiran Daiki.

 

Hari itu juga, setelah perutnya diyakini sudah aman dari rasa mulas, Ryouta berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah secuil pun masakan Satsuki. Masa bodoh soal tampilan Satsuki yang meyakinkan, pokoknya Ryouta tak boleh makan masakan Satsuki. Titik.

 

"Ya sudah, aku akan lanjut masak~"

 

Satsuki bersenandung sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, menutup erangan kecil yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Ryouta dan Daiki.

 

"Aomine, kalau dapurku terbakar, kau harus harus tanggung jawab," desis Ryouta sambil menatap tajam Daiki di sebelahnya.

 

Tepukan mendarat di bahu Ryouta sesaat sebelum Daiki menjawab dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya, "Jangan khawatir, Kise. Satsuki tidak akan membakarnya, paling-paling dia akan meledakknya, hahaha!".

 

Ryouta memukul kepala Daiki dengan bungkus keripik kentang di tangannya dan Daiki pun tersedak bir yang baru ditenggaknya.

.

.

.

Acara minum-minum mereka tidak berakhir dengan kekacauan. Tidak ada muntahan atau pecahan botol atau ledakan kompor. Terpujilah Daiki yang membawa masalah anak-anak yang mereka temukan di gedung bekas planetarium untuk mengalihkan atensi Satsuki dari bahan masakan yang kini tengah menganggur di atas talenan.

 

Ingatkan Ryouta untuk membelikan Daiki satu eksemplar majalah pria dewasa dari negara sebrang untuk jasanya yang satu ini.

 

"Tapi atas alasan apa Kicchan mencurigai kalau masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan Ketua Akashi?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Satsuki bertanya hal yang sama pada Ryouta.

 

"Dengar, Momoi- _san_. Apakah pantas seorang ketua membekukan sebuah kasus bahkan sebelum penyelidikan dimulai? Apa menurut Momoi- _san_ tidak curiga melihat akhir dari kasus itu? Begitu anak-anak itu masuk panti rehabilitasi, kasusnya dianggap selesai begitu saja padahal kita semua tahu kalau masih ada lima orang anak lagi yang tertinggal dan menghilang secara misterius di dalam gedung bekas planetarium itu."

 

Daiki mengangguk dengan satu jentikan jarinya yang menarik atensi Ryouta dan Satsuki.

 

"Jangan lupakan soal ruang bawah tanah yang tidak tertera di denah dan cetak birunya," kata Daiki sambil membuka kaleng birnya yang baru. "Harusnya, ini menarik perhatian Ketua Akashi meskipun kita tidak punya bukti barang satu foto pun. Di tempat itu—ruang bawah tanah—Sibyl tidak bisa bekerja."

 

Satsuki bergantian memandang kedua rekannya kebingungan.

 

Rasanya tidak mungkin ada tempat dimana tempat tersebut tidak tertera di cetak biru, bahkan sampai tidak terdeteksi Sibyl System. Sibyl System adalah sistem paling sempurna, paling mengerikan, dan paling berkuasa sepengetahuan Satsuki. Dan jika cerita Ryouta dan Daiki benar, seperti kata Daiki, seharusnya masalah ini sudah menjadi prioritas Ketua Akashi yang jelas-jelas secara tidak langsung berkuasa atas pengaturan Sibyl System dalam mengontrol segala tetek-bengek tentang Psycho-Pass dan sebagainya.

 

Ini memang aneh.

 

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

 

Ryouta menerawang, mengingat-ingat siapa saja orang yang sudah diceritainya mengenai masalah ini, "Sepertinya tinggal Kagami yang belum tahu—Hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

 

"Uh, si Kagami itu kemarin-kemarin lembur untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya. Maklumlah, mahasiswa abadi, hahahaha!" tawa Daiki sambil meraup keripik kentang di hadapannya.

 

Ryouta ikut tertawa dengan nada hambar dan sarat akan kesedihan juga penghinaan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tersinggung tapi tak bisa marah. Dari semua topik pembicaraan, soal pendidikan adalah topik yang paling ia tidak sukai dan sering ia hindari.

 

Hanya menggarami luka, pikirnya sedih.

 

Di antara mereka semua, mungkin seantero biro, cuma Ryouta yang jenjang pendidikannya berakhir di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Daiki yang datang dari keluarga bermasalah saja bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah yuridiksinya, sama seperti Shuuzou dan Shintarou. Satsuki adalah tamatan humaniora dan Taiga sedang dalam proses untuk mensejajarkan jenjang pendidikannya supaya sama seperti Daiki, Shuuzou, dan Shintarou.

 

Ryouta hanya mengerti pelajaran eksak yang diajarkan pembimbing semasa ia berada di balik sel pengap, itu pun hanya dasar-dasarnya saja. Tambahan pelajaran lainnya mungkin cuma pendidikan moral dan bahasa asing—dan dari semua itu hanya bahasa asinglah yang Ryouta kuasai.

 

"Oh, Kise, apa kau jadi bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

 

Setelah satu helaan napas berat dan gelengan singkat, Ryouta pun menjawab, "Aku ternyata masih belum sanggup menghadapi ayahku. Memimpikannya saja membuatku takut. Konyol, bukan?"

 

Ryouta terdiam, sesak menghampiri dadanya. Kaleng bir di tangannya diremukkan, meredam emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam dada.

 

Ryouta takut. Ryouta masih takut.

 

"Aku... aku mau mengambil air putih," Satsuki bangkit dari meja salah tingkah. Matanya sempat melirik pada kedua temannya dan bibirnya digigit karena takut sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari meja itu.

 

"Hei, Kise," Suara Daiki memecah hening di antara mereka. Tanpa menoleh, Ryouta melirik pada rekan kerjanya lewat ekor matanya. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan satu topik pembicaraan, kau boleh menyelanya atau pergi dari tempat pembicaraan itu. Itu manusiawi, kau tahu? Kau jangan mau hanyut begitu saja di satu pembicaraan yang tak kau senangi."

 

Ryouta mendengus, "Terus ditendang olehmu karena kau beranggapan aku amoral. Ha." Di bawah meja, Ryouta menendang kaki Daiki tanpa perasaan dan si empunya kaki hanya meringis tanpa membalas.

 

"Kise, kau sudah dengar kalau aku mantan...." Daiki memutus kalimatnya, berdeham beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan serak di tenggorokan, "Kau tahu.. uhm.. aku itu.. uh, mantan inspektur?"

 

Bolamata Ryouta membulat tak percaya. Pekikan nyaring dari mulut Ryouta pun meluncur, menyakiti telinga Daiki yang malang.

 

"APA?!"

 

"Uh, Kise, kau mau membuat telingaku tuli atau apa?" Daiki menggerutu dengan kedua tangan mengusap sepasang cuping telinganya.

 

"Inspektur?"

 

"Yap."

 

"Kau pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti Inspektur Nijimura dan Inspektur Midorima?"

 

"Yap. Itu mengapa aku menyebut Nijimura tanpa embel-embel 'inspektur."

 

"Lantas kenapa sekarang kau berada di posisi yang sama seperti kami?" Ryouta bertanya lagi, "Jangan bilang—"

 

Ryouta bungkam. Alasan mengapa seorang inspektur bisa berubah menjadi seorang _enforcer_ adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat yang berhubungan dengan Psycho-Pass.

 

Ryouta melirik takut-takut ke arah Daiki, berusaha membaca ekspresi Daiki yang tengah menunduk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja. Berharap Daiki akan tetap berpikiran jernih dan tidak berniat menjungkir-balikkan ruangannya sambil mabuk karena Ryouta salah bicara.

 

Desis kaleng bir yang dibuka yang lalu membuat Ryouta merinding tak jelas.

 

"Koefisien kriminalku meningkat saat sedang menyelidiki suatu kasus yang tidak terselesaikan sampai sekarang," Daiki menyesap birnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Kasusnya dibekukan. Sama seperti kasus yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi satu _enforcer_ hilang malam itu. Di malam yang sama saat empat puluh orang, dimana di antaranya terdapat anak-anak juga, mati dengan kepala terbelah—otaknya hilang."

 

Ryouta terkesiap, sepasang bolamatanya masih membulat tak percaya.

 

"Ka-Kau serius?"

 

Empat puluh korban? Dan kasusnya dibekukan begitu saja?

 

"Ya. Lagipula, hei, apa aku pernah bercanda saat memberikan informasi padamu?"

 

Kecurigaan Ryouta kepada Ketua Akashi semakin meningkat mendengar fakta ini. Hilangnya sejumlah orang, dimana ada anak kecil di antaranya, bukan satu kasus baru di antara mereka berarti. Kasus yang terjadi planetarium itu mungkin sudah kasus kesekian yang dibekukan dan diakhiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan itu menguatkan teori yang dibuat Ryouta.

 

Memang ada sesuatu di balik Ketua Akashi. Ketua Akashi terlalu misterius, terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia, dari muka _enforcer_ macam Ryouta. Dan Ryouta—entah mengapa—merasa perlu untuk mencari tahu. Menyingkap tabir gelap seorang ketua biro yang tak pernah Ryouta lihat wajah aslinya mungkin adalah misi pribadinya—yang konyol, tentu saja.

 

'Dan menentang kepemerintahan seseorang yang memegang kuasa atas peradilan hukum? Jangan bercanda.' Ryouta membatin, menghina dirinya sendiri, dan dengusan meluncur saat ia menghembuskan napas.

 

Ryouta yang cuma seorang _enforcer_ dengan koefisien kriminal di atas seratus, memang bisa apa? Menentang Sibyl sama seperti menyerahkan nyawa pada dewa kematian. Semua hak yang dimilikinya dahulu sebelum berubah menjadi kriminal laten sudah dibatasi di sana-sini, dia sudah tak sebebas individu yang koefisien kriminalnya di bawah angka seratus.

 

"Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ meninggal secara misterius," celetuk Satsuki memecah hening dengan nampan berisi seteko air dan beberapa cangkir plastik. "Jasadnya tak ditemukan. Tetapi, Sibyl menetapkan bahwa ia sudah mati di hari yang sama saat Dai- _chan_ dianggap sebagai kriminal laten. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adlaha inspektur idola dari Divisi 1 pun lenyap." Satsuki nyengir ke arah Daiki.

 

Ryouta memandang kedua rekan kerjanya dengan alis bertaut keheranan. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Dan lagi, Aomine yang ini," Ryouta menunjuk Daiki, "betulan seorang idola?"

 

"Seandainya kami tahu, mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi inspektur yang diidola-idolakan semua wanita segedung, Kise," Daiki tertawa, meski terdengar miris bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Oh, Kise ketahuilah bahwa aku itu mantan idola. Ganteng, maskulin, berkarisma, koefisien kriminal stabil, penuh aksi, penyayang wanita, berinsting tajam, gesit bak cheetah," Entah kenapa, Ryouta dan Satsuki segera mual mendengarnya. "Dan Satsuki, berhentilah mengacak-acak sistem penyimpanan berkas. Kalau Ketua Akashi sempat tahu dengan hobimu, dia bisa memecatmu."

 

"Tidak peduli. Pecat saja kalau bisa," Satsuki menjulurkan lidahnya imut. "Secara teknis kita ini orang-orang terpilih yang jalan hidupnya dikembalikan Sibyl, meskipun kita bisa tak sebebas dulu, sih. Yang aku heran adalah kenapa orang semacam Dai- _chan_ bisa lolos seleksi untuk menjadi inspektur di MWPSB. Maksudku, Dai- _chan_ lebih cocok jadi makhluk yang kita buru."

 

Ryouta segera menimpali, "Kurasa, Momoi- _san_ benar. Aku juga heran, serius. Orang mesum sepertimu seharusnya jadi mangsa kami karena koefisien kriminalnya yang meledak-ledak."

 

Daiki melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Satsuki dan Ryouta bergantian. Sebelah alisnya meninggi dan matanya menatap heran ke arah kedua rekannya, "Kalian sedang berkonspirasi untuk mengejekku atau bagaimana?"

 

Satsuki dan Ryouta tertawa dan tawa mereka sontak terhenti saat perangkat holo di tangan masing-masing berbunyi.

 

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang. Ada apa gerangan perangkat holo mereka berbunyi saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi?

 

Lembur lagi?!

 

Ryouta tanpa sadar mengerang. Ketua Akashi memang tak kira-kira.

 

"Keparat." umpat Ryouta dan Daiki seiring remuknya kaleng bir di tangan masing-masing. Satsuki yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

 

"Sudahlah," kata Satsuki sembari meletakkan kaleng birnya di meja. "Ayo berangkat. Kita tak boleh membiarkan Inspektur Nijimura menunggu."

 

Dipimpin Satsuki, Ryouta dan Daiki bergerak menuju markas.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hebat. Darimana saja kalian? Lima belas menit aku menunggu di sini, nyaris mati kedinginan, karena harus menunggu dua orang anak buahku yang kurang ajar minum-minum dengan seorang cewek tanpa mengajak atasannya."

 

Begitu mereka bertiga sampai di halaman depan markas yang sudah siap dengan mobil pengangkut dan selusin _drone_ , tanpa tedeng aling-aling Shuuzou segera mengomel dramatikal.

 

Mati kedinginan, katanya?

 

"Nijimura, kau berlebihan. Ini baru salju pertama, dinginnya belum seberapa. Kau berusaha meraih gelar inspektur paling dramatis atau apa?"

 

Beruntung Ryouta tidak kelepasan tertawa karena ejekan Daiki pada Shuuzou yang kelewatan. Bisa habis nanti kepalanya dihajar Shuuzou. Salahkan Daiki yang memang tak punya batas dalam mengejek seseorang jika hal ini terjadi pada Ryouta. Harap maklumlah, Daiki memang sedikit tidak peka soal perasaan.

 

"Inspektur, bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kagami menyeletuk lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Pria dengan rambut gradasi hitam-merah itu mengucek matanya, menguap lagi, dan menepuk pipinya untuk mengusir yang kantuk hinggap. Tak sampai sedetik, Shintarou turut menguap sambil mematikan fungsi proyeksi perangkat holonya.

 

"Ada peningkatan area level stress, sekitar satu kilometer dari gedung bekas planetarium," jawab Shintarou seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

 

"Oh, tunggu," Daiki menyela. "Satu kilometer dari planetarium? Gedung dome yang lima tahun lalu ditutup itu?"

 

"Yup," Shuuzou mengangguk. "Naik sekarang. Aku akan _briefing_ di jalan."

 

Serempak Ryouta dan _enforcer_ Divisi 1 lainnya memasang sikap hormat dan menjawab dengan tegas, "Siap, Pak!", dan Shuuzou tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai bangga karenanya.

.

.

.

Pola kasus masihlah sama; sekumpulan orang dewasa dengan beberapa orang anak kecil, koefisien kriminal di atas 150, dan berkumpul di tempat dimana rasanya makhluk hidup akan ditemui kembali setelah bangunan tersebut ditutup. Jepang di tahun 2096 masihlah terhitung sebagai negara maju dengan penduduk minim. Penyebab minimnya penduduk bukan karena natalitas yang rendah melainkan tingginya angka kematian semenjak Sibyl hadir dan memegang kendali atas yuridiksi pemerintahan Jepang. Diperkirakan seratus tubuh dalam setahun akan mati meledak—menjadi seonggok daging dan darah yang menjijikkan—setelah bersua dengan peluru elektromagnetik dominator yang sedang dalam mode Lethal Eliminator. Mengerikan memang, tapi begitulah adanya Sibyl dan segala tetek bengek yang menjadi dasar fundamental yuridiksi negara ini sekarang.

 

"Sekarang, apa yang dilakukan sejumlah kriminal laten di bekas dome? _Striptease_ setelah kalah main poker dan menegak selusin bir? Berdelusi bahwa mereka idola yang terintegrasi Sibyl?"

 

Seperti biasa, Daiki menjadi pembuka pembicaraan trivial saat yang lain tutup mulut karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 

"Oh, Aomine," Taiga mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Daiki jengah, "bisakah kau—sekali saja—tidak bicara saat dalam perjalanan? Migrainku kumat mendengar suaramu."

 

"Oh? Apa sulitnya pura-pura tidak mendengar?" Daiki bertanya balik, sama-sama merasa tak senang.

 

"Dengan volume suara yang setara dengan volume seratus di pengeras suara? Yang benar saja." Kaki Taiga melayang untuk menendang tulang kering Daiki tapi Daiki—dengan agilitasnya yang super—mampu mengelak dengan baik.

 

"Tenang, semuanya!" Suara Shuuzou dari pengeras suara di mobil pengangkut menghentikan gerakan membalas Taiga yang belum puas karena Daiki terus mengelak.

 

Taiga dan Daiki terdiam, Ryouta hampir saja tertawa melihat Taiga dan Daiki yang terperanjat—kaget setengah mati—kalau saja Satsuki tak mencegahnya.

 

"Baiklah, belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, kita tak akan membiarkan satupun target kita pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Kita tak boleh tertipu lagi oleh cetak biru yang bisa saja rancu dan pembagian tim tetap dilakukan untuk memastikan tak ada target yang turun dan menghilang seperti yang sudah-sudah," papar Shuuzou. "Menurut hasil analisa Aida, ada tiga lantai bawah tanah di gedung tersebut. Belum dipastikan apa itu benar atau tidak, tapi kita harus memancing semua kriminal laten itu naik dan berkumpul di atas. Jadi, fokus penyerangan kita sekarang adalah di bawah tanah."

 

"Tapi, Nijimura, tolong ingat bahwa kelemahan Sibyl berada di bawah sana. Tidak ada koneksi di bawah tanah, ingat?" komentar Daiki yang segera diangguki seluruh personil Divisi 1. Sekarang mereka menunggu, apa kira-kira keputusan Shuuzou sebagai inspektur mendengar informasi ini.

 

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan kejadian ini, Aomine. Makanya, aku sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini aku membuat sepasang walkie-talkie. Kau senang sekarang?"

 

Daiki mendengus sebagai jawaban.

 

"Kalian tidak ada yang mau berkomentar lagi?"

 

Ryouta dan yang lainnya saling melirik satu sama lain dan menggeleng-geleng setelahnya.

 

"Kurasa tidak, Inspektur," jawab Taiga mewakili yang lainnya. "Pertanyaan bisa datang terakhir, bukan?"

 

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian. Dua menit sebelum tempat kejadian perkara."

 

Sambungan Shuuzou pada keempat bawahannya pun terputus dan helaan napas lega segera meluncur dari Ryouta dan tiga kawannya.

 

"Aku pikir, aku akan mendengar suara Nijimura saja sepanjang perjalanan ini," kata Daiki lalu menyandarkan diri ke dinding mobil pengangkut. "Aku tak mengerti. Dia itu tidak suka atau apa denganku."

 

"Daripada tidak suka, Inspektur Nijimura mungkin sudah muak denganmu, Aomine," sahut Taiga yang segera disambut gelak tawa Ryouta dan Satsuki. "Empat tahun bersama dengan makhluk menyebalkan sepertimu tentu saja bikin muak."

 

"Mau melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tadi, Kagami? Aku tak keberatan."

 

Daiki mengendurkan dasinya dan meretakkan lehernya, sok-sokan bersiap-siap berkelahi. Taiga pun melakukan hal yang sama tapi gaya yang ditimbulkan saat mereka berhenti dan pintu mobil yang terbuka menginterupsi mereka berdua.

 

"Oh, bagus. Tiga menit setelah kutinggalkan di telepon kalian hendak berkelahi?" Suara Shuuzou adalah interupsi yang paling buruk. "Turun sekarang. Selesai dari sini, kalian akan kuhukum."

 

Daiki dan Taiga mengerang dan turun dari mobil pengangkut dan segera disusuli Ryouta dan Satsuki yang salah tingkah—tidak tahu harus tertawa atau diam melihat Taiga dan Daiki yang saling senggol, menyalahkan satu sama lain. _Drone_ pengangkut dominator sudah terbuka dengan enam dominator yang timbul dari dalamnya.

 

Dimulai dengan Shuuzou yang mengambil dominatornya, Ryouta dan Daiki segera menyusul dan membiarkan alat itu memvalidasi kepenggunaan mereka atas benda penghancur itu sebelum akhirnya bisa digunakan.

 

Petir menyambar, membelah kanvas langit yang total berwarna hitam dengan kilatan kuning yang amat cerah. Rintik hujan pun segera turun, mengenai bahu lebar Ryouta yang dibalut jaket biru tuanya lalu menyentuh pipi Ryouta saat ia menghadapkan wajah pada muka langit yang gelap.

 

"Hujan," komentar Ryouta setelah kilau toska dari dominator berhenti menyorot dua biji mata berhiaskan iris sewarna madu miliknya. "Aneh sekali, bukan?"

 

"Semoga bukan pertanda buruk," sahut Satsuki, telapak tangannya mengatapi visinya sendiri yang mulai diserang tetes air hujan saat ia menengadahkan kepala.

 

"Pertanda buruk atau bukan, aku ingin kasus ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

 

"BAWAHAN SIALAN!"

 

Daiki yang sedang mengorek kuping pun segera ditendang Shuuzou.

 

"Abaikan kata-kata si dekil ini!" Shuuzou berteriak, memekak telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "Momoi- _san_ , Kagami, ikut dengan Inspektur Midorima! Jelahi lantai bawah tanah di sayap kanan gedung! Kalian berdua!" Shuuzou menunjuk Daiki dan Ryouta. "Ikut aku. Kita bereskan sayap kiri!"

 

"Siap, Inspektur!" Kelimanya menjawab serempak.

 

"Kita mulai operasinya!"

 

"Siap!"

 

Dan seluruh Divisi 1 mulai bergerak menuju target masing-masing.

 

 

  **Chapter 4 : Dendam**

 

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak operasi dimulai, Ryouta dan Daiki menelisik satu demi satu lantai di gedung sayap kiri yang didominasi oleh ruangan-ruangan kecil yang mungkin dahulu dipakai sebagai ruang ganti artis. Satu demi satu pintu dibuka, ruangan demi ruangan dijelajah, dominator terus menyala, dan mata selalu memincing waspada. Target mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang belum diketahui jumlahnya, koefisien kriminal mereka semua di atas seratus limapuluh. Walkie-talkie selalu siaga di pinggang Daiki dan Ryouta tak pernah berhenti mengecek perangkat holonya yang memproyeksikan petak interface yang menunjukkan peta hologram ruangan bawah tanah.

 

Ryouta menempelkan punggung pada dinding yang kusam. Ruangan di balik pintu di sebelahnya adalah ruangan terakhir yang harus diperiksanya. Tangan kiri Ryouta meraih knop pintu, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam dominator dengan erat di depan dada bidangnya. Di depan pintu, Daiki berdiri, membidik pintu dengan dominator dengan padangan memincing waspada dan napas pelan. Setelah satu anggukan persetujuan, Ryouta memutar knop pintu dan Daiki segera memberondong masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Badannya berputar ke kanan-kiri, pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan seiring dengan dominatornya mengarah ke setiap direksi mata memandang. Dia terdiam sebentar, menyorot pojok ruangan dengan dominatornya lalu menggeleng pelan. Ruangan ini kosong.

 

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," kata Daiki sambil mengusak hidungnya yang diganggu debu.

 

"Oh, kecuali sarang laba-laba, lampu lima watt, dan debu, ruangan ini benar-benar kosong—" Tanpa bisa dicegah, Ryouta pun bersin, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu terlalu kencang dan menyebabkan ledakan debu yang menyerang reseptor hidungnya. "Aku benci debu dan penyelidikan ini."

 

Ryouta bersin beberapa kali setelahnya dan Daiki tertawa lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan perangkat holonya yang memproyeksikan _interface_ dengan nama Shuuzou di tengah-tengah layar.

 

"Shepherd 1, lantai terakhir aman." lapornya saat ia terhubung dengan Shuuzou yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di permukaan dengan Riko.

 

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shuuzou, Daiki mengedikkan bahunya memberi syarat Ryouta yang sedang membaca denah di perangkat holonya. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah kembali menuju permukaan dan kembali pada Shuuzou dan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

 

"Sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan apa-apa," kata Ryouta dengan langkah cepat untuk menyusul Daiki, masih mengusak-usak hidungnya yang gatal. "Aku mulai curiga kalau ini cuma alarm palsu. Lihat, kita bahkan tak menemukan apa-apa. Bahkan tim Inspektur Midorima pun mendapat nihil untuk operasi mereka."

 

Langkah Daiki terhenti lalu tumitnya berputar untuk menghadap Ryouta yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 

"Alarm palsu? Maksudmu?" Daiki bertanya dengan sedikit antusiasme hingga ia memandang lurus pada sosok rekan kerjanya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

 

Ryouta menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya salah tingkah, "Cuma spekulasiku semata. Hiraukan saja. Ayo—"

 

Daiki menyela sembari memandang tajam Ryouta, "Kise,"

 

"Y-Ya?"

 

"Aku ingin dengar 'spekulasi'mu itu," Ada sedikit nada menuntut pada suara Daiki. "Penting atau tidak, sekarang aku ingin dengar opini lain mengenai kasus ini."

 

"Uh-oh, inikah mode inspektur milik Aominecchi?~" ejek Ryouta yang disambut tatapan garang dari sepasang netra Daiki yang membuat rambut tipis di tengkuk Ryouta berdiri tegak.

 

"Cepat jelaskan! Kalau Nijimura sempat tahu kita sedang mangkir di sini, dia akan mencereweti kita sepanjang kitab undang-undang hukum pidana!"

 

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Ryouta menarik napasnya sebelum mulai menjelaskan hasil penyelidikan independennya, "Ini cuma alarm palsu, pengalih perhatian. Ingat kalau kita masih punya satu kasus yang menganggur di markas?"

 

"Soal sejumlah laporan orang hilang itu?"

 

"Yep," Ryouta mengangguk. "Saat kita berfokus ke kasus ini, kasus hilangnya sejumlah orang itu akan semakin membengkak lalu sebuah kejadian akan terjadi dan akhirnya, kasus ini akan dibekukan seperti yang sudah-sudah."

 

Kedua alis Daiki terangkat dan air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah serius, "Seberapa banyak hal yang sudah kaulakukan untuk kasus ini?"

 

Ryouta menggeleng seraya mendengus. "Tak banyak. Aku hanya bisa membaca beberapa berkas dari database induk, bertanya pada divisi sebelah juga Aida- _san_. Itu saja yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi, ada berita bagus," Ryouta menatap Daiki sembari tersenyum penuh makna, "Aku menemukan sebuah pola. Ini cuma teoriku saja. Benar atau tidaknya, aku belum tahu."

 

Netra Daiki melebar tanda antuasias, "Pola?"

 

Daiki benar-benar sudah banyaksalah mengira Ryouta: _enforcer_ yang baru bekerja bersamanya selama dua tahun terakhir tersebut. Daiki mungkin belum tahu kalau Ryouta begitu tajam dan sangat niat dalam menangani sebuah kasus.

 

"Yep," Ryouta mengangguk-angguk. "Satu dekade terakhir, setiap dua tahun sekali, terjadi kasus hilangnya beberapa orang secara acak. Lalu, beberapa minggu kemudian terjadi kasus peningkatan level stress yang gila-gilaan di daerah minim penduduk. Dan selang beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kasus dinyatakan beku oleh Ketua Akashi, akan terjadi kasus peningkatan level stress kembali dan korban yang pertama-tama dinyatakan hilang akan didapatkan kembali dalam kondisi kepala pecah dan otaknya menghilang dan sebagian menjadi laten yang kita buru."

 

"Uh, lalu?"

 

"Dan setiap kali kasus itu terjadi, ada satu atau dua orang dari pihak biro yang akan 'mati'," Sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, Ryouta mengirimkan hasil penelitiannya pada perangkat holo Daiki. Begitu Daiki mendapatkan file tersebut, Daiki segera membacanya dalam diam sembari berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan Ryouta.

 

"Korban pertama, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bertempat di planetarium, sejumlah orang—rata-rata sepasang suami istri—yang baru datang ke Shibuya, tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan tak lama setelahnya—saat mereka dipergoki pemindai jalan, hendak merusak salah satu toko— mereka dinyatakan sebagai penyebab peningkatan level stress saat itu. Oke, katakan hal itu wajar karena pada masa itu sedang terjadi krisis moneter yang sangat berbahaya. Inflasi besar-besaran karena terlalu banyak uang beredar. Puluhan warga Shibuya dalam sekejap menjadi kriminal laten dan biro dibuat sibuk karenanya. Lalu, saat operasi penangkapan berlangsung, satu petugas dari biro pun ikut menghilang."

 

Daiki membaca nama yang tertera petugas yang hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, "Mayuzumi Chihiro?" Saking kagetnya, sepasang biji mata Daiki membulat sempurna, "Uh, apa kau tahu dia sempat tercatat sebagai salah satu manusia terbersih di Jepang? Koefisien kriminalnya yang paling tinggi pun cuma 15! Dari apa yang media beritakan, kudengar penyebab kematian orang ini adalah meninggal karena pendarahan yang terjadi karena komplikasi saat bertugas."

 

Ryouta mengangguki pernyataan Daiki, mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut karena serupa dengan fakta yang jelas-jelas dibacanya dari berkas yang didapatnya dari database induk.

 

"Hingga kasus yang terakhir, setiap petugas biro yang hilang adalah para inspektur dengan koefisien kriminal yang tidak rentan terhadap stress," tambah Ryouta. "Sepanjang perjalanan kemari, aku meminta Aida- _san_ untuk mengirimkan data tentang rekan kerjamu sebelumnya, Aomine."

 

"Tetsu?"

 

"Yap. Rekanmu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, inspektur, 20 tahun, koefisien kriminal: 10. Status: 'mati'." Tanpa ada maksud, Ryouta menekan kata mati saat menyebutkan status inspektur yang menghilang dua tahun yang lalu, di tahun yang sama saat Daiki turun pangkat menjadi _enforcer_ dan juga kriminal laten.

 

Daiki mendecih seraya mengepalkan tangan, meredam kelebatan memori menjijikkan yang mampir tiap kali nama sang partner yang dinyatakan mati oleh Sibyl itu disebut-sebut.

 

"Tetsu belum mati—"

 

"Terima atau tidak, Aomine, aku sudah mendengar dari Aida- _san_ kalau seseorang yang panggil 'Tetsu' ini, sangat kau yakini masih hidup dan statusnya hanya menghilang. Tetapi sejalan dengan ditemukannya dominator atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya, di sebuah lorong bawah tanah misterius tanpa koneksi Sibyl, kau tak akan bisa membantah fakta kalau mungkin hati kecilmu sudah menyetujui pernyataan Sibyl tentang kematian Kuroko- _san_."

 

Daiki mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menghindari tatapan Ryouta yang lurus-lurus sedang memperhatikan setiap perubahan air mukanya.

 

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa mungkin seseorang bisa hidup di bawah tanah selama dua tahun lamanya tanpa suplai makanan? Lagipula, semakin ke dalam, jumlah oksigen pun semakin berkurang, bukan?"

 

Daiki tertawa garing mendengar pertanyaan Ryouta. Apa pula sekarang lelaki itu membicarakan logika padanya? Apa Ryouta kira Daiki sebodoh itu? Hei, begini-begini dia lulusan bangku universtas—dan sempat jadi inspektur malah!

 

"Ha, iya. Bawah tanah. Dunia dimana Sibyl tak berkuasa itu memang ada," Daiki menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Dan lorong-lorong itu juga! Seandainya, tempat-tempat di bawah tanah itu tercantum di cetak biru resmi yang dimiliki negeri ini, aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah lorong itu menuju! Atau bahkan, aku sudah bisa menemukan Tetsu sekalian!"

 

"Jadi, kau punya tebakan untuk saat ini?"

 

Daiki menggeleng lemah, "Apa aku terlihat seperti memiliki petunjuk?" Daiki lalu tergelak, menyindir dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu, ini kasus dingin dan paling misterius sepanjang sejarah! Siapa pelakunya tidak ada yang bisa menebak! Sepuluh tahun, Kise! Sepuluh! Puluhan kasus yang berujung beku. Melawan Sibyl? Ha, mati saja."

 

Daiki mengusap wajahnya frustrasi dan meninju dinding tak berdosa di sebelahnya, pelampiasan akan takut peningkatan koefisien kriminal dan level stress yang hinggap dalam dada. Ryouta segera membuat sedikit jarak, takut salah-salah Daiki bisa saja menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

 

"Aku penasaran dengan nasib anak-anak yang kemarin kita masukkan ke dalam panti rehabilitasi," kata Daiki dengan suara yang mulai melembut. "Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa diriku seperti seorang penjahat—merebut masa depan anak-anak. Kau benar, Sibyl memang kejam."

 

Ryouta menghela napas lega. Daiki sudah terkontrol sekarang dan dia tak perlu lagi takut dijadikan sasaran bogem Daiki yang menyakitkan.

 

Dan Ryouta memikirkan sebuah aksi balas dendam karena telah membuatnya jantungan.

 

"Kukira kau sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu," Ryouta mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

 

"Ya, tapi aku tak pernah seserius ini membenci sesuatu—terutama Sibyl yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin dibenci."

 

"Selamat, kalau begitu."

 

"Huh?"

 

Ryouta menyeringai sembari memindahkan dominator dari tangan yang satu ke tangan yang lain, "Kudengar orang-orang yang membenci Sibyl bisa dibinasakan," Ryouta menakut-nakuti dan kebetulan respon Daiki sesuai dengan harapannya: pupil Daiki mengecil horor. Setengah mati Ryouta sekarang menahan tawa yang sudah berkumpul di perut. "Aku sudah masuk daftar—sejak lima tahun yang lalu kira-kira. Lucu, bukan?"

 

"Serius?!" Daiki memekik hingga badannya tegak sempurna dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

 

"--Err, cuma imajinasiku saja, sih."

 

"KEPARAT KAU, KISE!"

 

Ryouta berlari menghindari Daiki yang berhasil dibodohinya.

 

"Dasar!"

 

Ryouta tergelak tambah kencang saat mendengar gerutuan Daiki yang teredam langkah kakinya yang menghantam anak-anak tangga besi.

 

Ryouta terus berlari, hingga kakinya kembali menapaki ubin berdebu lantai dua yang jorok. Dia berhenti dan segera memegang kedua lututnya: untuk mengatur ritme napasnya yang berantakan karena berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Senyum belum juga pudar dari wajah tampan Ryouta—menjahili Daiki rupanya berdampak besar pada parameter mood milik Ryouta.

 

Saat Ryouta menegakkan badannya kembali, ia sadar kalau Daiki belum juga menyusulnya.

 

Aneh sekali, pikirnya.

 

Daiki yang yang memiliki agilitas dan velositas yang sangat cepat rasanya tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengejar Ryouta yang jelas-jelas kemampuannya berada di bawah pria itu.

 

Ryouta menyentuh perangkat holonya, mencari kontak Daiki, hendak menghubunginya untuk segera menyusulnya menuju permukaan. Tidak ada bulatan hijau di samping kontak pria tan tersebut dan mendadak rasa khawatir Ryouta memuncak ke titik yang paling tinggi.

 

"Aomine!" Ryouta berseru. "Aomine!" Ryouta berseru lagi sambil membalik langkah untuk kembali ke lantai selanjutnya, menyusul Daiki yang tak mungkin tidak mengejarnya. "Aomine Daiki!"

 

Ryouta berteriak sekuat tenaga. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari perangkat holonya yang menampilkan nama Aomine Daiki pada layarnya. Sesekali matanya bergerak liar namun fokus, mencari keberadaan Daiki bermodalkan lampu remang-remang, di balik-balik pintu yang masih terbuka. Dia dan Daiki hanya berpisah beberapa menit, mungkin sekarang Daiki pasti sedang bersembunyi untuk mencandai Ryouta.

 

Daiki keparat, pikirnya.

 

"Aomine!" teriaknya lagi sesampainya ia di lantai ketiga. "Aomine!"

 

Bulatan hijau pada nama Daiki tidak mau muncul. Dengan panik, Ryouta membuka satu demi satu pintu dengan cepat. Dan hasilnya masihlah nihil.

 

"Aomine-sialan! Kau dimana?!"

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berkelontang dari lantai di bawah. Ryouta segera menyiagakan kembali dominatornya dan dengan cepat mengendap-endap menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai selanjutnya.

 

Ryouta menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. Matanya memincing waspada, mewanti-wanti dimana kira-kira Daiki bersembunyi untuk mengejutkannya.

 

Satu per satu pintu dibukanya kembali dan keadaaannya sama seperti terakhir kali Ryouta dan Daiki mengeceknya: kosong dengan sarang laba-laba dan debu berterbangan.

 

"Aomine?" Ryouta menyebut nama itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aomine, keluarlah! Kau mau main petak umpet denganku? Kalau begitu, baiklah, aku akan mencarimu!"

 

Masih tak ada sahutan. Ryouta pun mengerang sebal, "Heh, Aomine! Ayo kita kembali ke permukaan! Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau Inspektur Nijimura tahu kita mangkir di sini, dia akan mencereweti kita sepanjang kitab undang-undang hukum pidana! Keluarlah, Aomine!"

 

Hening. Hanya dengung dari senyap—faktor karena sedang berada di kedalaman tanah—yang terdengar.

 

"Aomine!" teriak Ryouta tak sabaran. "Jangan bercanda! Kau dimana, Aomine?!"

 

Dering pada perangkat holonya segera menarik atensi Ryouta. Namun, bukan Daiki yang memanggilnya, melainkan Shuuzou. Tak urung, Ryouta segera meringis sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 

/"Hound 4? Kise, Aomine bersamamu?"/

 

Ryouta menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam lalu berdeham untuk mengusir serak di tenggorokan sehabis berteriak-teriak memanggil nama sang rekan yang tak kunjung muncul batang hidungnya.

 

Dengan suara yang dibuat-buat supaya tak terdengar panik, Ryouta pun menjawab, "Dia sedang tak bersama saya, Inspektur."

 

Hening sebentar sebelum papan grafik desibel suara Shuuzou tiba-tiba mencapai titik maksimum di bagian atas dan bawahnya dan suara Shuuzou yang  meledak-ledak terdengar dari perangkat holonya.

 

/"JANGAN BERCANDA, KALIAN BERDUA! DIAM DI SITU! KUSUSUL KALIAN BERDUA!"/

 

Petak hologram itu pun lenyap dari pandangan Ryouta dan digantikan dengan sebuah petak hologram lain yang masih menunjukkan nama Daiki tanpa bulatan hijau di sampingnya.

 

Ryouta mengacak rambutnya dan mengeraskan rahangnya, frustrasi dengan permainan brengsek yang dimainkan Daiki. Daiki memang sudah kelewatan bercandanya. Dan lagi, kenapa Daiki harus bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini?!

 

"AOMINE!" Sekali lagi, Ryouta berteriak hingga urat-urat di wajahnya timbul. "AOMINE!"

 

Tak kunjung ada sahutan dari pria berkulit kecokelatan yang narsismenya kadang-kadang melampaui Ryouta tersebut. Justru cicit tikus yang kebetulan melintas dan menginjak sepatu Ryouta yang menjadi jawaban.

 

Ryouta menyandarkan punggungnya lelah pada dinding. Rambut dijambak dan sumpah serapah pada Daiki diucapkannya dalam hati. Dari 'Daiki-keparat' hingga 'Daiki-bajingan'.

 

"ARGGHHHHH!!!"

 

Ryouta menegakkan badannya dan segera menarik dominatornya tegak lurus dengan bahunya. Jeritan melengking barusan jelas-jelas bukan dari Daiki. Suaranya cempereng dan tidak bulat.

 

Anak kecil, eh?

 

Gema derap langkah kaki dan napas terengah-engah terdengar dari arah ruangan paling pojok. Ryouta mendekati ruangan tersebut dengan was-was. Sesampainya ia ke depan ruangan yang masih tertutup itu, ia membidik pintu tersebut dengan dominatornya.

 

"TOLONG!"

 

Ryouta mengencangkan gengamannya dan menyiagakan jari telunjuk pada pelatuk dominator.

 

"TOLONG!"

 

Interface dominator di depan matanya menunjukkan sebuah lingkaran fokus yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah pintu. Warna toska yang menjadi bingkai _interface_ berubah merah seiring suara pintu digedor-gedor panik terdengar.

 

Di balik pintu ini, ada ancaman hukum Sibyl System. Teriakan minta tolong dari pemilik suara tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi juga instruksi penggunaan dominator yang sudah bersiaga dengan mode Non-Lethal Paralyzer turut memperiuh pendengaran Ryouta.

 

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!"

 

Tanpa disadari Ryouta, tangan Ryouta bergetar begitu suara itu semakin meninggi. Ryouta mulai mendekati pintu.  Tangannya mulai bergetar karena takut. Dia tahu, dia tak akan pernah sanggup menembak seorang anak kecil. Daripada takut menghadapi kriminal laten cilik itu, Ryouta sejujurnya ketakutan untuk menembak anak itu sesuai dengan perintah Sibyl.

 

Ryouta semakin dekat dengan pintu, sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam dominator bergetar kecil kala satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh knop pintu.

 

"TOLONG AKU!"

 

Ryouta memutar knop pintu dan pintu tersebut segera tertarik dengan kuat. Seorang anak kecil kemudian muncul dan memberondong memeluk kaki Ryouta dengan lengannya yang berdarah-darah hingga Ryouta kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terjengkang kepala dengan kepala mencium dinding.

 

"KISE! BERLINDUNG!"

 

Belum sempat Ryouta memfokuskan pandangannya yang sempat berhias kelap-kelip bintang, kelebatan sinar berkecepatan cahaya melintas di depannya, mengenai lengan anak kecil yang sedang terisak di dadanya. Tak sampai sedetik, anak itu segera terhempas, menabrak dinding, dan jatuh pingsan setelah kejang beberapa detik. Ryouta sampai menahan napas saat mendengar suara berdebum tubuh bocah lelaki itu menghantam tembok.

 

"Inspektur Nijimura!" Ryouta berseru dan buru-buru bangkit lalu memberi hormat. Matanya sempat melirik bocah yang kini berbaring pingsan di dekat kakinya.

 

"Dimana Aomine? Dimana si keparat itu? Oh kenapa kalian kau tidak segera menindak anak itu?" cecar Shuuzou. "Kau tahu, anak itu bisa saja mengembalikanmu kembali ke panti rehabilitasi! Dia seorang kriminal laten, Kise!"

 

Ryouta melirik anak kecil yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari kakinya dan Shuuzou bergantian. Tangannya mengepal ketika matanya menangkap dominator di tangan Shuuzou. Benda itu benda yang sama yang sama yang sudah pernah menembak Kazunari hingga mati.

 

Dan sekarang anak yang tadi minta tolong padanya pun kenapa harus mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kazunari?

 

"Aku tahu, Inspektur!" balas Ryouta dengan suara tinggi dan Shuuzou ditatapnya begitu tajam. "Tapi bisakah, Inspektur tidak menembaknya?! Dia cuma anak kecil! Bagaimana kalau dia mati?!"

 

"Oh, oh, Kise. Tenang, oke?" Kini Shuuzou yang merendahkan suaranya, berusaha menenangkan sang bawahan yang takut bakal bertindak kriminal setelahnya. "Aku menembak anak itu dengan paralyzer—aku melumpuhkannya. Dia tidak akan mati—"

 

"Kondisi anak itu sudah parah dan Inspektur melumpuhkannya. Ha, aku tak yakin dia masih hidup!" sela Ryouta sinis.

 

"Kau boleh memeriksanya kalau kau tak percaya,"

 

Ryouta mendecih lalu berjongkok untuk memeriksa nadi di leher anak itu.

 

"Hidup. Denyutnya normal." ucap Ryouta datar, menyembunyikan nada malu karena barusan sudah melawan Shuuzou. Shuuzou menyeringai mendengarnya.

 

"Kau tidak percaya apa yang kubilang. Aku seorang inspektur dan aku selalu benar."

 

Ryouta mendengus mendengarnya. Dalam hati Ryouta berkomentar, 'Dia pikir dia siapa? Tuhan, huh?'

 

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa anak itu bisa ada di sini setelah kalian berdua telah menkonfirmasi padaku bahwa daerah ini aman?"

 

Ryouta terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Mau melawan pun sekarang tak bisa karena dari apa yang telah dilihat Ryouta beberapa saat lalu, semua ruangan di bawah tanah adalah kosong, hanya ada Ryouta dan Daiki, beberapa ekor laba-laba dan tikus yang berkeliaran.

 

Alis Shuuzou terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menuntut jawaban dari mulut Ryouta.

 

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua mangkir di sini dan asal-asalan memeriksa daerah ini," tuduh Shuuzou.

 

"Apa?! Tidak!" bantah Ryouta. "Kami berdua mengeceknya dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

 

"Oh, lalu jelaskan padaku siapa anak itu," tuntut Shuuzou. "Dia bukan cuma delusiku saja, bukan?"

 

Ryouta mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang. Ryouta melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya kalau ruangan itu kosong! Tidak ada satu pun celah yang cukup untuk jalan keluar-masuk seseorang! Dan lagi, dimana sekarang Daiki?! Kenapa dia tak kembali?

 

"Bisa jelaskan?"

 

Segera sebelum Shuuzou menuntut kembali, Ryouta menjawab, "Tidak."

 

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak. Semua hal, yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun, pasti punya penjelasan."

 

Ryouta menganga. Shuuzou rupanya sangat menyebalkan!

 

"Aku harus mengecek ruangan itu kembali, begitu?" tanya Ryouta tak habis pikir.

 

"Menurutmu? Apa mungkin aku menyuruhmu koprol dari sini hingga permukaan?"

 

Titik emosi Ryouta sudah pada puncaknya. Kalau saja Shuuzou bukan atasannya dan Sibyl tak berkuasa, mungkin Ryouta sudah mengacak-acak bibir monyong Shuuzou sekarang juga.

 

Dengan langkah berat, Ryouta memasuki ruangan itu. Mata dan dominatornya bergerak menyapu ruangan. Masih tidak ada apa-apa—

 

OH! Tunggu!

 

Ryouta mengarahkan kembali dominatornya ke pojok belakang ruangan. Sesuatu pasti ada di sana karena tembok di pojok ruangan berkilau begitu Ryouta menyorotnya dengan dominator.

 

Ryouta mendekati pojok ruangan tersebut berhati-hati, berusaha tenang dan tetap awas untuk berantisipasi. Saat Ryouta menyentuh tembok tersebut, tembok itu memudar, menjadi pecahan kibit yang dikenali Ryouta sebagai hologram.

 

"Holo?"

 

"Menemukan sesuatu, Kise?"

 

"Ah!"

 

Ryouta terperanjat karena Shuuzou tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk punggungnya saat bertanya. Untung saja, Ryouta tak refleks menghantamkan dominatornya pada Shuuzou.

 

"Ah, iya. Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu," Kise menyentuh tembok itu kembali. "Holo. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik hologram."

 

Shuuzou ikut menyentuh tembok tersebut lalu mengamati seisi ruangan. Matanya segera terfokus pada kamera pengawas kecil di sudut ruangan yang bahkan baru dilihat Ryouta. Sialan, Shuuzou begitu tajam.

 

"Lalu, menurutmu Daiki pergi kemana?"

 

Ryouta menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu." Dan Ryouta pun segera mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sebelum aku menyusul Aomine untuk memeriksa ruangan ini, dia sempat terdiam sebentar di tengah ruangan dengan dominator yang mengacung ke pojokan ruangan ini. Mu-mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu."

 

Shuuzou lalu mendecakkan lidaknya sebal, "Si Aomine-bodoh itu memang sesukanya kalau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu. Semua hal berbau anak-anak ini juga membuat Si Bodoh itu menjadi sentimental, huh."

 

Ryouta mulai mengira-ngira sudah selama apa hubungan Shuuzou dan Daiki hingga Shuuzou bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Daiki. Jangan-jangan Daiki sudah punya istri dan anak sebenarnya, pikir Ryouta yang segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

 

"Kita kembali dulu ke permukaan dan pikirkan strategi baru. Kita akan meminta Aida untuk mengecek semua hal ini," Shuuzou mengurut kening. "Kau bawa anak itu sekalian."

 

Saat Shuuzou sudah memutar tumit untuk keluar, Ryouta menjawab dengan patuh, "Siap, Pak!", dan mulai mengekor di belakang Shuuzou dengan bocah itu di punggung.

.

.

.

Diskusi yang dilakukan Shuuzou, Shintarou, dan Ketua Akashi tidak berjalan mulus sependengaran Ryouta. Debat Shuuzou-Shintarou dengan Ketua Akashi bermula karena Ryouta memaparkan semua hasil penyelidikan kecil-kecilannya kepada dua atasannya; pola kasus, fakta-fakta, opini satu pihak, dan kecurigaannya pada Ketua Akashi. Ryouta juga baru saja mendengar kalau Shuuzou baru saja ditegur dengan kasar karena tidak bekerja sama dengan divisi-divisi lain menyelidiki kasus ini.

 

Ryouta mencuri pandang pada segerombolan orang di luar pintu kaca transparan dome. Mereka adalah personil-personil Divisi 2 dan Divisi 3 yang sedang menunggu perintah Ketua Akashi. Dapat Ryouta lihat kalau mereka semua memandang seluruh anggota Divisi 1 seperti melihat makhluk menjijikkan.

 

Ryouta mungkin harus berterimakasih pada panti rehabilitasi yang sempat membuatnya harus berkomunikasi dengan membaca gerak bibir saat Kazunari masih hidup dan menemani Ryouta selama dua tahun di dalam panti rehabilitasi. Berkat kemampuan itu, Ryouta mengetahui kalau dengan mulut-mulut anggota divisi lain sedang mengatai-ngatai mengenai kinerja Divisi 1 dengan nyinyir.

 

Sedikit-banyak Ryouta sudah mendengar kalau kasus dan tugas penanganan operasi ini akan dialihkan pada Divisi 2 dan Divisi 3 karena Ketua Akashi menganggap kinerja Divisi 1 memburuk. Harus Ryouta akui memang, terhitung sudah dua kali—dengan kasus yang satu ini—sudah Divisi 1 tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang diberikan oleh Ketua Akashi. Tapi, mengingat hasil penyelidikannya sendiri, sudah sewajarnya kasus ini tidak selesai. Terlalu banyak tabir yang belum tersingkap. Kasus ini masihlah sangat transparan untuk dipecahkan.

 

Lalu, mata Ryouta melirik ke arah Satsuki. Satsuki yang tengah duduk di lantai teras lobi gedung dome yang kotor sembari berusaha menyingkirkan kotoran dari ujung sepatu hitamnya, nampak begitu kacau. Satsuki terlihat tidak begitu baik semenjak wanita itu mendengar bahwa Daiki menghilang. Taiga juga terlihat begitu risau. Mungkin jauh sebelum Ryouta, Taiga sudah tahu mengenai pola dan kejahatan ini. Ryouta sendiri sekarang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, paling-paling menunggu perintah dari Shuuzou atau Shintarou yang masih sengit berdiskusi dengan Ketua Akashi lewat perangkat holonya masing-masing.

 

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kise?" Suara berat Taiga segera memecah atmosfer suram yang dikeluarkan oleh ketiga _enforcer_ Divisi 1. "Apa yang terjadi pada Aomine?"

 

Ryouta menghela napas berat. "Demi koefisien kriminalku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kagami," Ryouta menjawab seraya menggeleng pelan. "Aomine tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dan ada lagi satu ruangan yang tak terdeteksi Sibyl—ditutup oleh hologram yang entah dibuat siapa."

 

Taiga mendengus dan pandangan merendahkan segera dilayangkan pada Ryouta, "Terowongan tidak jelas lagi? Jangan bercanda! Hentikan semua omong kosong fiksionalmu itu!"

 

"Apa?!" sergah Ryouta tak terima. "Kau pikir aku cuma mengarang-ngarang soal terowongan itu?! Mereka ada, Kagami! Mereka nyata! Terowongan itu bukan ilusi atau karang-karanganku saja! Aku masih waras, Kagami!"

 

Ryouta merengut kerah jaket Taiga dan mengangkat tinjunya tepat saat Satsuki datang dan memisahkan mereka.

 

"Kicchan! Kagamin!" seru Satsuki sembari mendorong Ryouta dan Daiki ke arah berlawan, sebisa mungkin menciptakan jarak untuk dua pria yang lebih besar darinya itu.

 

Napas Ryouta tersenggal, matanya masih nyalang menatap Taiga yang masih menantang padanya.

 

Persetan dengan omelan Shuuzou tentang level stressnya yang mendung nanti selepas penyelidikan ini, pikirnya.

 

"Sudah?!" Suara Satsuki tinggi namun bergetar. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca bergantian menatap Ryouta dan Taiga dengan tatapan memohon. "Kondisi kita sedang kacau. Bisakah kalian berdua tenang? Kalian ingin koefisien kriminal kalian meningkat?"

 

Ryouta menurunkan tinjunya, menghindari tatapan Taiga, dan begitupun Taiga sebaliknya.

 

"Kita harus yakin kalau Dai- _chan_ sekarang baik-baik saja," Satsuki memaksakan diri untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum dengan bibir tipisnya yang bergetar, "ya, 'kan?"

 

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Satsuki, Ryouta terpaksa mengangguk meski hatinya risau mengenai kondisi Daiki yang sekarang rimbanya pun entah dimana.

 

"Ya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

 

Dalam hati, Ryouta tak kuasa untuk menahan diri untuk mengutuki kalimat penghiburan yang terpaksa meluncur dari bibirnya demi Satsuki.

 

"Dasar pembual," desis Taiga yang segera disahut Ryouta dengan tatapan mengancam.

 

Ha, mengancam?

 

Ryouta bodoh. Mungkin benar kata Taiga kalau Ryouta hanyalah seorang pembual. Pembual yang munafik.

 

Ryouta tak mengerti sekarang dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus memaksakan diri, mengatakan bahwa nyawa rival urusan cintanya baik-baik saja? Seharusnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu dan setelah itu Satsuki akan memeluknya, meredam isak tangisnya pada dada bidangnya. Maka, setelah itu Ryouta akan dengan mudah mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Menjalin hubungan mesra tanpa status bukan hal yang buruk juga, bukan?

 

'Ha, rendahan sekali kamu, Ryouta.' batin Ryouta mengejek.

 

"Kalian semua," Shuuzou tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah kusut dan kerah berantakan, begitu juga Shintarou yang sama kacaunya. "Kembali ke markas. Tugas kita di sini sudah selesai."

 

"Apa?! Tapi—"

 

Protes Ryouta segera ditahan oleh kedipan pada perangkat holonya. Satu berkas yang dikirim dari analis biro, Aida Riko, masuk ke dalam perangkat holonya.

 

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Ryouta begitu ia membaca berkas yang diberikan Riko padanya. Ryouta memandang Shuuzou, menuntut penjelasan lewat matanya. Shuuzou menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Ryouta untuk berbisik padanya.

 

"Cari Aomine." bisiknya singkat, jelas, dan padat sementara tangannya merayap menuju saku bagian dalam jaket Ryouta. Tak perlu dilihat pun, mengukur dari massa yang menambah beban jaketnya, Ryouta sudah tahu kalau Shuuzou memasukkan sepucuk senjata manual ke dalam sakunya. Shuuzou menepuk bahu Ryouta sebelum mundur sembari menyeringai.

 

Ryouta melongo, tidak percaya dengan perintah yang diterimanya.

 

Shuuzou menyuruhnya mencari Daiki? Ryouta tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

 

"Inspektur yakin?"

 

"Oh, tentu saja," Shuuzou mengangguk. "Percuma saja kita bilang 'berhenti' padamu. Kau pasti akan ngotot—berkoar-koar hingga mulutmu berbusa—untuk menemukan si Aomine-bodoh itu."

 

Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shintarou dan pria berambut hijau itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

 

"Kita akan jalankan Rencana B, Kise," kata Shintarou tegas. "Sementara kau mencari Si Bodoh itu, kami akan mengadakan penyelidikan 'kecil-kecilan' di sini bersama anggota yang lain."

 

Ryouta tercengang hingga senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

 

"Kami percayakan tugas ini padamu," ujar Shuuzou. "Seperti yang kau bilang, pola ini harus dihentikan lalu kebenaran akan terungkap. Menyingkap tabir gelap di balik sebuah kasus adalah tugas kita, bukan?"

 

Ryouta belum bisa berkata-kata, masih tercengang dengan Shuuzou yang mendengar pendapatnya—bahkan rela berdiskusi dengan Ketua Akashi yang absolut perintahnya dan membuat Rencana B demi menemukan Daiki.

 

Tiba-tiba Shuuzou menyalak dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Lakukan perintahku, Hound 4!"

 

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu detik berganti, Ryouta menyahut dengan patuh, "Siap, Inspektur!"

 

Akan Ryouta buktikan kalau dia bukan seorang pembohong yang munafik.

.

.

Ryouta berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Riko memberinya waktu sebanyak tiga menit untuk sampai ke ruangan terakhir di lantai empat—tempat dimana pintu masuk menuju ruangan antah berantah yang disembunyikan di balik hologram berada—tanpa perlu harus takut tertangkap mata-mata Sibyl yang menempel di setiap sudut lorong dan ruangan. Ryouta melompati tangga, melangkah selebar-selebarnya, sembari terus menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa. Ryouta tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kehabisan waktu. Divisi 1 sudah mendapat coretan hitam dalam rapor pekerjaannya dan Ryouta merasa tak perlu untuk menambah panjang daftar keburukan Divisi 1 sekarang.

 

Beruntung, Ryouta masih memiliki waktu setengah menit saat ia mencapai ruangan yang dimaksud dan menembus pembatas hologram. Dia mengatur napasnya, memegangi lututnya yang gemetaran akibat berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia punya dan setiap lompatan yang terkadang pendaratannya tidak begitu mulus. Dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja dikendurkan, satu kancing kemeja pun turut ia buka.

 

Melirik perangkat holonya, waktu yang tersisa baginya sudah habis dan tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Shuuzou atau Riko. Kening Ryouta segera berkerut saat ia melihat layar hologram perangkat holonya kosong. Tidak ada nama Shuuzou atau Riko pada pada riwayat panggilan yang aktif. Ryouta mencari kontak kedua orang tersebut dan tak bisa menemukan apa-apa.

 

Apa yang terjadi lagi?

 

Berkas-berkas _online_ Ryouta juga menghilang berikut berkas-berkas _offline_ miliknya juga tak semua terlihat. Melirik status bar di pojok kanan atas _interface_ hologram perangkat holonya, Ryouta melihat jika hanya ada satu garis kecil yang berdiri tegak di sana sebelum menghilang dan berubah menjadi tulisan 'No Connection'.

 

Bagus.

 

Pola yang sama betul-betul sedang terjadi. Setelah ia dicegah oleh Daiki, kembali Ryouta harus berhadapan dengan terowongan misterius tanpa koneksi dari pusat. Semoga Shuuzou segera sadar dan menariknya—Ryouta tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Kuroko Tetsuya atau Mayuzumi Chihiro yang hanya namanya kembali ke permukaan.

 

"Aomine!" panggil Ryouta. "Aomine!"

 

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari Daiki. Ryouta mulai melangkah kakinya gemetar, mulai menyusuri lorong yang remang. Sesekali mulutnya memanggil nama Daiki meski belum ada sahutan dari yang makhluk yang dipanggil-panggil.

 

Ryouta melirik perangkat holonya, berharap ada barang satu saja garis tegak lurus pada bar sinyalnya. Nihil. Ryouta mungkin harus berhenti berharap dan serius mencari Daiki tanpa bantuan siapapun dari permukaan.

 

"Aomine!" Lagi, Ryouta memanggil nama Daiki.

 

Ryouta menangkap suara derap langkah dari kejauhan. Ryouta menajamkan pendengarannya, memperkirakan jarak yang ia miliki dengan si pemilik langkah yang kian lama kian mendekat. Dari gaung suara yang didapatkannya, Ryouta memperkirakan bahwa kaki-kaki kecillah yang sedang mendekatinya. Lalu, isakan pelan dan ringisan pedih setelah suara berdetum terdengar pula.

 

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Ryouta menarik pistol yang disimpan Shuuzou di saku dalam jaketnya dan mulai mendatangi sumber suara.

 

Jalan terowongan terbagi menjadi dua di persimpangan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Ryouta segera mengambil jalan di sebelah kanannya sambil terus bersiaga.

 

"Kak, tolong..."

 

Ryouta menegakkan punggungnya lurus-lurus saat suara minta tolong itu muncul dari balik punggungnya. Ia memutar tumit dan segera melihat seorang anak dengan kepala berdarah sedang tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekatinya.

 

Anak itu terhuyung saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Ryouta dan Ryouta segera memegangnya, meletakkan kepala terluka anak itu pada bahunya sembari mengusap punggung kecil bocah laki-laki itu.

 

"Hei, hei," Ryouta menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tirus bocah itu. "Hei, nak, buka matamu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

 

Tidak ada respon. Telapak tangan Ryouta juga sudah banjir oleh darah dari kepala bocah berambut kelabu itu. Ryouta mengguncang pelan tubuh itu dan kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

 

"Hei, nak?"

 

Ryouta tersenyum kala sepasang kelopak mata bocah itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata sewarna rambutnya yang bergetar takut dan lemah.

 

"Jangan..."

 

"Sshh... jangan takut," kata Ryouta sembari mendudukkan pelan anak itu dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. "Oke, sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam dan buang pelan-pelan. Jangan panik, ya? Aku akan memeriksa luka di kepalamu."

 

Anak itu mengangguk dan matanya nyaris saja kembali tertutup kalau saja Ryouta tak mencegahnya.

 

"Jangan tertidur, oke? Lihat aku dan bertahanlah."

 

Lagi, anak itu hanya merespon dengan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 

Pelipis anak itu sobek dan masih saja mengeluarkan darah. Ryouta tidak punya satu alat pertolongan kecelakaan dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Bocah itu bahkan sudah menggigil sekarang.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ryouta sembari melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada anak itu, berharap supaya anak itu berhenti menggigil.

 

"A..aku ti-tidak tahu,"

 

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

 

Anak itu menggeleng lagi.

 

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

 

Bibir bergetar anak itu segera terkatup rapat. Matanya menghindari tatapan menyelidik Ryouta. Anak itu merapatkan jaket Ryouta yang membalut tubuhnya yang kumal oleh darah, sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat menggigil karena rasa dingindan mungkin juga takut.

 

"Jadi, siapa yang melukaimu?" Ryouta bertanya lagi, berusaha tetap terdengar sabar. Anak itu tetap bergeming, tetap menghindari tatapan Ryouta yang penuh selidik kepadanya, lebih tertarik untuk menatap luka mengering di lutut kurusnya.

 

Kesabaran Ryouta habis sudah.

 

Bolamata milik Ryouta segera berotasi, menahan diri untuk tak menekan anak kecil di hadapannya untuk mendapat jawaban. Luka yang didapat anak itu jelas-jelas bukan luka yang diakibatkan oleh kecerobohan anak kecil seusianya.

 

Seseorang dengan suatu alat yang membuat luka pada anak itu.

 

... Karena Ryouta juga pernah mengalami luka yang sama dengan anak itu.

 

Benjolan yang pecah di belakang kepala anak itu jelas berasal dari pukulan benda tumpul. Sayatan-sayatan di kepalanya juga berasal dari benda tajam. Tidak mungkin, bukan, jika ada seorang anak kecil yang bodoh memukul kepalanya dengan sebatang besi atau tega menyayat kepalanya sendiri dengan pisau?

 

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

 

Anak itu berjengit dan segera menggeleng.

 

"Nah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawabnya," Ryouta menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku Ryouta. Kise Ryouta."

 

Anak itu mendongak hati-hati, "Shougo. Haizaki Shougo."

 

Ryouta nyengir dan mengacak rambut lepek anak itu.

 

"Sekarang, dengar aku," Ryouta memegang kedua bahu anak itu pelan. "Kau ingin selamat, bukan?" Shougo mengangguk. "Kau ikuti jalan itu dan keluar pelan-pelan. Jangan menarik perhatian. Cari tangga dan naik dan begitu seterusnya sampai kau sampai ke permukaan. Jangan takut melihat sirene dan _drone_ yang tersebar. Jika ada Komissa yang memergokimu, jangan takut. Ikuti semua perintah yang mereka berikan padamu, mengerti?"

 

Shougo bergeming. Kedua matanya intens menatap Ryouta tanpa ekspresi apapun.

 

"Hei, Haizaki- _kun_?" Ryouta menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Shougo. "Haizaki- _kun_?"

 

Shougo berjengit kala Ryouta mengguncang tubuhnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali supaya ia bisa melihat Ryouta dengan jelas.

 

"Maaf," sesal Ryouta saat melihat anak itu meringis setelah Ryouta melepas bahunya. "Aku menyakitimu. Maaf."

 

Shougo mengangguk lemah dan menepis tangan Ryouta yang hendak menyentuh bahunya kembali.

 

"Kau mengerti apa yang kubilang barusan, bukan?"

 

"Keluar dari sini dengan tenang, naiki tangga, dan lakukan apapun yang diperintah orang yang berjumpa padaku. Jangan takut dan jangan panik," sebut Shougo sedikit angkuh. "Aku benar, kan?"

 

Baiklah, Shougo betulan angkuh.

 

Ryouta menepuk bahu Shougo dan membantunya berdiri, "Kau bisa tanpa perlu bantuanku, bukan? Sekarang berdiri dan lakukan hal yang kuberitahukan padamu, jagoan."

 

Shougo mengangguk sembari memeluk jaket Ryouta yang melekat di badannya, sepasang bolamata kelabunya berbinar-binar saat ia disebut jagoan oleh Ryouta. "Laksanakan, Inspektur!"

 

Badan Ryouta bergetar saat kata 'inspektur' yang disebutkan Shougo ditujukan padanya. Shougo memasang sikap hormat padanya, dengan sudut-sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, menekan pipi lebamnya yang membiru. Tapi sepertinya, Shougo tak peduli dengan lukanya sendiri.

 

Ryouta balas tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu.

 

Shougo begitu polos. Lelaki kecil di hadapan Ryouta ini masih bisa tersenyum di atas luka-lukanya. Berapa memang umur Shougo? Paling delapan atau sepuluh tahun.

 

Tapi, Ryouta sudah tak sepolos itu saat ia seumuran Shougo. Ryouta sudah mendekam di balik sel-sel pengap panti rehabilitasi, mengalami siksaan psikologis—dan bahkan psikis—yang dibuatnya sendiri juga dibuat oleh

para dokter bahkan sipir.

 

Dan begitu sampai di permukaan nanti, Shougo juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ryouta dua belas tahun yang lalu.

 

Shougo akan dinobatkan menjadi kriminal laten setelah ini. Shougo akan mendekam di balik sel pengap di panti rehabilitasi setelah ini.

 

Jadi...

 

... kenapa Ryouta menyuruhnya naik ke permukaan?

 

Kenapa Ryouta tega memberikan daging ke kandang singa?

 

Bukankah lebih baik Shougo berdiam di sini, di tempat dimana Sibyl tak berkuasa?

 

Apa yang dipikirkan Ryouta?!

 

Ryouta cuma seorang _enforcer_ dan haram hukum baginya menyembunyikan seorang laten, atau kasarnya, melanggar peraturan Sibyl System.

 

Ha, Ryouta memang menyedihkan.

 

Dulu, Ryouta sudah bisa membedakan, mana inspektur juga mana _enforcer_. Tapi, Shougo, bocah kecil yang sedang tersenyum di depannya ini, tidak bisa.

 

Ryouta cuma seorang _enforcer_ , ingin hati Ryouta mengatakan kebenarannya pada anak itu. Harusnya anak itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ryouta seorang _enforcer_ , melihat tindik di telinga kiri Ryouta juga baju kusut yang dikenanya.

 

Tapi, sesekali dianggap inspektur tak apa, bukan?

 

"Sekarang pergilah, jagoan!"

 

Shougo mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju lorong tempat Ryouta muncul tadi. Sebelum punggung itu menghilang di balik tikungan, Shougo menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada Ryouta

 

Ah, darimana semangat lelaki muda itu? Darimana energi anak muda yang tadi ditemukan Ryouta begitu rapuh? Barusan Shougo terlihat sangat lemah, bukan?

 

Kata-kata sesederhana 'jagoan' bisa membakar semangat muda anak itu?

 

Jika saja Ryouta sepolos itu dahulu, mungkin Ryouta tidak akan seapatis seperti sebelum ia bergabung dengan biro dan berteman dengan Daiki.

 

Ah, Daiki.

 

Ryouta harus mencari makhluk itu lagi, huh.

 

"Aomine!" Mungkin untuk keseratus kalinya, Ryouta memanggil nama temannya itu. "Aomine!"

 

Ryouta terus mencari hingga ia bertemu dengan jalan buntu tanpa menemukan satupun jejak yang sekiranya bisa mempertemukannya dengan Daiki atau siapapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

 

"Sial," umpat Ryouta sambil menendang dinding di depannya emosi.

 

"Ki..."

 

Ryouta menegakkan badannya seketika. Matanya memincing tajam saat senjata api laras pendek itu berhasil diraih dari saku belakang celananya.

 

"...se...."

 

Ryouta memutar tumit dan kembali mengendap-endap sambil mencari sumber suara. Pistol dengan pengaman yang terbuka telah bersiaga di depan dada.

 

"Ki... se..."

 

Ryouta menajamkan indra pendengarnya, "Aomine?"

 

"... se!"

 

Tak peduli lagi dengan instruksi penggrebekan yang dipelajari di akademi pelatihan, Ryouta segera berlari menuju persimpangan utama dengan terburu-buru.

 

"Aomine!" Ryouta berseru panik saat ia melihat rekan yang selama ini dicari-carinya, berjalan timpang dengan sekujur tubuh terluka. Daiki bahkan menggedong seorang anak kecil di punggungnya.

 

Ryouta menyuruh Daiki untuk duduk di lantai terowongan yang dingin setelah mengangkat bocah perempuan itu dari punggungnya. Ryouta memeriksa nadi di leher bocah itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat jarinya tak merasakan detak apapun di sana.

 

"Anak ini?" Ryouta tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Daiki menolak tatapan menuntut jawab dari Ryouta dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 

"... Kupikir aku akan mati," celetuk Daiki, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Susah payah aku menyelamatkan anak itu tapi dia tetap meninggal juga. Kuharap bocah Haizaki itu masih hidup." Daiki cengengesan setelahnya.

 

"Jangan bercanda! Tutup mulutmu dulu dan biarkan aku mengecek luka-lukamu, Ahomine!"

 

"Sesukamu, deh." Dan kelopak mata Daiki perlahan menutup.

 

"Ah! Aomine, Aomine! Buka matamu dan lihat aku!" Ryouta menepuk-nepuk pipi Daiki pelan. "Aomine!"

 

"Berisik, Ryouta," keluh Daiki sambil menepis tangan Ryouta yang sedang mengguncang bahunya tak sabaran. "Aku tidak tidur."

 

"Ha, tidak tidur. Aku hanya perlu menghitung sampai 60 dan kau akan tertidur saat aku baru mencapai angka 20!"

 

Daiki nyengir, "Kau memperhatikanku? Terima kasih."

 

"Apa?!" Ryouta segera menyangkal. "Aku bukan memperhatikanmu tapi aku sudah muak berada di dekatmu sampai-sampai aku tahu semua kebiasaanmu! Sudah diam! Biarkan aku memikirkan cara menutup luka di bahumu ini."

 

Daiki mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bodoh. Paramedis ada di permukaan. Kau hanya perlu memapahku sampai ke sana."

 

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya," desah Ryouta sembari memutar bolamatanya. "Kita ditarik dari operasi. Kau tahu? Kita berdua sudah mengacau banyak kali ini. Dan kurasa kau tidak akan kuat berjalan ke permukaan dengan kakimu yang terluka itu."

 

Daiki melihat kakinya dan terkejut bukan kepalang saat ia mendapati sejumlah luka gores yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari balik kaki celananya yang sudah terkoyak-koyak.

 

Dia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, ngeri sendiri melihat luka di kakinya sekarang, "Kita tidak akan diam di sini, bukan?"

 

"Tentu tidak," jawab Ryouta. "Kita akan ke permukaan."

 

"Nijimura?"

 

"Dia mungkin akan menyakiti telinga kita dengan pidatonya yang berwarna-warni," canda Ryouta dan Daiki tertawa kecil. "Hei, beritahu aku dimana kau menemukan anak ini."

 

Daiki menunjuk ke jalan di sampingnya.

 

"Di sana," tunjuknya. "Di bawah satu-satunya ruangan di ujung terowong ini."

 

"Kau diam di sini."

 

Ryouta berlari menuju tempat yang diunjuk Daiki. Dia benar-benar perlu bukti. Dia ingin melihat apa yang ditemukan Daiki.

 

Ryouta menggenggam gagang pintu besi itu ragu. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang ada di sana.

 

Ryouta menarik pistolnya sebelum mendorong pintu tersebut. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan anak-anak tangga bermodalkan penerangan seadanya.

 

Ryouta menuruni satu per satu anak tangga tersebut. Pengaman pistol dibukanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

 

Semakin ia turun, semakin busuk udara yang diciumnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar desis-desis pelan yang terdengar seperti konsleting listrik.

 

Ryouta tak mau menegok ke bawah saat ia tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang begitu lembek. Ryouta hanya mengangkat kakinya dan melangkah mundur saat ia mata kepalanya sendiri melihat belasan—atau bahkan puluhan anak kecil—berserakan di lantai, bermandikan darah, dengan kepala terbuka.

 

Ryouta mengirit napas, terlalu shock dengan pemandangan di depan wajahnya. Bau busuk juga membuatnya mual.

 

Tak perlu hitungan detik sampai Ryouta memutuskan untuk balik kanan dan kembali pada Daiki.

 

"Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah tak sanggup berjalan."

 

Ryouta menarik tangan Daiki, merangkulnya, dan memegang pinggangnya. Daiki mengerang, saat beban tubuhnya kembali harus ditanggung kakinya yang terluka. Setelah terbiasa dengan perihnya, Daiki membuka mulut, bersiap protes karena Ryouta seenaknya memegang pinggangnya.

 

"Jangan protes. Aku harus menyeretmu supaya lebih cepat. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sesegera mungkin."

 

Daiki menggeram dan hanya pasrah saat Ryouta mulai memapahnya untuk berjalan.

 

"Kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama kau menghilang?" tanya Ryouta saat mereka sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar.

 

" _Drone_ ,"

 

"Ya?"

 

" _Drone_ yang melakukan semua ini—padaku dan semua kriminal laten yang mati di sana," Daiki menarik napas dalam-dalam saat ia menembus holo dan Ryouta mulai menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ryouta terpaksa melakukannya walau berat ia harus mendengar napas pendek dan berat yang dihirup dan dibuang Daiki.

 

"Aku tidak tahu mereka dikendalikan oleh siapa. _Drone_ - _drone_ itu menyiksa anak-anak itu di sana, memukuli, dan menghajar mereka membabi-buta. Seperti yang kaulihat, aku juga terluka dibuatnya. Aku lengah saat ingin menyelamatkan beberapa anak-anak yang mungkin bisa diselamatkan dan mereka berhasil menghajarku. Dan... dan _drone_ itu bukan seperti jenis _drone_ yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

 

Ah, tolol! Ryouta memaki dirinya dalam hati. Seharusnya, ia membuat Daiki diam bukannya membuat Si Mantan Inspektur berbicara!

 

Sayup-sayup terdengar sejumlah langkah kaki di atas mereka. Ryouta berhenti melangkah dan mengecek perangkat holonya.

 

Bagus. Sinyal sudah dapat dan setiap kontak dan berkas di perangkat holonya sekarang dalam keadaan menyala. Ryouta kembali menyandarkan Daiki pada dinding. Daiki meringis saat ia kembali harus berdiri tanpa pegangan dengan kakinya yang terluka.

 

"Kau mau memanggil Nijimura?"

 

"Ya," jawab Ryouta sambil menyentuh interface hologram yang menampilkan nama Shuuzou.

 

Tak sampai satu detik, _interface_ lain muncul. Kontak berisi biodata singkat Shuuzou dan bar kecil lain yang berisi grafik suara tampil saat panggilan Ryouta terhubung dengan atasannya tersebut.

 

/"KISE?!"/

 

Shuuzou berseru panik, membuat Ryouta menghela napas lega—bersyukur karena ia tidak akan mendapat semprotan dari atasannya yang bawel itu.

 

"Aku menemukan Aomine," lapor Ryouta. "Terluka. Daiki butuh paramedis—" Daiki limbung dan jatuh karena Ryouta tak sempat menahannya. "Segera! Kirim tim forensik juga!"

 

/"Oke! Kami akan segera ke sana!"/

 

Dalam sekejap kedua interface itu menghilang saat Ryouta menonaktifkan fungsi proyeksinya dan mengangkat Daiki ke punggungnya sebisanya. Dia benar-benar tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh Divisi 2 atau Divisi 3. Mereka bisa saja melaporkan hal ini pada Ketua Akashi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan setelah usaha yang dilakukan Shuuzou dan Riko untuk membuat Ryouta menemukan Daiki setelah divisi mereka ditarik dari operasi.

 

Jika tebakan Ryouta benar, Divisi 2 dan Divisi 3 mungkin berpencar, satu menyelidiki gedung bagian atas dan sisanya menyelidiki bagian bawah tanah. Dome ini juga terbagi atas dua gedung dan Ryouta sangat yakin kalau hanya satu atau dua orang yang akan dialamatkan memeriksa lantai bawah tanah.

 

Aku akan membungkam mulut dua _enforcer_ itu jika mereka macam-macam, Ryouta bertekad dalam hati.

 

Tangga sudah di depan mata, derap langkah itu juga semakin jelas terdengar. Ryouta menahan napas saat ia harus mengangkat Daiki untuk menaiki tangga.

 

Duh, mengangkat pria seberat nyaris 90 kilogram tidak akan mematahkan tulang belakangnya, 'kan?!

 

"Ki... se..."

 

Ryouta menjawab dengan napasnya yang tertahan. Sepuluh anak tangga dan Ryouta sudah merasakan kalau seluruh organ pencernaannya turun semua.  "Y.. a?"—Apa yang kau rasakan, Bung?

 

Napas Ryouta yang cuma sedikit jelas membuat Ryouta sulit berkata-kata.

 

"Err... Kepalaku sakit,"

 

Daiki meronta, minta diturunkan, dan Ryouta segera menurunkannya dari punggungnya dengan senang hati. Ryouta mengatur napasnya, mengusap setiap peluh yang membahasi kening juga pelipisnya sebelum menjawab, "Ho, tentu saja. Kepalamu jatuh bebas mencium lantai. Tentu saja sakit."

 

Ryouta meregangkan punggungnya dan merangkul Daiki lagi. Mereka tidak boleh berhenti sekarang. Mereka harus kembali ke permukaan dengan Mata Sibyl saja yang melihat.

 

"Suka tidak suka, Aomine." ucap Ryouta saat ia kembali harus menarik pinggang Daiki mendekat dengannya untuk mempercepat gerakan mereka. Daiki tetap saja mengerang tak senang.

 

Derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, sementara Ryouta baru saja mencapai lantai tiga setelah bersusah payah membuat pria terluka di sampingnya menaiki tangga.

 

Ryouta mengumpat dalam hati. Dendam apa sebenarnya Ketua Akashi dengan Divisi 1? Karena Ryouta yang kriminal laten ajaib? Atau karena Daiki, mantan inspektur yang sentimentil, yang bersedia berada di garis depan sebuah kasus jika berhubungan dengan anak-anak setelah partnernya—Kuroko Tetsuya—menghilang (atau mati?) dua tahun yang lalu? Atau karena Shuuzou yang cerewet? Karena Satsuki yang rajin mampir ke database induk biro? Karena Taiga yang masih punya obsesi untuk menyelesaikan studinya?

 

Ketua Akashi punya dendam apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka harus dihadapkan dengan tugas seperti ini?

 

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Ryouta. Tapi tak ada satupun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang sekiranya memiliki jawaban.

 

Jika ada pun, satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab mungkin hanya Ketua Akashi.

 

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

 

Ryouta membatu di tempat, tidak bergerak saat firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia sedang ditodong oleh dominator dengan mode Nonlethal Paralyzer.

 

Dia tidak boleh hilang kesadaran sekarang.

 

"Kalian sudah ditarik dari operasi. Kalian ilegal berada di sini."

 

Ryouta menarik napasnya, tidak berniat berbalik sama sekali, saat ia mendengar salah satu _enforcer_ Divisi 2 yang ia kenali suaranya sebagai Moriyama.

 

Aku sudah tahu itu, bodoh.

 

"Dia terluka," Ryouta menjawab, setelah emosinya benar-benar sudah terkendali. "Aku kemari untuk membawanya ke permukaan. Itu saja."

 

"Kalian tidak punya izin. Aku akan meminta atasanku untuk memanggil _drone_ untuk menahan kalian karena sudah mengabaikan perintah," Moriyama menyentuh bahu Ryouta dan Ryouta segera berbalik untuk menepis tangan pria itu, mengabaikan beban nyaris 90 kilogram yang bersandar pada tubuhnya.

 

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap Ryouta. "Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian tapi biarkan aku sampai ke permukaan tanpa kawalan _drone_."

 

"Tidak bisa. Kalian sudah melanggar peraturan." Moriyama bersikeras.

 

Ryouta mendelik tak suka. Peraturan-peraturan itu konyol, pikirnya.

 

Di depan Ryouta, Moriyama menghubungi atasannya. Ryouta benar-benar kesal sekarang.

 

"Hei, Moriyama- _san_."

 

BUGH!

 

Tanpa peringatan, Ryouta meninju hidung  Moriyama sekuat tenaga dengan tangannya yang bebas hingga pria itu jatuh.

 

Di sebelahnya Daiki mengerang, "Kau mengacau, Kise."

 

"Terlanjur."

 

Ryouta nyengir dan memapah Daiki kembali hingga permukaan.

.

.

.

Saat Ryouta dan Daiki berhasil sampai ke permukaan—lobby utama dome sayap kiri—hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, menyapu keringat di kelopak matanya dan mencari seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan. Semuanya sibuk berlarian ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mengangkut mayat-mayat bocah itu bersama tim forensik.

 

Tidak ada.

 

Dia memperbaiki posisi Daiki punggungnya, menyeretnya lagi hingga ia mencapai pintu keluar dan seorang dari tim paramedis melihatnya. Tak sampai semenit, segerombol tim paramedis dengan blankar, menghampirinya dan menarik Daiki dari punggungnya.

 

Ryouta ambruk setelah blankar Daiki di dorong mendekati ambulans. Ryouta membalikkan badannya, mencoba meluruskan punggungnya yang perih dan bernapas lega saat punggungnya perlahan-lahan relaks. Ryouta menutup matanya, tidak peduli sekarang ia sedang berbaring di lantai teras dome yang kotor.

 

"Kicchan?"

 

Sejujurnya Ryouta enggan membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam tapi kalau bukan karena suara merdu Satsuki, Ryouta pasti akan menghiraukan panggilan itu.

 

"Mo...moi- _san_ ," Ryouta bergumam sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Perlahan, Ryouta berusaha duduk, mengabaikan perih yang masih melekat di punggungnya yang kaku, dan berdiri. Ryouta agak limbung setelah berhasil memindahkan berat tubuh ke kakinya dan Satsuki segera menahannya.

 

"Kicchan baik-baik saja?" tanya Satsuki khawatir.

 

Ryouta mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Ryouta seraya mengelus bahu wanita berambut merah jambu itu. "Aomine?"

 

"Sedang diberi perawatan darurat. Ada yang akan dilakukan Inspektur Nijimura dan Dai- _chan_ harus kembali pulih dengan segera. Kurasa, paramedis akan memberinya stimulan untuk kasus ini setelah mengobati luka-lukanya."

 

"Syukurlah."

 

"Kicchan, boleh ikut aku sebentar?"

 

Ryouta mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah wanita itu. Satsuki berjalan menuju tempat sepi dan Ryouta segera berspekulasi kalau Satsuki akan mengajaknya untuk berbicara serius pasal apa yang terjadi pada Daiki.

 

Dalam satu gerakan kilat dan tanpa perlawanan, kepala Ryouta diraih Satsuki. Satsuki mendekatkan kepala Ryouta ke wajahnya. Ryouta tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Jantung di balik tulang rusuknya kembali berdegup kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas.

 

"Mo... Momoi- _san_?"

 

"Terima kasih," kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pipi Ryouta. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Dai- _chan_."

 

Ryouta tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia refleks menutup matanya saat Satsuki kian mendekat ke wajahnya. Tak butuh lama, Ryouta merasakan sesuatu yang lembut juga kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Aroma mint yang ia kenali sebagai aroma shampoo yang dikenakan Satsuki menguasai indera penciumannya. Ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya juga desahan halus yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Tangan Ryouta bergerak menuju pinggang langsing Satsuki, merangkulnya, semakin meminimalisir jarak yang ia dimiliki dengan Satsuki.

 

Bibir keduanya pun terpisah, setelah masing-masing individu merasakan kalau persediaan oksigen di paru-paru mereka sudah begitu tipis. Ryouta masih membeku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis yang disukainya selama ini, dan Satsuki tersenyum, tangannya masih setia melingkari leher Ryouta.

 

"Ki-Kita harus kembali..." kata Ryouta tergagap saat wajah Satsuki mendekat lagi. "Nijimura- _san_ bisa marah."

 

Ryouta melihat wajah kecewa Satsuki setelahnya.

 

A-apa maksudnya?

 

Ryouta tidak mengerti. Ryouta tidak bilang sesuatu yang salah, bukan? Kenapa Satsuki terlihat kecewa... bahkan sedih? Apa.. apa Ryouta menyakitinya?

 

"Ah, iya." Satsuki menghela napas. "Kau benar. Ayo kembali."

 

Satsuki melangkah terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih kebingungan.

 

Demi Tuhan, Ryouta salah apa?!

 

Helaan napas meluncur dan bolamatanya berotasi sebelum Ryouta memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menyusul Satsuki.

 

 

Shuuzou sudah berjalan mondar-mandir bak alat setrika pakaian, menunggu paramedis meng'aktif'kan kembali Daiki. Ryouta hanya terduduk pada anak tangga dome, tangan memegang segelas plastik kopi yang mulai mendingin. Taiga ada di sebelahnya, memasang wajah bosan yang mengesalkan, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengutak-atik perangkat holonya. Satsuki jauh dari penglihatan Ryouta. Wanita menjadi penyendiri setelah mereka berciuman.

 

Dan hal itu mengusik pikiran Ryouta, membuat lelaki itu gundah-gulana, mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis yang disukainya. Ryouta yang stress melempar gelas kopinya, mengenai kaki Shuuzou sebelum jatuh ke tanah dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

 

Air muka Shuuzou terlihat kesal dan Ryouta sama sekali tak punya energi lain untuk berdebat. Ryouta hanya mengatakan 'maaf' sebelum ia mengistirahatkan kepala pada lututnya, berusaha meredam stress yang menekan kepalanya.

 

"Kise, atur emosimu," Taiga berkata setelah ia iseng melihat biodata singkat Ryouta di kontaknya. "Biru tua. Kau akan berakhir di panti rehabilitasi sekali lagi kalau kau tak bisa menurunkan warna huemu secepatnya."

 

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Dan Ryouta segera menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, membuangnya pelan, dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sampai tekanan di kepalanya menghilang sedikit.

 

"Kise."

 

Ryouta mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shuuzou yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tak senang. Ryouta sudah mengacau dan Shuuzou jelas berang karenanya.

 

Duh, Shuuzou pasti mau mempermasalahkan soal kopinya tadi.

 

"Ya?"

 

"Kita punya sesuatu untuk yang dibicarakan. Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada merenung di sini." Alis Shuuzou terangkat penuh makna. Ryouta menghela napas dan mengangguk sebelum ia berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Shuuzou.

 

Shuuzou membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan mobil-mobil biro, menyelip ke dalam sebuah gang gelap dimana mata Sibyl tak terpasang di sana.

 

"Kau benar," kata Shuuzou mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

 

"Soal?"

 

Shuuzou mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari sakunya, mengeluarkan sebatang cacahan tembakau dengan ekstra nikotin juga tar yang digulung bersama kertas dan filter lalu membakarnya.

 

"Soal kecurigaanmu pada Ketua Akashi," ujar Shuuzou setelah meniup asap rokok yang terkumpul di mulutnya. "Ketua Akashi memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semua spekulasi yang kausampaikan padaku tadi kuberitahu semua padanya dan dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dia emosi pada intinya."

 

"Emosi tidak bisa dijadikan bukti—"

 

"Tapi Akashi bukan orang yang gampang emosi," potong Shuuzou dengan suara tinggi. "Ketua Akashi tidak pernah berargumen dengan kami dengan nada-nada sangkalan seperti itu." Shuuzou mengegaskan. "Ketua Akashi punya rahasia besar. Sebuah rahasia yang besar dan tak boleh bocor ke muka dunia. Coba tebak apa? Dia pemimpin Sibyl System."

 

Ryouta mulai berpikir kalau Shuuzou sedang senewen tapi ia tak bisa menutup keterkejutannya mendengar informasi yang baru di dengarnya.

 

Ketua Akashi adalah pemimpin Sibyl. Semua spekulasinya mulai terasa masuk akal.

 

"Ah, apa Inspektur melihat anak kecil? Tingginya sekitar segini, rambutnya abu-abu, dan penuh luka? Namanya Haizaki Shougo."

 

Kening Shuuzou berkerut.

 

"Oh!" Shuuzou berseru. "Bocah sok jagoan itu, bukan? Dia sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat untuk perawatan."

 

"Pusat? Rumah sakit pusat? Tapi, anak itu kriminal laten, bukan? Seharusnya, dia dibawa ke rumah sakit di panti rehabilitas, 'kan?"

 

"Jangan bercanda," Shuuzou nyengir. "Anak itu aman. Huenya saja yang sedikit mendung, koefisien kriminalnya aman," paparnya. "Kenapa?"

 

"Tadi, Inspektur bilang, koefisien kriminal anak itu aman?" Alis Ryouta terangkat keheranan. "Bagaimana bisa? Luka-luka seperti itu dua belas tahun yang lalu memicu koefisien kriminalku meroket dari angka 30! Dan itu sama sekali tidak koheren dengan kasusku kalau begitu!"

 

Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu? Kenapa koefisien kriminalnya bisa tetap di bawah angka seratus setelah mendapat banyak luka seperti itu? Kenapa dulu Ryouta tak bisa mempertahankan koefisien kriminalnya? Apa perbedaan Ryouta dan anak itu? Kenapa rasanya Sibyl tidak adil?

 

Ha, seandainya jika Ryouta tahu.

 

Pikiran Ryouta buyar saat Shuuzou menjentikkan jarinya.

 

"Ini hasil penelitian Aida," kata Shuuzou saat tangan pria berambut kelam itu sibuk mengoperasikan perangkat holo di tangannya. "Data-data itu mendukung spekulasimu juga pertanyaanmu."

 

Ryouta membaca data yang masuk ke dalam perangkat holo beberapa milisekon yang lalu.

 

" _Unreadable_?" Ryouta mengecek kembali data-data yang diberikan Shuuzou. "Orang-orang yang Psycho-Passnya tak terbaca Sibyl?"

 

Shuuzou mengangguk, membenarkan.

 

"Memangnya ada? Sibyl System sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai yang paling sempurna! Lalu, apa-apaan maksud data-data ini?!"

 

"Sibyl System memiliki keanggotaan untuk menjalankan sistemnya. Salah satu syaratnya adalah memiliki Psycho-Pass yang terbaca." Shuuzou menjentikkan rokoknya dan lanjut berbicara, "Dimulai dari Mayuzumi Chihiro sampai yang terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya, kelima inspektur yang menghilang itu adalah contoh dari kaum asimptomatik kriminal—orang-orang dengan Psycho-Pass yang tak terbaca. Dan aku menduga kalau menghilangnya kelima inspektur ber-Psycho-Pass tak terbaca dengan Ketua Akashi, selaku pemimpin biro dan 'pemimpin Sibyl' yang nyata di mata kita itu, berhubungan. Ketua Akashi berusaha menutupi fakta ini di balik punggungnya tapi, mungkin, kelima inspektur yang raib itu terlalu awas dan dia marah karenanya. Dan seperti yang kaulihat, mereka yang mungkin tahu akan fakta ini akan dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini."

 

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Aomine bisa sampai terseret  ke dalam kasus ini? Dia seorang laten, bukan?"

 

Bolamata Shuuzou berputar.

 

"Ingat kalau si Aomine itu mantan inspektur?" Shuuzou bersidekap. "Dia dan Kuroko adalah inspektur Divisi 1 sebelum aku dan Midorima datang menggantikan mereka. Dua inspektur, satu pekerjaan. Posibilitas mereka menyimpan fakta di balik kasus ini sangatlah besar. Dugaanku sementara, Aomine bergerak di luar rencananya Ketua Akashi dan mungkin Aomine memiliki rahasia juga di belakang kita," kata Shuuzou sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Ini sulit untuk dibongkar. Aomine dan Kuroko pergi bersama saat akan menghabisi laten yang berkumpul di bekas gudang pangan. Kuroko menghilang dan Aomine berubah jadi kriminal laten. Kalau dugaanku benar, Aomine memang mengetahui sesuatu di balik semua kejadian ini. Brengsek!" umpatnya.

 

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tetap tutup mulut? Untuk alasan apa?" Ryouta memincingkan matanya, menatap lekat sang atasan yang kini sejak memijak puntung rokok dengan sepatunya.

 

"Kita tidak tahu dan lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aomine tidak suka jika orang lain mengungkit-ungkit masa-masanya menjadi inspektur juga Kuroko."

 

Ryouta menghela napas mendapati jawaban Shuuzou yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

 

"Siapapun tidak pernah bisa mengungkit kejadian itu," kata Shuuzou muram. Dia menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. "Sekarang semua keputusanmu." Shuuzou mengusap wajahnya dan menaruk kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Ryouta. "Aku mempercayakanmu tugas ini."

 

Sepasang bolamata Shuuzou menatap Ryouta lurus-lurus dan penuh harap. Ia hanya bisa menggantungkan asanya pada bawahannya sekarang.

 

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

 

"Kise, demi namaku—bukan! Demi nama Divisi 1 dan keselamatan orang di muka bumi ini," Suara Shuuzou mulai bergetar. "Aku memerintahkanmu juga Daiki untuk pergi ke menara NONA dan paksa ketua keparat itu untuk menonaktifkan Sibyl System! Demi umat manusia."

 

Nekat.

 

"Demi umat manusia, Kise," ucapnya lagi. "Untuk reputasi kita. Untuk kematian Kuroko. Untuk kematian pamanku, Mayuzumi. Untuk semua luka-lukanya Aomine. Untuk setiap nyawa anak-anak yang menghilang. Untuk masa kecilmu yang direngut paksa. Sibyl harus musnah."

 

"Aku?" pekik Ryouta tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bukan kau dengan Inspektur Midorima atau seluruh divisi ini saja sekalian? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menonaktifkannya?"

 

"Aku. Aku tahu."

 

Ryouta berpaling ke sumber suara. Di ujung gang, berdiri Daiki dengan balutan perban di kening juga sepucuk senjata di tangan. Dia mendekat dengan jalan terpincang-pincang dan hampir saja jatuh kalau Ryouta tak sigap menahannya.

 

"Aku tahu. Aku dan Kuroko sudah pernah meneliti ini," kata Daiki lagi dengan napas terengah. "Di bawah menara NONA, di inti terowongan besi, Ketua Akashi menyimpan rahasia. Inti Sibyl—rahasia Ketua Akashi—ada di sana."

 

Tangan Shuuzou mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Shuuzou merangsek dan mendorong Daiki ke tembok, merengut kerah kemejanya yang bernodakan darah.

 

"Keparat kau, Aomine! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!"

 

Daiki bungkam.

 

"Inspektur," kata Ryouta, berusaha melerai. Ditariknya Shuuzou tapi Shuuzou mampu melawan hingga pria berambut hitam itu berhasil mendaratkan satu tinjunya ke tulang pipi Daiki. Ryouta segera menarik  Shuuzou mundur sekuat tenaganya, menjauhkan Shuuzou dengan Daiki yang jelas-jelas masih lemas.

 

"Minggir!" Shuuzou berusaha menyingkirkan Ryouta yang berdiri tepat di depan Daiki, melindungi pria tan itu dari inspektur yang sedang mengamuk.

 

"Inspektur Nijimura!" Kise berseru memperingatkan. Tangan Ryouta membentang, mencegah gerakan-gerakan tak diduga yang mungkin dilakukan Shuuzou untuk menyerang Daiki. "Ingat kalau Inspektur tadi memberiku misi! Lupakan amarahmu dengan Si Bodoh ini untuk sementara dan kita fokus kembali ke pekerjaan! Tadi Inspektur bilang apa? Untuk Kuroko- _san_? Untuk dunia ini? Kalau begitu bertindaklah seperti kau akan menyelamatkan dunia dari kekejaman Sibyl!"

 

"Kau! Kau berani—" Shuuzou mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ryouta melotot, memperingatkan Shuuzou untuk menjauh sebelum dia yang akan bertindak. "Aku akan menghukum kalian setelah ini. Serius." Shuuzou menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengatur emosi.

 

"Jadi, tugasku?"

 

"Musnahkan Sibyl, apalagi?!" pungkas Shuuzou, masih meledak-ledak. "Apa mungkin aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi akuntan di Kementerian Ekonomi?!"

 

Ryouta meneguk ludahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah membuat Shuuzou kesal. Ryouta mulai membayangkan siksaan macam apa yang akan diberikan Shuuzou setelah ini.

 

"Nijimura, kau senewen atau apa?" Daiki bersuara, memancing tatapan membunuh dari sepasang bolamata Shuuzou. "Kau menyuruh kami memusnahkan Sibyl tanpa senjata? Kau gila?"

 

Wajah tegang Shuuzou kini dihiasi seringai licik. Dari balik saku jasnya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah dominator.

 

"Kalian berhutang untuk dominator ini," ucapnya. Ryouta dan Daiki mengambil senjata tersebut dan membiarkan benda itu memvalidasi izin kepenggunaan mereka kembali.

 

"Dan ini." Shuuzou melempar kunci mobil kepada Ryouta sesaat setelah kilau toska menghilang dari mata anak buahnya tersebut. "Laci dasbor. Senjata api manual dan beberapa lusin peluru. Jangan sampai hilang, mobilku juga jangan sampai rusak. Kau tahu, itu kenang-kenangan."

 

Ryouta menatap kunci di tangannya tak percaya, begitu pun Daiki yang tercengang dengan tindakan Shuuzou barusan.

 

Mobil? Senjata api manual?

 

Shuuzou mungkin sudah gila nekat menyerahkan dua benda kesayangannya pada anak buahnya.

 

"Oh, sepuluh menit setelah kalian membawa mobilku, keberadaan kalian dianggap tidak ada oleh Sibyl System. Berterimakasihlah nanti pada Aida. Dan di sini kita akan membuat Ketua Akashi sesibuk mungkin."

 

Ryouta dan Daiki jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Shuuzou benar-benar sudah terlalu nekat dan pasrah.

 

"Untuk umat manusia," jeda Shuuzou, "Ambil mobilku, aktifkan mode silumannya, dan pergi menuju Menara NONA dan nonaktifkan Sibyl!"

 

Meski masih ditelan oleh ketercengangan, keduanya kompak menyahut. "Siap laksanakan, Inspektur!"

 

 

Ryouta menyetir begitu kencang. Di sebelahnya, Daiki melakukan pemanasan kecil supaya stimulan yang ditelannya beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar berfungsi.

 

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Ryouta tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di depannya.

 

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

 

Ryouta mendelik, "Menonaktifkan Sibyl, ingat?"

 

"Oh." Daiki mengangguk. "Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya, aku pun tidak tahu."

 

"Apa?!"

 

"Hei, berisik!" Daiki protes sambil mengusap telinganya. "Aku tahu di Menara NONA ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ketua Akashi tapi bukan berarti aku tahu cara menonaktifkan Sibyl, bukan?"

 

"Ha? Kau bertingkah seolah kau punya rencana tersusun dengan posibilitas keberhasilan sangat tinggi dan ini jawabannya?!" Ryouta mengomel. "Kalian semua memang sudah gila!"

 

"Kecuali satu hal," sela Daiki. "Pernah dengar kalau Sibyl System juga punya koefisien kriminal?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Oke, pendatang baru memang tak tahu apa-apa," ujar Daiki sok. Ryouta segera menyikut rusuk pria tan tersebut sebagai balasan. "Aw! 300! Koefisien kriminal Sibyl ada di atas angka 300 dan Nijimura—juga aku—berpikir kalau dominator dengan mode destroy decomposer akan memusnahkannya!"

 

"Sepertinya tidak mudah."

 

"Memang tidak," Daiki mengiyakan. "Kau harus menemukan jalan menuju inti Sibyl sebelum memusnahkannya dan sebelum itu, mungkin kita harus mengalahkan Ketua Akashi terlebih dahulu."

 

"Oke, benar-benar sulit."

 

Keduanya diam setelahnya, sibuk dengan pemikiran dan aktivitas masing-masing: Ryouta dengan setirnya dan Daiki dengan senam mininya.

 

"Kita akan menyerang Ketua Akashi terlebih dahulu," kata Daiki. "Kita gunakan jalan damai. Berani negosiasi? Siapa tahu dia akan luluh dan dia akan menonaktifkan Sibyl tanpa harus menumpahkan darah."

 

"Ketua Akashi seperti apa?"

 

"Uhm, manusia. Matanya heterokromik, serba merah, absolut, dan yang paling penting, pendek." Daiki menunjuk bahunya untuk menggambarkan tinggi badan Ketua Akashi.

 

"Kita benar-benar nekat,"

 

'Huh?"

 

"Nekat," ulang Ryouta menekankan. "Tanpa perencanaan sama sekali. Biar kutebak, kau bahkan tidak punya Rencana B jika rencana kita yang pertama gagal."

 

"Tidak juga," sangkal Daiki. "Aku sudah lama merencanakan hal ini. Nijimura juga sudah tahu banyak tentang rencanaku. Aku sudah berusaha mempelajari seluk-beluk Menara NONA sejak kembali ke biro. Jadi, tugas ini tak sementah kelihatannya. Kurang lebih, mirip dengan penelitianmu tentang kasus menghilangnya anak-anak itu. Kau menemukan polanya, bukan? Dan aku menemukan jalan yang tepat menuju inti Sibyl."

 

"Dan kau tak cerita apapun padaku?! Itu kejam, kau tahu?" Ryouta merajuk. Ryouta terkekeh saat ia melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati wajah Daiki dengan ekspresi sok inosennya. "Jadi, Sibyl bentuknya seperti apa?"

 

"Siapa yang tahu?"

 

Kedua alis Daiki terangkat penuh makna dan Ryouta memilih diam lagi setelahnya.

 

Sampailah mereka di depan Menara NONA. Bangunan setinggi entah berapa puluh meter yang disorot oleh banyak lampu dan dikelilingi sebatalyon _drone_.

 

Ryouta membuka laci dasbor dan melihat dua pucuk senjata api di sana dengan beberapa kotak peluru juga magasin.

 

"Nijimura benar-benar gila membawa benda seperti ini di mobil dinas," celetuk Daiki sambil mengambil salah satu dari pistol tersebut.

 

"Ingat kalau dia sudah mengklaim bahwa mobil ini miliknya?" sahut Ryouta yang dibalas dengus geli dari Daiki.

 

"Bukan candaan yang bagus untuk mengusir tegang, Kise," dengusnya sambil menyandarkan diri pada sandaran jok kursi penumpang. "Selucu apapun candaanmu, kali ini kau tak akan bisa mengusir fakta bahwa kau mungkin akan menjadi superhero setelah ini berakhir atau bahkan... mati."

 

Ryouta tersenyum kecut dan menatap nanar bangunan—Menara NONA—di depannya.

 

"Setidaknya, kita berusaha, bukan?" cetus Ryouta dan Daiki menjitak kepala Ryouta lalu turun dari mobil.

 

"Kau siap?"

 

Belum Ryouta menjawab, perangkat holo mereka berbunyi.

 

Ryouta melihat layar perangkat holonya dan mendapati panggilan dari identitas yang disamarkan dengan nama 'unknown'.

 

/"Maukah kalian berhenti dan bersatu kembali dengan kelompok kalian?"/

 

Ryouta melirik Daiki yang terlihat sangat tegang saat suara itu muncul setelah panggilan diangkat.

 

/"Inspektur, ups, _Enforcer_ Aomine Daiki dan _Enforcer_ Kise Ryouta, apa kalian mengenaliku?"/

 

Daiki menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal begitu rapat.

 

"Ketua Akashi. Ketua Akashi Seijuurou."

 

Ryouta melotot mendengar jawaban Daiki.

 

/"Wah, wah, Aomine- _san_. Empat tahun tak bertemu denganku, rupanya kau masih bisa mengingatku. Memorimu tidak berkarat, huh?"/

 

"Diam," geram Daiki. "Dan sebaiknya, Anda menuruti kemauan kami. Demi keselamatanmu."

 

/"Kemauan? Apa itu?"/

 

Ada jeda sebentar.

 

/"Biar kutebak, apa menonaktifkan Sibyl? Demi semua korban yang jatuh itu?"/

 

Apa maksudnya, pikir Ryouta tapi jauh sebelum Ryouta bertanya, Daiki sudah menyelanya, "Sibyl pantas untuk nonaktif karena sistem bajingan itu telah membuat masyarakat menderita!"

 

/"Haha, Aomine- _san_ kau lucu. Kau bilang Sibyl membuat menderita? Sibyl adalah sistem yang ideal. Ia memandang secara objektif bukan subjektif yang berlandaskan emosi. Kalian menderita, karena kalian tak mau sejalan dengan sistem. Itu saja."/

 

"Kalau begitu jelaskan pada kami kenapa ada penyiksaan di ruang bawah tanah gedung-gedung lama itu!"

 

/"Kalian tak perlu tahu. Itu urusanku dan urusan kalian hanyalah menangani kriminalitas."/

 

Suara Ketua Akashi terdengar berbahaya.

 

/"Sebaiknya, kalian pergi sebelum aku memerintahkan _drone_ militer untuk memburu kalian."/

 

Ryouta dan Daiki bertukar pandang. Keduanya enggan untuk angkat kaki.

 

Sibyl harus mati.

 

/"Hei, apa kalian tidak mau menonton sebentar?"/

 

Dan interface hologram panggilan tadi digantikan oleh interface lain yang menampilkan siaran dari salah satu siaran televisi.

 

Shuuzou dan Shintaroulah yang diberitakan pada siaran tersebut. Keduanya telah menjadi kriminal laten sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan dituduh sebagai laten yang berbahaya bersama dengan Ryouta dan Daiki.

 

Interface itu kembali dan suara Ketua Akashi kembali terdengar.

 

/"Kalian seharusnya sudah dikembalikan ke panti. Terutama kalian berdua, Psycho-Hazard yang berbahaya."/

 

"Tentu saja kami akan kembali ke sana," jawab Daiki tegas dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. "Setelah kami menonaktifkan Sibyl dan membunuhmu. Mengembalikan lagi negara ini dengan sistemnya yang lebih manusiawi!"

 

/"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala."/

 

Suara Ketua Akashi menghina.

 

/"Kita lihat sekeras apa kepala kalian melawan kami."/

 

Dan sambungan diputus sepihak.

 

"Dia benar-benar minta dibunuh!" Daiki menggeram lagi. Pengaman pistol dibukanya dan ia mengendurkan dasinya. "Ayo, Kise!"

 

Dan Ryouta hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Daiki menuju Ketua Akashi berada.

 

 

Untuk mencapai ruangan Ketua Akashi di Menara NONA bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertama-tama, Ryouta dan Daiki sudah dicegat oleh selusin _drone_ di pintu depan. Bukan hal yang mudah juga mengalahkan selusin _drone_ dengan modal dua buah senjata api yang kapasitas pelurunya terbatas.

 

Saat sudah dirasa begitu terjebak, Ryouta terpaksa mengeluarkan dominatornya, melepaskan satu peluru elektromagnetik dari dominatornya yang sedang mode destroy decomposer. _Drone_ - _drone_ itu hancur, berikut juga tembok samping Menara NONA.

 

"Kise, super. Kau merusak fasilitas negara," kata Daiki sambil mengusap darah di pelipisnya.

 

"Terlanjur, Aomine. Terlanjur." Ryouta menghela napas.

 

Tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi, mereka masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas dan begitu pintu transparan lift mereka menutup, keduanya menghela napas lega.

 

"Kalau Ketua Akashi memimpin MWPSB, kenapa ada dia ada di sini? Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang kalian temui setiap kali ada panggilan?" tanya Ryouta seraya menyandarkan diri pada dinding lift yang transparan.

 

"Holo. Ketua Akashi versi hologram." jawab Daiki.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Apanya yang kenapa? Sudah jelas, bukan? Ketua Akashi adalah 'pemimpin' Sibyl dan sudah sepantasnya dia berada di sini. Memimpin apa yang seharusnya dia pimpin."

 

Kedua perangkat holo mereka berbunyi kembali.

 

/"Masih belum menyerah? Kalian sudah menghancurkan fasilitas negara."/

 

Daiki mendecih, "Kami tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menonaktifkan Sibyl."

 

/"Kalian pikir semudah itu?"/

 

Ketua Akashi bertanya dengan nada menantang.

 

/"Kalau kalian bisa memberiku, satu saja alasan yang valid untuk menonaktifkan Sibyl, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian."/

 

Daiki dan Ryouta bertukar pandang.

 

"Asimptomatik kriminal. Orang-orang dengan Psycho-Pass tak terbaca. Kau membunuh semua orang itu demi Sibyl, bukan?" Ryouta menebak ragu-ragu.

 

/"Tidak valid. Kau salah, Kise Ryouta."/

 

Dan panggilan diputus kembali.

 

"Akashi keparat!" umpat Daiki sembari meninju dinding lift. "Aku benar-benar harus membunuhnya!"

 

"Alasannya?"

 

"Uh, ha, Kise, pertanyaan bagus." Daiki berkacak pinggang. "Coba sebut alasan lain selain dendam? Aku dendam pada Akashi, begitu juga kau. Akashi mengabaikan kasus hilangnya sahabatku dan kau ditahan-tahan olehnya selama sepuluh tahun! Belum lagi bertumpuk-tumpuk kasus yang dilimpahkan pada kita! Dia dendam pada kita, begitu juga kita pada dia! Dan itu alasan terbesarku—bahkan Shuuzou—untuk membunuh dia!"

 

Lift berhenti bergerak dan pintunya terbuka. Ryouta dan Daiki bersamaan melangkah keluar dari lift. Mata mereka segera disuguhkan oleh pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian di balik kaca transparan dinding Menara NONA. Lampu-lampu seolah berkelap-kelip menghiasi malam.

 

"Tidak ada waktu buat terpesona." bisik Daiki sambil menarik siku Ryouta.

 

Ryouta mendesah dan mengeluarkan lagi pistolnya lalu mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Daiki bergerak. Langkahnya tegas menuju satu-satunya ruangan berpintu besi di ujung lorong. Dominator segera mereka siagakan di depan dada ketimbang pistol yang jumlah pelurunya tidak banyak lagi sekarang.

 

Daiki membuat isyarat dengan jarinya, menyuruh Ryouta untuk membuka pintu supaya ia bisa masuk dahulu dan membekuk siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

 

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Ryouta mendorong pintu tersebut dan Daiki segera memberondong dengan senjata tegak lurus dengan bahunya membidik kursi yang memunggungi mereka. Ryouta menyalin tindakan Daiki dan mendapati dominator mereka tak berfungsi ketika ia membidik kursi tersebut.

 

[Bukan target penindakan. Pengaman dikunci.]

 

Begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan dominator pada telinganya.

 

"Kalian tidak bisa membidikku."

 

Kursi berputar perlahan. Tak bisa Ryouta pungkiri jika kaki juga tangannya bergetar untuk menanti wajah yang selama ia sebut 'Ketua Akashi' untuk pertama kalinya.

 

"Halo, Kise Ryouta."

 

Ketua Akashi adalah sosok pria berusia tiga puluhan dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata heterokromik—yang satu merah dan yang lainnya kuning pucat—yang tingginya mungkin hanya sampai di bahu Ryouta. Dia menatap Ryouta tajam, penuh intimidasi dan penghinaan, membuat kaki Ryouta bergetar ketakutan.

 

"Halo, Ins—maaf— _Enforcer_ Aomine Daiki." hina Akashi lagi.

 

"Diam." geram Daiki.

 

"Menjadi seorang laten membuat gaya bicaramu, hm? Mana rasa hormat seperti anjing penjaga yang waktu itu kautunjukkan padaku?"

 

"Keparat!"

 

"Ssh, sshh. Orang penegak keadilan harus memiliki etika dalam berbicara."

 

Daiki mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan moncongnya sejajar dengan Seijuurou yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan ekspresi menantang.

 

"Kalian benar-benar genius. Kalian sudah tahu kalau dominator tidak mempan terhadapku dan sekarang kalian berpikir benda kuno ini akan berfungsi?" Akashi mendengus geli dengan satu alisnya terangkat. "Satu fakta, satu tembakan. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

 

Gigi Daiki bergemeletuk menahan emosi sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah.

 

"Sekarang coba sebut fakta yang kalian ketahui tentang kasus itu atau apapun yang berhubungan denganku."

 

Akashi berjalan kembali menuju mejanya dengan langkah angkuh yang pelan.

 

"Akan kuulangi pernyataanku," Ryouta segera menjawab. "Asimptomatik kriminal. Kau yang membunuh mereka."

 

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," Akashi mengelak dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Apa kau tidak lihat tanganku bersih? _Enforcer_ Aomine juga tahu kalau yang membunuh anak-anak itu _drone_?"

 

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban tak bermutu seperti itu! Lebih baik kau beritahu kami semua rahasiamu atau kami akan membunuhmu!" Daiki menyalak. "Waktumu tidak banyak lagi, Ketua Akashi. Dua peluru di dada kiri cukup untuk membawamu pergi ke alam sana."

 

"Ha, hebat." Akashi balas mengejek.

 

"Anda menolak? Baik, jika itu maumu."

 

DOR!

 

Satu peluru dilepaskan dan Akashi bisa menghindar. Bahkan kini di tangannya tergenggam sepucuk dominator yang mengarah lurus ke kening Daiki.

 

Ryouta segera mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Akashi. Dua lawan satu dan Ryouta berpikir kalau Ketua Akashi akan menyerah dan membeberkan rahasianya.

 

"Kalian bisa kupecat," katanya berang.

 

"Kami tidak takut!" Ryouta dan Daiki kompak menyahut.

 

Ketua Akashi menyeringai licik.

 

"Hm, baiklah."

 

Ryouta menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pria berambut merah itu.

 

"Aku bisa saja membeberkan semua rahasiaku," Akashi menjeda kalimatnya, senyum tersungging penuh makna. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

 

Rambut di tengkuk Ryouta berdiri saat sepasang bolamata heterokromik Ketua Akashi bergulir ke arah dirinya. Belum lagi seringai bak psikopat haus darah yang pernah Ryouta eksekusi terulas di wajah tampan pimpinan biro tersebut.

 

Netra Ryouta membulat kala ujung dominator Ketua Akashi mengarah pada dirinya dan jari telunjuk pria itu sudah siap sedia di atas pelatuk. Ryouta tidak bergerak, tidak bereaksi sedikit pun saking takutnya saat melihat perubahan pada dominator di tangan Ketua Akashi. Tangannya yang memegang pistol bergetar dan kepala hanya memikirkan hasil terburuk jika pria itu menekan pelatuknya dan satu peluru elektromagnetik dominator Ketua Akashi yang sedang dalam mode lethal eliminator bersarang di dadanya.

 

"Tutup mulutmu, keparat!"

 

DOR!

 

Tak cukup sekali Daiki menembak. Emosi membuatnya gelap mata sampai-sampai ia tak berhenti menembaki Ketua Akashi yang masih teguh berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

 

Daiki kehabisan peluru dan Akashi tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Dadanya berlubang, setelan jas yang dikenakan hancur dilubangi peluru liar Daiki.

 

Dari balik kemejanya, muncul kilat-kilat listrik juga komponen-komponen yang tak lazim berada di tubuh seorang manusia.

 

Dronekah Ketua Akashi?

 

Akashi menatap Ryouta dan Daiki dengan tatapan membunuh. Dominator di tangannya terangkat kembali. Moncongnya terarah lurus pada Daiki yang terbengong-bengong melihat wujud asli Ketua Akashi.

 

"Brengsek!" Daiki mengumpat dan menarik Ryouta. "Lari, Kise! Lari!"

 

Ryouta baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk berlari saat kilau biru kehijauan melesat di balik matanya dan Daiki menjerit kesakitan.

 

"Aomine!" Ryouta memekik mendapati Daiki memegang dadanya kesakitan.

 

Gelembung-gelembung hasil pembengkakan otot juga pembuluh darah muncul dari permukaan kulit Daiki dan kian membesar tanpa perlu menunggu detik berganti. Wajah Daiki berubah biru saat badannya sudah mulai membesar tak keruan.

 

"Lari, KISE! LARI!"

 

BLARRR!

 

Ryouta membeku di tempat dan bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali.

 

Di depan matanya, kini Daiki tak lebih dari seonggok daging yang terserak acak bermandikan darah.

 

Ryouta enggan mengusap darah Daiki yang menyemprot ke wajahnya saat pria itu meledak seperti balon kelebihan gas.

 

Darah pengorbanan Daiki untuk menyelamatkannya.

 

Seperti kaset video rusak, kepala Ryouta mulai memutar berbagai kenangan yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Daiki secara acak. Momen Daiki mencandainya, membuatnya keki setengah mampus, mengejeknya dan momen-momen lain muncul di kepalanya.

 

Ketua Akashi masih berdiri tak jauh dengannya dengan dominatornya yang masih mengacung tepat di arah dimana Daiki tertembak.

 

Lari.

 

Ryouta harus lari.

 

Daiki sudah menyuruh lari, demi Tuhan!

 

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Ryouta segera berbalik, mengabaikan kenangan-kenangannya dengan Daiki dan pemandangan kematian Daiki yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ryouta mulai berlari.

 

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa berat. Nyawa tetap ada karena Daiki.

 

Ryouta benci. Ryouta benci harus ditinggal oleh orang yang spesial lagi.

 

Belum cukupkah ibunya?

 

Belum cukupkah Kazunari dua belas tahun yang lalu?

 

Kenapa nyawa Daiki juga harus diambil?!

 

Ryouta tak pernah memimpikan hal-hal seperti ini. Mimpinya sungguh sederhana.

 

Hidup dengan tenang tanpa kesedihan. Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?

 

Apa sepuluh tahun di balik sel rehabilitasi tak cukup baginya? Apa satu tahun disiksa sang ayah secara kontinu belum cukup baginya? Apa kehilangan semua orang spesial baginya belum cukup?! Salah apa memang Ryouta?

 

Sebegitukah munafikkah Ryouta bermimpi hidup tenang di dalam sebuah rumah kecil bersama Satsuki, misalnya? Atau sebegitu bodohkah Ryouta bermimpi bisa terus memerangi kejahatan bersama Daiki sampai akhir hayatnya?

 

["Kami membunuh anak-anak itu demi kalian."]

 

Suara dominatornya terdengar dalam kepalanya.

 

Apalagi sekarang?! Apa Ryouta sedang bermimpi sampai-sampai ia mendengar suara dominator mengatakan hal-hal lain selain perintah?!

 

["Kami butuh anggota. Dan mereka tidak bisa diajak berkoordinasi. Maka mereka kami culik dan kami hancurkan."]

 

Ryouta tak tahu harus merespon apa. Biar saja ini menjadi percakapan satu arah antara ia dan Sibyl via dominator di tangannya.

 

Tangga demi tangga ia lalui. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak tangga yang ia lompati demi memperlebar jarak ia dengan Ketua Akashi yang selalu bisa mengejarnya. Ryouta sembarang memilih jalan, sembarang menuruni tangga, tak peduli lagi kemana destinasi langkah yang membawanya.

 

Paru-paru dan jantungnya seolah ingin meledak. Napasnya kacau dan setengah-setengah. Kakinya pegal luar biasa dan peluh sudah membajiri seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ryouta sudah setengah sadar dibuatnya.

 

Jalan yang ia lalui semakin gelap dan dingin. Ryouta bahkan tak yakin ia masih berlari di bagian Menara NONA.

 

Saat ia terjatuh karena terjungkal sesuatu, barulah Ryouta sadar. Dengan matanya berkunang-kunang, Ryouta bisa melihat kalau sekelilingnya adalah ruangan berselimut besi dan berhiaskan pipa-pipa besi yang melintang kesana-kemari secara teratur.

 

"Menyerah?"

 

Ketua Akashi tak terlihat lelah. Napasnya masih teratur dan ekspresi jahat masih saja terukir di wajahnya.

 

Jelas Ketua Akashi bukan manusia.

 

Ryouta mundur perlahan-lahan. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk berkutik karena ia sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menyerah pada keadaan. Ia sudah pasrah. Ryouta tak akan memungkiri betapa besarnya kemungkinan nyawanya akan diakhiri Ketua Akashi dengan dominator di tangannya.

 

Ryouta berhenti saat punggungnya bertemu dengan pintu besi besar dan dingin yang menjadi penghujung jalan.

 

Ketua Akashi berada tak jauh dirinya, berdiri angkuh dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

 

["Di balik pintu ini ada kami, Kise Ryouta."]

 

Di belakangku sekarang ada Sibyl, pikir Ryouta.

 

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu, Kise Ryouta." ucap Akashi dingin.

 

"Iya, cukup banyak sampai-sampai aku tahu kalau kau hanya personifikasi berbahan silikonnya Sibyl System!"

 

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Akashi seraya menendang wajah Ryouta.

 

Ryouta tertawa miris. "Sibyl System adalah sekumpulan member dimana mereka semua adalah sekumpulan orang dengan Psycho-Pass tak terbaca, menghukum secara objektif tanpa berlandasakan sifat yang manusiawi. Kalian semua adalah monster yang keparat!"

 

"Kubilang, tutup mulutmu." Suara Akashi rendah dan berbahaya. Kini dominator teracung kembali, tepat di depan wajah Ryouta, dengan mode destroy decomposer yang menyala.

 

"Kau ingin menghancurkanku?"

 

Ryouta tidak tahu harus takut atau pasrah sekarang.

 

"Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengan segudang informasi tentang sistem yang membangun negeri ini."

 

"Kau takut dengan pemberontakan jika aku membeberkan ini semua?" Ryouta bertanya lagi. "Aku sudah tahu semua rahasiamu, Sibyl. Pembunuhan yang kaulakukan, penyiksaan, alarm palsu. Semua! Berikut fakta kalau kau hanyalah seonggok silikon yang dibuat menyerupai manusia!"

 

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau akan jadi teroris nomor satu jika aku membebaskanmu," jawab Akashi. "Maaf, Kise Ryouta. Tapi hidupmu cukup sampai di sini saja."

 

Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir Ryouta. Hanya matanya yang membulat saat Akashi menarik pelatuk dominatornya dan peluru elektromagnetik meluncur dari kamar peluru dengan kilat membutakan berwarna biru-kehijauannya. Ryouta merasakan nyeri mematikan saat peluru itu sampai di kepalanya dan tak perlu menunggu sampai detik berganti, dunia Ryouta sudah berubah gelap.

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Sudah tiga tahun juga Shuuzou kini bekerja sebagai _enforcer_ di Biro Keamanan Publik.

 

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari, Shuuzou berdiri di depan cermin, mematut diri yang sedang merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan sebelum berangkat ke markas untuk menghadapi setumpuk berkas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Setelah dasi yang melingkar di balik kerah baju selesai ia bereskan, Shuuzou menyambar jaketnya dan menyalakan perangkat holonya untuk melihat daftar tugas yang dimilikinya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

 

"Pagi, Nijimura."

 

Shuuzou berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya mendapati Shintarou tergesa-gesa menyusul langkahnya.

 

"Pagi, Midorima." Shuuzou menyapa balik.

 

"Hari ini, apa kau sibuk? Kudengar atasanmu berisik sekali." tanya Shintarou sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

 

"Tidak, kurasa. Kenapa?"

 

"Sudah lama kita tak menjenguk Momoi- _san_ di Pusat Pelayanan Psikiatri dan, yaa, kau ingat, kuburan kosong dua anak buah kita."

 

Shuuzou mendengus.

 

"Mereka hanya menghilang. Kenapa harus membuatkannya kuburan, sih?"

 

"Karena mereka menghilang, 'no dayo."

 

Shuuzou memutar bolamatanya jengah.

 

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ikut. Aku akan mengajak Kagami juga Inspektur Himuro. Kau setuju?"

 

Shintarou mengangguk.

 

Shuuzou menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket dan menghela napas, "Mereka sudah enak, bukan? Mereka berhasil meraih mimpi mereka."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Mimpi mereka, kau tahu? Hidup tanpa Sibyl yang membelenggu mereka. Dan mereka mendapatkannya! Bukannya itu hebat?"

 

Shuuzou menepuk bahu Shintarou.

 

"Kita sudah berada di posisi mereka sekarang dan kurasa aku mengerti kenapa mereka bisa sebegitunya membenci Sibyl juga mimpi mereka. Sibyl keparat ternyata pada kaum seperti kita. Sibyl tak lebih dari sekadar diktator brengsek yang memperkerjakan kita seperti budak mentang-mentang karena status kita."

 

Dan gelak tawa penghinaan Shuuzou terhadap Sibyl bergema di sepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

**The End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih buat yang bersedia baca sampai akhir >w


End file.
